Un Deseo Malinterpretado
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Un rechazo de la persona que mas amaban... Un deseo sin intencion alguna... Todo cambiara de una forma radical para varias integrantes de Muse, llevandolas a vivir una segunda vida y dandoles una segunda oportunidad para enamorar a la persona que mas aman (Gender) (Todos los ships misma relevancia)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 (Prologo)

" _A veces solo desearía…. Ser lo que ella quiere"_

-Aclarando, todas estamos aquí por una razon- hablaba cierta Rubia con un tono algo molesto, esta estaba en el salón del club frente a 4 personas mas, estas con una mirada curiosa y algo ingenua

-Em…..- una castaña de ojos esmeralda alzo la mano con algo de confusión –Yo no tengo la mas minima idea del por que me citaron aquí-

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar- dijo la peli naranja –No tengo idea de por que nos mandaste a hablar Nya-

-Que hace Tsubasa aquí? Ella debe de tener entrenamientos Eli, al igual que nosotras….- dijo cierta peli negra arqueando la ceja con molestia

-Si, si, lo se, las cite a ustedes por que tenemos un tema muy importante del cual hablar, y es sumamente urgente-

-P-Pero si es urgente no deberían de estar las demas? Ellas deben estarnos esperando en la azotea-

-Por eso mismo Kotori, ellas son el problema- Eli suspiro con cierto fastidio –Kira-san, lamento que tengas que venir pero al igual necesitábamos hablar contigo-

La mencionada solo hizo un gesto de alivio –Descuida…. Con esto tengo una excusa para que Erena no se desquite conmigo por los usuales fallos de sus citas con anju- su expresión se ensombrecio haciendo que todas tuvieran una mirada algo apenada

-Bien, Bien- hablo Nico cruzada de brazos con cierta molestia –Ahora que hizo el tomate? Acaso Nozomi acoso a alguien sexualmente? O alguna hizo algo?-

Eli negó tranquilamente –No hicieron nada malo-

-Entonces no entiendo cual es el problema- Rin ladeo la cabeza confundida

-Este- Eli se volteo hacia el escritorio donde estaban las computadoras y de inmediato tomo un periódico que estaba en esta para ponerlo en la mesa en la que estaban las demas presentes –Es el problema-

Todas algo curiosas se pusieron de pie y encimándose un poco en la mesa las 4 presentes fueron capaces de leer las palabras que estaban escritas en ese papel, no cabe destacar que apenas las 4 presentes lo leyeron los tonos de su rostro se subieron por completo a su máximo punto

-QUE ES ESTO?!-

-E-EH?! P-Pero yo no… Nya esto es falso!-

-Y-Yo y…. imposible!-

-OIGAN! Y POR QUE ME METEN A MI EN ESTO!-

 **SECCION DE CHISMES**

 **Hoy tenemos unas noticias algo escandalosas, estas últimamente fueron empezadas por el publico como simples rumores, pero al parecer se volvieron realidad, pues tenemos las sospechas de que el grupo llamado "Muse" respectivas school idols de Otonokizaka y el grupo del momento, tienen relaciones amorosas dentro de su propio grupo, se preguntaran que tendría de raro, lo raro es que todas las integrantes son MUJERES!**

 **EL AMOR MAS INOCENTE**

 **AMOR RUSO**

 **LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE QUIEREN**

 **EL MAR Y LA TIERRA JUNTOS**

 **LA LIDER DE MUSE EXPANDE HORIZONTES A UTX**

Despues de leer esto la primera reaccion normal deberia ser "Quien carajos escribió los títulos" , pero para las chicas en ese momento era mas importante otras cosas

-C-Creen que H-Honoka y yo…..-

-P-POR QUE CON EL TOMATE?!-

-U-Umi-chan?! I-Imposible-

-P-Pero Kayocchin solo es mi amiga de la infancia-

Las 4 chicas tenían el rostro completamente en llamas por la noticia que habían leído mientras que la anfitriona de la junta solo las observaba con un gesto algo analizador

-Entienden el problema?- pregunto la rubia con un tono fastidiado mientras miraba a las presentes que tenían aun su mirada fija en el periódico –La gente cree que todas las miembros de Muse tenemos una orientación sexual diferente a la usual con la chica que mas convivimos-

-Yo no convivo con la tomate!-

-La gente de las redes sociales nos han empezado a atacar en los últimos días por lo que esta pasando respecto a esos rumores, deberia de saberlo Nico, tu administras nuestra pagina de fans-

-Em…. Algo sabia pero siempre eran solo indirectas como "No le decias lo mismo al tomate" o algo como "Carpintero a su tabla" "Gato adicto al arroz" "platillo mar y tierra" o "Whisky y Leche" normalmente crei que seria un juego en cuestión de que les agradaban las parejas de amigas, pero…- volvio a mirar el periódico –No sabia que era por esto….-

-P-Pero a mi por que me meten? Yo ni siquiera soy miembro de Muse, apenas y hablo con ustedes- reclamo Tsubasa con el rostro al rojo vivo

-La gente dice que tu y Honoka han sido vistas muy seguido el ultimo mes- arqueo la ceja Eli a lo que Tsubasa solo puso un gesto algo culpable

-S-Si, ella me pedia consejos de idols… pero solo eso…..-

-El punto es que la gente nos ve a todas asi, esto puede perjudicar mucho a Muse tanto como a A-Rise por lo que tenemos que discutir un solo punto-

-Eh? Pero si esto pasa no seria mejor que las demas estuvieran aquí? Digo, es un asunto de todas Nya-

-No, solo necesitaba a la mitad de ustedes, una sobre cada chisme- hablo Eli con un tono calculador que todas las presentes notaron claramente

-Eso por que Eli-chan?- ahora pregunto Kotori

-Por que quiero saber si estos rumores son ciertos y no lo comprobaremos con todas las miembros presentes, al menos si no están frente a ellas podrán admitirlo o negarlo sin problemas- esta miro a todas las presentes –Diganme con sinceridad…. A ustedes les gustan las chicas?-

-EEEEEEEEEEH?!- el grito de parte de todas las presentes excepto Eli probablemente habría sido escuchado hasta el otro lado de Akibahara pues este fue muy escandaloso

-PARA NADA!- grito Nico con el rostro en llamas la cual fue la primera en reaccionar –A MI NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR UNA TSUNDERE COMO ESA! DE NINGUNA FORMA-

-Ese no es el punto Nico, me refiero….. te gustan las chicas?-

Esta solo reacciono con un gesto algo torpe y pensativo para luego negar con el rostro aun rojo –N-No…..a mi me gustan los hombres-

Eli sonrio un poco y acto siguiente miro a la que estaba al lado de la pelinegra –Que me dices tu Rin? Te gustan las chicas?-

-E-Eh?... – esta puso un gesto muy pensativo como si lo considerara –Kayocchin….. No….. No me gusta para nada , ella es muy linda conmigo, amable e incluso tierna pero no es alguien de quien me pudiera enamorar- esta solo desvio la mirada algo roja –S-si no puedo enamorarme de Kayocchin que es la chica mas linda que existe….. es mas que seguro que no me gustan las mujeres-

-Ya veo…. Tsubasa-

La mencionada puso un gesto un tanto serio y luego negó –Soy heterosexual, siempre me han gustado los hombres desde que tengo memoria, solo que Kousaka, bueno es una buena amiga- esta se encogio de hombros por lo que Eli miro a la ultima

-Kotori?-

Esta solo puso un gesto algo triste –No….- dijo sin animo alguno – no me gusta Umi-chan….- esta parecia ocultar algo en tono pues la tristeza con la que lo dijo fue muy desgarradora para solo ser una simple negación

-que hay de ti Eli?- pregunto Nico ahora con mirada algo molesta –De todas las presentes tu y Nozomi son las que mas están en duda, son amigas desde el primer año y sobre tod..-

-No me gusta Nozomi, Nico- le reclamo con cierta molestia en su voz y una mirada triste –Jamas me a gustado Nozomi y nunca lo hara, me gustan los hombres, punto-

-Hey no te enojes!- estas palabras ahora eran escuchadas desde el otro lado de la puerta donde estaban 5 chicas, estas con un semblante tan perdido y dolido que incluso parecia irreconocible

La peli jengibre estaba de pie frente a la puerta, la pelirroja habia estado recargada en la pared al lado de esta, la castaña estaba sentada al otro lado de la puerta, la peli azul tenia un gesto perdido parada al lado de la primera y por ultimo la peli morada veia a todas las demas detenidamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de sus compañeras

-Te respondi lo que me preguntaste Nico- las palabras seguían resonando del otro lado de la puerta mientras que las que estaban en el pasillo simplemente escuchaban con detenimiento haciendo que su dolor fuera mas insoportable

-Vamonos de aquí…- dijo la peli jengibre con un gesto y tono tan neutral que no parecia ser la misma chica energética que siempre se caracterizo por eso mismo

Varias de ellas solo asintieron sin decir ni una sola palabra y caminaron tras la peli jengibre sin dejar ni una sola palabra atrás excepto cierta peli morada que se quedo aun mirando la puerta con un semblante bastante molesto

-Elicchi… entiendo….. pero por lo menos te hubieras asegurado de no lastimarnos a todas…- susurro por lo bajo y acto seguido simplemente empezó a correr en direccion a donde las demas chicas se habían ido, para alcanzarlas

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya Hanayo deja de llorar- decia Maki mientras esta le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda a la chica a su lado pues estaban sentadas en la misma banca –Todas sabíamos como podia resultar esto-

-No le digas eso Maki- le reclamo algo molesta Umi mientras que esta al lado de Hanayo sentada en la misma banca tambien le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda pues la chica lloraba desconsoladamente –No podemos quejarnos por lo que casi era obvio, claramente el que nos gusten las chicas era algo incorrecto desde el principio pero por lo menos deja que llore un poco, a ella le dolio igual o mas que a nosotras- esta tenia al igual un gesto triste el cual se contagio de inmediato a Maki quien bajo la mirada

En este momento se encontraban todas las chicas en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Honoka, todas habían decidido ir a hablar un poco sobre lo ocurrido

Un pequeño inconveniente sobre los rumores era que no eran rumores, si no que era cierto, la mayoría de miembros de Muse estaban ya fuera enamorada de su mejor amiga o de su reciente amor con su senpai, las chicas mantenían un cierto sistema de apoyo Mutuo pues al saber que lo que sentían no era normal recurrieron a la mayor (Nozomi) y para sorpresa de cada una de las que pidieron ayuda, las demas tenían el mismo problema y el mismo complejo… todas se habían enamorado de una persona de su mismo sexo

-Es cierto lo que dice Umi-chan- Honoka estaba sentada en el columpio sin animo alguno –No podemos quejarnos de lo que paso si sabíamos como iba a terminar, y lo peor del caso es que me enamore de una chica que apenas y estaba comenzando a ser mi amiga…. Que patético-

Por un momento los llantos empezaron a cesar mientras Hanayo levantaba la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa –P-Patetico?- pregunto mientras luchaba por no volver a ceder con los sollozos –P-Patetico es enamorarte de tu mejor amiga desde que tenias 10 años y que tu pienses que tienes oportunidad.. e-eso si es…..patetico- apenas termino la oración esta volvio a romper en llantos

Todas estaban completamente destrozadas por dentro aunque una de ellas por lo menos tenia la cabeza en alto con un gesto algo indescriptible, este estaba entre el enojo, la tristeza y a la vez la compasión

-Oigan… no se rindan- hablo Nozomi por primera vez desde que llegaron al pequeño parque –todas sabíamos que no era fácil desde que decidimos enamorarnos de esa persona, pero por eso mismo todas estamos aquí, dijimos que nos apoyaríamos mutuamente, no por un rechazo me rendiré, intentare seguir adelante con Elicchi, aun si esta…- una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla –Aun si esta enserio decide no volver a ser mi amiga… yo seguire intentando….. Pero por lo pronto…. Creo que todas somos libres de llorar no creen?-

En ese momento aquel parque que antes solo era el nacimiento de un llanto se convirtió en el llanto de 5 personas, 5 personas al que les destrozaron el corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo….. ellas las amaban con todo su ser y solo fueron despreciadas por el simple hecho de que ellas eran….. mujeres…..

El tiempo paso, todas las chicas estuvieron llorando por un buen rato hasta que la mayoría se detuvo y las que no lo hicieron solo se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para hablar, luego de eso y algunas cuantas bromas para intentar tranquilizarse cada una partio a su respectivo hogar, Honoka y Umi fueron por el mismo camino, Nozomi se fue por su parte y Maki acompaño a Hanayo pues esta aun parecia muy dolida

-Que opinas de lo que paso ahí Umi-chan?- pregunto la peli jengibre que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia un gesto pensativo y miraba al estrellado cielo el cual estaba teñido de negro

-Bueno… sabíamos como terminaría desde el principio….- esta volteo hacia el suelo –Creo que mi timidez hizo que no tuviera el valor para declarármele a kotori hace tiempo-

-Yo te lo dije hace mucho que debias hacerlo- esta seguía mirando al cielo –Pero…. que haras ahora con Kotori-chan?-

-Tu que haras con Kira?- le regreso la pregunta a lo que la peli jengibre suspiro desaminada

-seguire intentándolo… aunque pensándolo bien probablemente no seria lo mejor, tengo una amistad que no quiero destruir-

-yo.. no quiero que Kotori me vea como alguien diferente… no lo soportaría

"A veces…. Solo a veces yo….."

.

-Rin-chan me rechazo….-

-No lo hizo Hanayo, por lo menos no con la intención de lastimarte- respondio algo fastidiada la otra chicas que al igual caminaba a el lado de la castaña

-L-Lo se…. Pero duele no crees Maki-chan?-

-Si duele, pero no por eso me pondré a llorar- contesto de manera fría Maki pero sin intención de herir a Hanayo –solo intentare con esa idiota enana….. y si me dice que no….. yo creo que me rendiré….. no hay mucho por que pelear si lo único que recibiras serán golpes que no te llevaran a ningun lugar…..ademas….. yo apenas y conozco a Nico de este año…..- miro a Hanayo –Tu… que haras?-

La chica sonrio amargamente –I-Intentare al igual que tu Maki-chan….. y si no me acepta- de nueva cuenta esta amenazo con llorar pero sin dejarla Maki la tomo entre brazos y rápidamente la abrazo

-No digas cosas como esas…. A Rin le importas como ninguna persona-

-Pero no de la forma que yo quiero…. Si no lo logro….. N-No creo soportar a su lado solo como su amiga ni un segundo mas….- ante eso Maki solo reforzó mas el abrazo intentando consolar a su primera amiga y la que la llevo a estar en el grupo que mas queria y con la persona que mas amaba

"Si tan solo nosotras…"

.

Una chica entraba lentamente a su departamento el cual estaba por completo a oscuras pero esta al solo entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas sin encender una sola luz camino entre la oscuridad hasta llegar al que era su habitación, apenas al entrar se lanzo de lleno en la cama para hundir su rostro de lleno en su almohada

" _A veces… quisiera ser un hombre… para que pudieras enamorarte de mi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno…. Consideraba que un fanfic mas no haría daño pues mi fanfic favorito (POR QUE?! :,c) esta apunto de acabar la próxima semana, por lo que ademas de acabar ese, empezare este que no tendra muchos capítulos pero que serán largos, otra cosa es que acabare cierto fic TsubaHono que tengo por ahi para solo quedar con 4 fics activos uwu**

 **En fin este será un gender :3**

 **Reviews? :3**

 **Espero que les guste y si no les gusta no se que hacen por esta parte de la lectura nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 _"Muy bien….. Vamos a repasar"_

El dia era perfecto, el sol a todo su explendor, el cielo despejado, los pajaros cantaban y sobre todo la gente salia con mucha alegría por las calles ya fuera a trabajar o a la escuela pues se suponía que hoy era viernes, pero en cierto apartamento habían 5 personas, 5 personas que por razones muy raras no habían asistido a la escuela y en estos mismos momentos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, las personas sin excepción alguna con un semblante confundido, adolorido o bien asustado

-Bien… alguien quiere comenzar?- pregunte sin mi usual calma pues estaba que estallaba del pánico por lo que en este momento pasaba, no me lo creía ni me lo tragaba pero ahí estaba, y no solo yo

-Empezar de que?- suspiro una de las personas con molestia –No tengo ni la menor idea de que nos paso y la verdad necesito averiguarlo…. voy a perder la cabeza si estoy asi un segundo mas!

Otra del monton alzo la mano, esta persona tenia una bolsa de hielo en cierta parte que a nadie le gustaria que golpearan y un gesto completo de dolor –P-Podemos… hacer algo verdad?... ya quiero volver a mi casa- su tono al igual era adolorido y en cierto punto creo que lo entendia

-Es cierto yo casi muero por esto!- grito otra persona del monton que se ponía de pie y azotaba la mesa fuertemente –Necesito volver a la normalidad!-

-Crees que eres la única?! Mis padres me ven asi y seguro me matan por pensar que era un secuestrador o polisón!- le reclamo la persona mas agresiva

-CALLENSE USTEDES 2!- les reclamo por fin la quinta figura la cual solo tenia un gesto pensativo, fastidiado, molesto y de pánico, todas esas emociones juntas –Necesitamos mantener la calma antes que nada o a este paso nos terminaremos asesinando mutuamente

-ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS?!- grito un chico pelirrojo que tenia un gesto entre pánico y molestia – No puedo quedarme asi toda la vida, es mas no se ni en que maldito momento paso

El chico era pelirrojo con el pelo acomodados en varios mechones muy bien organizados, este tenia unos ojos color purpura y sobre todo un gesto de molestia total, media 1.75 aproximadamente siendo una estatura promedio en cuestión de un hombre, este vestia un traje y pantalon elegantes pero que bien le quedaban sumamente grandes

-Que no lo sabemos asi que calmate Maki!- hablo el peli azul del grupo el cual en estos momentos vestia una camisa de resaque blanca y traia puesto un short de mezclilla que le quedaba a la perfeccion, sus ojos no eran nada del otro mundo pero sobre todo este en si parecia tener un cuerpo mas atlético que el de la mayoría de los presentes aquí, media aproximadamente 1.76 y si bien su cuerpo no tenia tanto volumen sus musculos estaban marcados por donde quieras que vieras –Yo me tuve que poner la ropa de mi papa, no es comodo tampoco para mi!-

Otro suspiro, este era un peli jengibre que tenia el pelo sumamente alborotado pero que a la vez llegaba a ser un buen peinado, el tenia los ojos como el mar completamente azules, media 1.74 y sobre todo una mueca muy pero muy cansada, este….. bueno creo que el y la otra persona presente eran los que vestían mas raro…. Llevaba encima una cobija de color verde claro y bajo esta vestia una pillama color rosada que apenas y le quedaba pues esta amenazaba en disparar los botones como balas en cualquier momento –Yo solo quiero ropa nueva…. Y un pan por favor

Por ultimo de los presentes habia un castaño con lentes, este con ojos purpuras , el estaba en una situación un poco mas complicada que los demas pues seguía en shock y con un fuerte dolor en cierta parte de su cuerpo, este tenia el cabello muy bien acomodado pues creo que era la única que mantenía su peinado original aunque un poco mas corto y con ciertos mechones que hacían su peinado un poco diferente, media 1.73, este vestia una bata de baño y bien tenia una bolsa de hielo en sus partes privadas –Y-Yo no se por que paso esto….. p-pero ser un hombre es muy…- esta solo dejo sin terminar la oración mientras suspiraba nuevamente

Por mi parte, bien en este momento nos encontrábamos en mi apartamento, si, en ese apartamento, en el que por suerte vivo sola y nadie me vio en este estado o me lleve algun susto de mas…. No como mis amigas….. o deberia decir amigos?

Un pelo bien acomodado corto a un nivel muy normal de un chico, mis ojos esmeralda como de costumbre pero yo al igual que Honoka y Maki termine midiendo aproximadamente 1.75 como Maki-chan

Mi sonrisa intentaba ser lo mas normal que podia pero….. no lograba hacerla pues por que se preguntaran? Por que las personas frente a mi son hombres… pero justo ayer eran mis amigas al igual que ayer en la noche se supone que yo tenia dos grandes melones en frente y no un pecho completamente plano

-Ya dejemos de pelear y tranquilicémonos- les dije a todos los presentes que me miraron –Si vinieron a mi casa es por que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir verdad? Resolvamos como nos paso esto y luego podremos gritarnos o entrar en pánico, pero primero revisemoss la situación detalladamente- les dije a lo que la mayoría asintieron

-Pero…..-

-Maki, no ganaras nada si discutimos, es mejor calmarnos y hablar-Dije a lo que el pelirrojo de mala gana asintió y se cruzo de brazos mirándome –Bien….. que fue lo que paso?-

Honoka levanto la mano energéticamente como si estuviera pidiendo turno para hablar en clases –Nos convertimos en hombres!-

-Gracias señorito obvio!- le regaño Umi con un gesto de fastidio –Nozomi se refiere a que hicimos despues de separarnos en el parque!-

-Exacto- mire a todos los presentes –Necesito que me digan que fue lo que hicieron justo despues de que nos separamos, con todos los detalles-

-Y-Yo no hice mucho…. M-Maki-chan me acompaño a mi casa, luego de eso me di un baño y por ultimo me fui a dormir sin mirar el celular, solo eso….-

-Y tu Maki-chan?-

-Ya lo dijo Hanayo- suspiro ya con algo de tristeza –la acompañe a su hogar, luego llegue al mio, comi algo de la comida chatarra que habia en el refrigerador y luego me dormi, nada fuera de lo normal a excepción de lo que paso ayer en nuestro club-

-Te dormiste sin bañarte? Eso es antigienico-

-Honoka…. No por que este en pánico ahora mismo significa que no te puedo dar una golpiza- le amenazo el pelirrojo a lo que el peli jengibre solo rio nerviosamente mientras negaba

-Bueno, dejando de lado a Honoka- cambie el tema –Que paso hoy en la mañana?-

El chico solo temblo un poco al recordar lo que le habia pasado y que tan problemático habia sido para el…. Aunque dudo que el sea el que mas haya sufrido….

 **Flashback**

Un dia nuevo….. el mismo problema de ayer….

Ese era mi lema cuando literalmente sentía que mi mundo estaba a medio romperse…. El amor que desarrolle por cierta loli con problemas de ira se habia ido al caño justo ayer, bien por mas que lo quisiera ocultar yo sabia la verdad… estaba igual o mas dolida que algunas de mis amigas, el pensar que en solo medio año ella fue capaz de ganarse mi corazón, era algo que me aterraba por el sentimiento que habia despertado en mi, sabia que no estaba bien sentir eso por alguien de mi mismo sexo, incluso me lo recrimine varias veces, pero por mas que queria un dicho era muy popular tenia toda la razon del mundo "El amor es ciego" y bueno… Tambien sordo pues me lo grite muchas veces al espejo

Un sonido ensordecedor invadio el silencio de mi lugar, este sonido no cesaba aunque yo me revolvía entre mis sabanas con cierta molestia, pero como de costumbre esto no se pudo postergar, me sente rápidamente en mi cama y en un movimiento tome mi celular para apagar la alarma de golpe

Dos golpes se escucharon en mi puerta –Señorita Nishikino, es la hora de que se levante

-Si, Si, ya me levant…- en un momento me detuve de hablar al darme cuenta de algo..

-Señorita Esta resfriada? Noto su voz algo diferente- dijo con cierta voz pensativa como si dudara de que fuera exactamente mi voz y no la culpaba por ello

-C-Creo que debe ser eso- conteste aun con mi voz mas grave de lo que la recordaba y claramente era mas grave pero no me explicaba por que….. debe haber sido por estar hasta tarde afuera con las chicas….

"Deberia cambiarme y luego me preocupo por los detalles"

Alguna vez has sentido que el mundo se encoge? Seguramente que no pues no creces casi 20 cm de golpe, esto me estaba pasando a mi y no esta de mas recalcar que mis ojos se volvieron algo confusos

"C-Creci?!" mire hacia mis pies pero algo no estaba bien…. Mis huesos parecían mas anchos, mire mis manos y el mismo resultado, los dedos eran gruesos y carnosos a diferencias de los mios que se supone que deberían ser delgados y pequeños, esto casi me da un infarto de golpe, pues este no era el cuerpo de una mujer y lo sabia por que desde niña he leído las formas de los huesos o musculos en ambos generos

A una velocidad desbordante fui corriendo hacia el espejo de mi habitación y casi suelto un grito de no ser por que me tape la boca con ambas manos

Delante de mi habia un chico de pelo rojo y con ojos purpuras, rasgos caracteristicos mios claro pero los demas rasgos simplemente eran de un chico, lentamente toque mi nariz con algo de cuidado, mi barbilla e inclusive mis hombros

Mi ropa era mi pijamas pero esta estaba apretada aunque tampoco me quedaba corta esta color morada

"D-Debo estar soñando….. esto no puede estar pasando….VERDAD?!" contaba del uno al un millón para no perder la cabeza "Es un sueño tranquilízate…. No pasa nad…"

De golpe la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer de pelo castaño probablemente de unos 50 años de edad, era una de las sirvientas de mi casa, mi rostro palidecio al igual que el de ella en cuanto me vio frente al espejo

-S-Silvia…- susurre por lo bajo mientras entraba en pánico, si ella gritaba estaba segura que enserio estaba muerta, pues por mas que quisiera decir que era un sueño era mas que obvio que no lo era ni de broma, si ella gritaba yo..

-Ara Ara…. No sabia que la señorita Nishikino tenia un novio- dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras se tocaba la mejilla con cierta ternura –Recuerdo cuando yo y mi esposo aun eramos novios, era difícil encontrar momentos para ese tipo de cosas, ademas pareces un buen chico-

-p-perdon?!-

-Descuida, no le dire nada a los patrones, me alegra que la señorita Maki tenga un novio tan apuesto aunque… pensándolo bien son muy parecidos….. en fin, usa la puerta trasera para salir sin que te vean- esta empezó a cerrar la puerta

-E-Esper….-

-Me llamo Silvia, mucho gusto, ya le urgia un novio a la señorita, sin mas me despido- esta cerro la puerta dejándome con una mirada algo confundida por no decir que anonadada o completamente desquiciada!

-Esa… mujer es la peor sirvienta del mundo….- murmure por lo bajo mientras que luego recordaba otra cosa –QUE NECESITO UN QUE?!-

Despues de esa rabieta simplemente me dedique a calmarme y pensar… esto no parecia un sueño, Silvia fue capaz de verme como un hombre y bien… no tengo muy claro como es esto, pero si algo se es que tengo que pedir ayuda…..

"NOZOMI!" me grite internamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos por la idea que tenia, de inmediato mire mi celular 7:48, en Otonokizaka entramos a las 8, si me apresuro la alcanzare antes de que entre a la escuela!

Sin mas estaba dispuesta a salir pero luego recordé un detalle, mi ropa…. Por lo que fui rápidamente a el cuarto de mis padres y tome un traje de los muchos que tenia mi papa, acto siguiente me lo puse aunque este me quedaba algo grande y con cuidado de no llamar la atención de la casa y escabullendome por todo el lugar Sali sin que me vieran

Acto siguiente….. me dirigí al departamento de Nozomi

 **Fin del flashback**

-Eso es todo, despues de eso ya deberían saber como termino la cosa-

-Ya veo… creo que Maki fue la mas racional de todas- comente sin ningun animo pensando las cosas pues habia una muy grande posibilidad de que las demas estuvieran en peores condiciones-

-Quieres seguir tu Honoka?

-No quiero…..- dijo desanimadamente –fue como una patada en el trasero….. literalmente-

-Honoka no tenemos tiempo para esto habla!- le amenazo la peli azul con un gesto irritado a lo que Honoka palidecio de miedo

-BIEN BIEN, HABLARE!-

 **Flashback**

Bueno algunas cosas no cambian de una u otra forma, con el corazón roto o enamorada eso no cambia nada en este aspecto… yo me duermo profundamente y no quiero despertar no importa mi situación sentimental

Me habia hecho una especie de bola entre mis sabanas y mi cuerpo lo cual era lo clásico de mi, ayer pensé muchas cosas hasta tarde del como serian las cosas con Tsubasa o que intentaría para poder enamorarla de mi de alguna forma pues enserio la amaba, pero claro esto nunca es fácil o por lo menos eso dicen pues ella es mi primer amor…

Como una costumbre en mi vida cotidiana la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe pues como ya era habito habia ignorado la alarma del celular

-HONOKA! LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—la voz que resonaba era mi hermana Yukiho, si ya saben, esa chica de pelo corto y ojos azules con mal carácter, esa chica que siempre me levantaba a golpes si era necesario pero que la queria como a ninguna

Solo me retorcí un poco entre mis sabanas –No quiero~- respondi con cansancio

-TCH!- casi de inmediato escuche los pasos de la pequeña se acercaban a mi y esta de golpe empezó a tirar de mi sabana –LEVANTATE!-

Al igual yo con pesadez empece a forcejear para aferrarme a la cama pero sin la intención de dejar que mi sabana dejara de cubrirme –Dejame 5 minutos mas-

-QUE NO!-

-Por favor~-

-HONOKA!-

-Yukiho no seas mala AAAH!- en lo que decia la ultima oración cai de la cama pues la chica habia ejercido mas fuerza de la usual por lo que me hizo caer al suelo estampando la cara con este y quitándome la sabana en el proceso

-YA TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES TEM- la mirada de la chica sobre mi se volvio algo sorprendida y asustada –Prano….-

Solo me rasque la nuca con algo de cansancio mientras tenia los ojos entre cerrados –Si, si, ya se….. pero solo quisiera que me dejaras dormir un poco mas~-

-Quien eres?- pregunto la chica con una voz de terror a lo que yo la mire con cierta extrañez

-Que dijiste?-

Mi hermana retrocedio un par de pasos asustada para luego volver a repetir la pregunta –Quien eres….. que haces en mi casa y donde esta mi hermana?!- su mirada era molesta

Yo por azares del destino crei que ahora solo estaba jugando conmigo por lo que la ignore y me acerque al cajón de mi ropa interior –Yukiho deberías dejar de ser tan paranoica- abri el cajón de MI ropa interior y que paso?

-PERVERTIDO!- sin mas la chica me lanzo la sabana encima y casi al mismo tiempo que esta aterrizo en mi, una patada llego a mi rostro por encima de la sabana sacándome a volar…. Y literalmente… me saco a volar

-AAAH! AUCH!- la fuerza con la que me pateo fue la suficiente para sacarme a volar por la ventana de mi habitación rompiendo la ventana con ello y por ultimo haciéndome caer en el suelo de la calle aun en pijama y con la sabana –YUKIHO QUE DEMONIOS?!

Esta se asomo por la ventana con una mirada de furia –PAPA, MAMA, UN PERVERTIDO ESTABA EN EL CUARTO DE HONOKA!-

-Oye chico..- una voz a mi lado resonó a mi lado y este era de un chico que venia en una bicicleta, parecia un repartidor de periódicos –Te recomiendo que corras-

-Eh? Por que?- pregunte confundido

-Porque cuando intente coquetear con la idol Honoka su padre casi me mata por intentarlo, y tu te metiste en su casa…. Escapa mientras puedas- me recomendó el chico a lo que no entendí muy bien pero acto siguiente

-QUIEN DEMONIOS SE METIO AL CUARTO DE MI HIJA!- la puerta principal de la tienda se abrió y era mi padre el cual traia en mano un cuchillo de cocina, este me miraba furioso

-P-Papa, Yukiho se volvio….- no termine la oración pues un cuchillo paso al lado de mi mejilla como una bala –P-Papa?!

-Tu…. Te metiste en el cuarto de mi hijita-

-Oye…. – hablo el chico de la bicicleta mientras me señalaba su bici –Sube si no quieres que te maten, te llevo-

Bueno despues de eso….. no hubo mucho que decir, me subi a la bicicleta y evite que mi familia me siguiera agrediendo por azares del destino… vaya idioteces!

Pasaron los minutos y el chico me dejo en un puesto en el centro de Otonokizaka, por lo que le agradeci y baje a vagar por las calles aunque la gente me veia con unos ojos de sorpresa y murmuraban a mi alrededor probablemente por que caminaba en pijama y con una sabana cubriéndome

Suspire pesadamente para luego mirar a mi alrededor sin mucho animo pues habia salido de mi casa sin mi uniforme probablemente alguien me regañaría por faltar a la escuela hoy… pero no queda de otra..

Segui caminando sin rumbo alguno pero al girar en una esquina paso lo que nunca espere, choque con alguien

-Lo siento- dije de inmediato pero para mi sorpresa la persona con la que choque…

-No, No, yo lo lament….- la voz de la chica se apago consecutivamente mientras me veia con detenimiento, esta era bajita y tenia unos ojos esmeralda ademas de una cabellera castaña

-TSU-CHAN!- dije de inmediato con emoción –Vas a UTX?- le pregunte intentando platicar con ella de la manera mas normal para no recordar la escena de ayer la cual fue bastante incomoda en el club

La chica retrocedio un par de pasos con una sonrisa nerviosa –H-Hola- esta no podia dejar de mirarme con el rostro sonrojado pero a la vez con una sonrisa que decia "Alejate disimuladamente" –E-Es un gusto conocer a un fan mas-

-Eh?-

-G-Gracias por tu apoyo a A-Rise-

Ladee la cabeza algo confundido –Em… Tsu de pasa algo?- arquee la ceja

-T-Te dare un autógrafo luego, asiste a uno de nuestros conciertos por favor…. Y con algo mas de… ropa….. –esta trago pesado –E-Es algo incomodo que un chico vaya por la vida con poca ropa….. Adios!- esta con la cabeza a lo rojo vivo corrió a una velocidad impresionante que ningun tipo de persona igualaría, pues para cuando me di cuenta esta corria al otro lado de la calle perdiéndose en la vista

-Chico?- me pregunte con algo de confusión pero luego al mirar a uno de los puestos de al lado en las vitrinas vi una imagen que no me crei del todo –EEEEH?!- me acerque de golpe al espejo y puse mis manos sobre este mientras veia el reflejo y me tocaba el rostro –E-ESPERA! QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!

 **Fin del flashback**

-asi que termine aquí por que no tenia con quien acudir…. Al igual que todas creo-

-Vaya- se burlo Maki con una sonrisa –Que te dolio mas? El rechazo de Kira o la patada de tu hermana?

-Maki….- le reclame para luego ver a Umi con una mueca inexpresiva –Tu umi?-

-La historia es algo… mas sencilla conmigo-

 **Flashback**

-HEY, PAPA ESPERA!- en estos momentos me encontraba con ropa de mi padre vestida o vestido como quieran decirle, la cosa va asi

Yo no tuve tanto problema en darme cuenta de esto pues tengo un espejo en mi cuarto, esto simplemente me hizo tener una reaccion analítica para pensar en que pudo haber causado esto o si estaba alucinando, pero al pellizcarme en los brazos o mejillas confirme que ese ultimo no era posible…. Claro mi reaccion fue completamente impactante pero nada fuera de lo normal a comparación de los relatos anteriores, lo primero que hice despues de llamar a emergencias y luego a el FBI (Los cuales me tomaron como loca) fue intentar vestirme con algo de ropa de mi padre….. si bien encontre algo que me quedara para mi las cosas no fueron tan bien en cuestión a la discreción

-COMO RAYOS TE METISTE EN MI DOJO?!-

Al entrar por la ropa que necesitaba termine encontrándome con mi padre que estaba en su rutina matutina, claro como era de esperarse…. Este no me tomo como bienvenida en mi propia casa ya que ahora parecia un peli azul desconocido para el cual se habia metido en el lugar sin consentimiento

El hombre me atacaba con artes marciales en el pasto del patio, este llevaba las vestimenta tradicional mientras que yo llevaba un short de mezclilla y una camisa de resaque para cubrir mi pecho

Tengo que admitirlo se me defender gracias a mi padre, pero el me entrena con disciplina para dominarla, el me enseña lentamente para perfeccionar mis técnicas, pero el que el las use contra mi en serio….. y yo apenas pueda reaccionar

-E-ESPERA POR FAVO…- mi suplica fue silenciada de inmediato por un golpe en el estomago y una llave en el hombro –AUCH!-

-Te preguntare de nuevo- me amenazo al oído –Quien eres?!-

-S-Soy Umi!- esto lo dije mientras con una media vuelta me liberaba de la llave y bien me ponía en guardia frente a el –No quiero pelear papa!-

-Ya deja de decirme papa vil ladron!- este me analizo en mi postura –Sabes pelear como yo y tu cuerpo indica que eres bueno en ello… Pero crees poder ganar?-

A los minutos o segundos de pelea el hombre me termino masacrando de una manera brutal aunque bien me dolia todo este simplemente con una llave al brazo me obligo a caminar hacia la salida con cierta molestia

-Te digo la verdad- dije cansada –Soy Umi..-

El hombre abrió la puerta principal y acto siguiente me pateo en direccion a la calle haciéndome azotar de lleno en el concreto

-Mira chico, eres bueno como peleador, dedícate a algo bueno- me dijo con tono amable como solia ser mi padre, aunque ahora que lo pienso soy su viva imagen de joven –Pero si te vuelves a meter en mi casa unos golpes no serán lo único que recibiras, entendido?!-

Ante ello solo asentí en el suelo levantándome de este algo adolorida, pero bien, mi cuerpo resistia muy bien por lo que no recibi mucho daño pero si dolia como el demonio mi ser

Me voltee y mire por ultima vez al hombre tomándome las costilla

-Cuando quieras hacer algo de tu vida ven aquí y tal vez considere entrenarte o darte un trabajo, tienes la capacidad para hacerlo- me miro con algo de amabilidad –Ahora vete, no llamare a la policía, creo que tuviste suficiente-

-G-Gracias- dije de mala gana mientras me alejaba del lugar, de mi propia casa con algo de dolor, bien entendia el por que habia terminado asi….. mi padre era buena gente con todas las personas inclusive conmigo aunque no sabia que era su hija

"Bien ya me dieron una golpiza….. voy con Nozomi ella debe saber algo de esto… mejor dicho ella debe tener la culpa de esto… o eso quiero creer"

 **Fin del flashback**

-A-Alguien me pasa otra bolsa de hielo?- pregunto el castaño con cierto gesto adolorido mientras que yo me puse de pie fui al refrigerador y le traje una para que lo pusiera en el mismo lugar que antes

-Hanayo y a ti que demonios te paso?- pregunto Maki arqueando la ceja

-duele tanto que te peguen ahí?—pregunto Umi con una cara de confusión mientras veia a Honoka

-Yo te digo- sin mas la peli jengibre se golpeo en una parte blanda y justo al momento de hacerlo… -SI DUELE!-

-Te toca Hanayo…-

 **Flashback**

La cosa conmigo fue sencilla, el dia empezó como cualquier otro excepto por la parte de que llore por un buen rato en la noche por cuestiones amorosas hacia mi mejor amiga….. claro esto era inevitable por lo menos para mi, no tenia el valor para confesar mis sentimientos antes…. Evidentemente seria menor ahora

El celular sono dándome a entender que era hora de encarar aquel rostro que no queria ver pues temia que no seria capaz de hacerlo…no tengo idea del por que dios me hizo enamorarme de una chica…. Tan difícil era hacer que me enamorara de un hombre

Rápidamente Sali de mi habitación aun adormilada sin estar ni siquiera en mis 2 sentidos pues ni a eso llegaba, caminaba lentamente tallándome los ojos repetidamente pero con mis anteojos en mano para despues de bañarme…. No tenia ni la mas minima intención de arreglarme para verme linda para Rin-chan….

Escuche que mis padres estaban en la cocina por el sonido de los cubiertos o de la taza de café sobre la mesa, claro esto no me tomo mucho de sorpresa pues las mañanas siempre solian ser asi

Entre al baño sin prisa alguna y aun adormilada, yo estaba dispuesta a bañarme pero ahora que mis sentidos se recuperaban poco a poco sentía muy ligera la espalda…. Excesivamente ligera

Me quite la camisa sin mucha atención…. En ocasiones soy aun mas despistada que Rin-chan y este era un ejemplo perfecto, al quitármela me sentí normal como si no faltaran dos cosas pero evidentemente faltaban, pero yo por mis pensamientos no me di cuenta

Pero hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar por mas dormida que estes… me quite el pantalon de la pijama lentamente

-KYAAAAAA!- mi grito resonó entre todo el lugar, la casa, la manzana, o inclusive la ciudad….

Mis 5 sentidos se activaron de golpe mientras con ellos subia mi pantalon a la vez con el rostro completamente rojo

"E-ESO ERA?!" mire de nuevo para que mis ojos se pusieran completamente…. Perdidos no habia otra palabra, estaba apunto de desmayarme pero algo llamo mi atención

-HIJA?! ESTAS BIEN?!- una voz resonó del otro lado de la puerta

-E…..E…..no….se…- murmure por lo bajo mientras me recuperaba para evitar desmayarme

-Voy a entrar bien?!- pregunto mi madre y acto seguido la perilla se empezó a mover pero lo único que atine a hacer fue otra cosa

-NO!- sin mas me lance contra la puerta para evitar que se abriera –E-ESTOY BIEN!-

-Entonces por que gritaste?!- pregunto mi padre

-Po.. Por que habia una cucaracha en el suelo pero ya la mate-

-Era eso? Voy por el repelente, en un momento vuelvo-

-N-NO ES NECESARIO!- mi grito no fue escuchado pues escuche como el par bajaban las escaleras en direccion a la cocina

Muy bien este es el momento en el que debo pensar….. opciones, opciones….. A puedo dejar que pasen me vean y les explique….. pero mi madre enloquecería antes de eso…..B puedo intentar quedarme aquí encerrada… pero tienen llave de respuesto… C…

Mire la ventana del baño con algo de nervisismo…..

"Estoy loca…."

-Hanayo ya volvimos! Vamos a abrir-

En un momento sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas me di cuenta que la camisa de mi pillama no era de mi talla por lo que atine a hacer fue a tomar la bata de baño de mi padre de el baño y acto siguiente…..

Cai en un arbusto de mi jardín….. ENSERIO SALTE POR LA VENTANA?!

-Hanayo? Donde estas?- preguntaban dentro de el lugar en el segundo piso donde antes estaba por lo que yo simplemente palideci

-Cariño la ventana estaba abierta cuando entraste en la mañana-

Al igual que cualquier persona sin perder nada empece a correr incluso saltando la reja de entrada para no hacer ruido y vaya que por alguna razon tenia la fuerza para hacer dicha accion, pero sin determe me escondi atrás de un auto estacionado en la calle para evitar que me vieran mis padres pues estos de inmediato asomaron la cabeza por la ventana para ver pero simplemente se encogieron de hombros y acto siguiente cerraron la ventana

Ante aquella accion simplemente respire hondo y me apoye de lleno en el auto con un semblante casi muerto…. Pues los nervios casi me matan…. Menos mal que nadie me vio por que si no seria un gran problem…..

-Disculpa... d-de donde sacaste esa pillama Nya?-una voz a mi lado resonó en el lugar y por desgracia la conocía muy bien

Al mirar a un lateral vi a la chica de la que me habia enamorado y mi mejor amiga, la chica tenia rasgos felinos, una cara de angel y una cabellera anaranajada hermosa como no podría describirla, ademas de que en estos momentos llevaba su uniforme de otonokizaka

Ante ello abri los ojos con esperanza si habia alguien que me creería seria Rin-chan…. ella me creería

-Rin-chan- dije mientras me ponía de pie con una sonrisa pero ella solo retrocedio un par de pasos con una vista cautelosa

-Te volveré a preguntar… de donde sacaste esa pillama?!- dijo agresivamente a lo que yo retrocedi un poco al notar su actitud

-E-Es mia…..-

-NO! ESA PILLAMA ES DE KAYOCCHIN!- grito con enojo la peli naranja mientras me veia –ENFERMO!-

Ante ello solo levante las manos en señal de paz –Rin-chan, tranquilízate…..- me acercaba a pasos lentos a ella que solo me miraba con cautela –N-No va ser fácil de creer pero yo….- posicione mis manos en sus hombros….. vaya….. no sabia que Rin fuera tan violenta

-NYA!-

-AUCH!-

La chica de golpe lanzo una patada a una parte muy blanda que por alguna razon dolia como el mismísimo demonio, y era enserio….. ESTO DOLIA HORRIBLEMENTE!

Ante el golpe solo cai de rodillas mientras la chica me miraba con algo de enojo –DEGENERADO NYA!- sin mas se hecho a correr en direccion a Otonokizaka –Ponte ropa!- grito por ultimo mientras por fin desaparecia en la vista

"A los hombres les duele tanto este golpe!?"

"D-Debo ir con Nozomi! En mi única esperanza"

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Entonces eso paso….. Rin-chan es agresiva con los hombres desnudos…- decia Honoka como si fuera un descubrimiento

-Cualquiera lo seria- dijo Maki con cierto semblante pensativo

-En fin, ya que hablamos todas de esot- dije por ultimo –debemos encontrar una forma de volver a la normalidad, esto esta mal…. Si nos quedamos asi no podremos asistir a otonokizaka, tampoco ser idols

-Otonokizaka no importa mucho- dijo Umi con un semblante pensativo –Falta una semana para salir de vacaciones podemos faltar ese tiempo y pedirles a las demas que nos cubran

-E-Es cierto- apoyo Hanayo que ya se quitaba la bolsa de hielo pues parecia haberse calmado el dolor –Las demas chicas nos pueden ayudar!-

-Para eso son las compañeras- Dije con una sonrisa –Le llamare a Elicchi para que nos de un justificante y contarle nuestra situacio….-

-No lo hagas!- de pronto un pequeño grito vino de parte de Maki que tenia un semblante algo alterado

-Maki? Por que no?- pregunto Umi

-No lo ven?- se puso de pie mientras nos veia a todas con una sonrisa –Esto es lo que necesitamos!-

Honoka alzo la mano como si pidiera turno –No te entiendo-

-Y-Yo tampoco- apoyo Hanayo

-A que te refieres Maki-chan?- pregunte con un tono algo analizador

-Podemos hacer lo que ayer nos era imposible, podemos ganarnos su amor- ante la declaración de la pelirroja todas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y incredulidad menos yo que ya esperaba la propuesta –Podemos ganar el amor de la chicas que amamos, ellas dijeron que les gustaban los hombres- se señalo –Somos hombres, aprovechemos esto, tengamos un segunda oportunidad!-

-No creo que sea lo correcto…..- susurre mientras lo veia fijamente –Lo que tu quieres es engañar a las demas…. Enamorarlas como otra persona que no eres tu…

Maki me vio retadoramente –Exactamente eso quiero….. quiero ganarme a Nico… quiero su amor y el tener esta oportunidad es algo milagroso- miro a los demas chicos –Hanayo no quieres el amor de Rin? Honoka el de Tsubasa y Umi el de Kotori? Todas lo queremos Nozomi y no lo pudimos conseguir como nosotras mismas- todas bajaron la mirada apenadas

-No es correcto…-

-No lo es…- susurro Hanayo –Pero….. si asi… Rin-chan me ama…..-

-Yo no tengo nada que perder- dijo animadamente Honoka

-Lo intentare- se apunto Umi

-Nozomi….. te juro que si no logramos nuestro objetivo buscaremos la forma de volver a la normalidad….. pero por ahora….. no quieres el amor de Eli?-

"Claro que lo quiero….."

- _Si es asi….. intentemoslo…. Todos….. ganémonos su corazón-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **Drakoroi:** Tu review es la que mas queria contestar de todas… amigo ya vi tu perfil y vi la historia que literalmente es parecida, pero te digo que jamas en mi vida la vi, nunca la lei, el único gender que he leído es "Black Passion" de ahí en fuera no he leído mas….. la inspiración 100% de este fic viene directamente de Ki mi no nawa o Your Name…. Lamento decir que no tenia ni la menor idea de la existencia de tu fic

Gracias por leer

 **ZeKRomS117:** Gracias por tu apoyo nwn7 me alegra que te guste como va el fic y espero que te guste aun mas como continuara

 **tokha chan** Una vez a la semana que te parece jaja nwn/

 **honky:** Sus actitudes variaran eso si, pero sin alejarse de la base del personaje, espero te guste nwn7

 **tavis-rock:** ¬¬ si ya se… te he pedido por un mes que actualices y me ignoras :c, por cierto me alegra que te hayas tomado la libertad de leer uno de mis fics, me gustan mucho los tuyos nwn/

 **KotoUmiNzEl:** Crea lo que quiera….. pero el fic no tiene trama oculta, no solo tratara de lo que la mayoría dicen nwn/

 **A los demas que leyeron y dejaron reviews, les agradezco su apoyo pero no habia mucho que responder mas que eso jaja n,w,n**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"El plan comienza con el pie derecho"

Si bien las cosas desde que nos convertimos en hombres habían sido un tanto agitada, llevábamos aproximadamente unos 5 dias desde que esto paso, pero nosotras nos aseguramos de mantener este pequeño secreto entre nosotras para evitar algun problema en especial

-HONOKA! OTRA VEZ DEJASTE TU DESASTRE EN LA SALA!-

-EGH! L-lo siento-

-Sentirlo no te servirá de nada!-

Ese escandalo venia desde la sala de nuestro apartamento, y se preguntaran….. Cual apartamento? Pues la verdad muchas cosas se tuvieron que cambiar para lograr nuestro objetivo, para empezar, estaba el detalle de que las chicas de Muse las cuales eran nuestras metas en estos momentos habían sido engañadas por nosotras, usando el chat de Muse las 5 contactamos a las demas diciendo que saldríamos de viaje por las vacaciones asi faltando una semana completa a la escuela bajo esa excusa

Las excusas variaron, como yo diciendo que iria a un internado en europa, Hanayo diciendo que iria con su abuela que vivía en un pueblo algo distante, Honoka dijo que saldría de la ciudad un tiempo para visitar a sus tios, Umi con la excusa de que practicaría intensamente en un dojo amigo de su familia donde se centraria en sus entrenamientos de arquería y artes marciales, Nozomi por su parte dijo que iria a visitar a sus padres que se encontraban en estos momentos en Korea por lo que esta tenia muy bien justificado todo

Las cosas iban bien, pero ese solo fue el primer paso, tuvimos que tomar medidas de seguridad para asegurarnos de no ser descubiertas por las chicas o por nuestros mismos familiares, a nuestra familia cada una le dijo que irían a un viaje lejos de aquí a una de mis casas de descanso en las montañas, para la mayoría fue un reto hacer esto por el hecho de que sus voces por medio del celular vacilaban mucho, pero en fin, la mayoría de los adultos accedieron y los que no lo hicieron no tuvieron remedio pues pusimos el argumento que ya nos encontrábamos haya

Por parte de nuestras compañeras y ahora mismo objetivos amorosos, ya habíamos puesto la excusa, ahora la cosa era mantenerla, nos mudamos a un departamento en el centro de Akibahara que pague con mi dinero de la familia, esto para no arriesgarnos a quedarnos en el departamento de Nozomi y que nos pudieran delatar los vecinos o en el peor de los casos que nuestras mismas amigas nos vieran ahí

La mudanza se concreto apenas a los 2 dias, el amueblado venia con esta y como el departamento era uno muy grande las 5 personas cabíamos sin problema alguno haciendo de este nuestro nuevo hogar

El proceso de adaptación no fue fácil pues aunque tuviéramos estos cuerpos habia cosas que no cambiaban como nuestras actitudes o rasgos pero el aprender a vestirse y actuar como chico fue algo muy complicado por no decir que casi era imposible, los días pasaron y pasaron mientras todas intentábamos dejar de lado los habitos tan femeninos que teníamos para no correr riesgos, y no solo esta adaptación fue difícil si no que mas bien hubo una parte un poco mas incomoda….

El aprender a hacer tus necesidades con cierto pedazo de carne que nosotras solo habíamos leído en libros, bien esto era incomodo pero no imposible por lo que este fue nuestro ultimo proceso de adaptación

5 dias de planearlo por completo y creíamos que teníamos todo resuelto, pero bien eso no era del todo cierto, pues que digamos hay cierta parte que faltaba en el plan y esa era muy importante tanto que solo se resumia en 5 palabras ….. COMO NOS ACERCAMOS A ELLAS?!

Casi una semana y aun no sabíamos como acercarnos a las chicas, menos Hanayo y Honoka que habían tenido un roce con ellas apenas el primer dia que paso esto.

Por mi parte yo me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando aquellas peleas que eran protagonizadas por las dos mas fastidiosas del grupo, pues hacían un duo que era realmente odioso

Estaba sentada en la silla de mi habitación frente al escritorio leyendo un libro detenidamente intentando matar el tiempo como los últimos días, ya estaba fastidiada de tanta cosa que hacían ahí Honoka y Umi, tanto como Nozomi, Hanayo y yo estábamos en ese estado de molestia desde hace días y hartas con la rutina de esas dos (y para que hartes a Hanayo enserio debes de esforzarte mucho)

Revise mi celular que estaba en el escritorio pero como los últimos días no tenia ni un solo mensaje al igual que todas sin ningun solo mensaje en nuestros nuevos celulares

Llevaba días pensando en solo algo, como acercarme a cierta pelinegra que no dejaba mi cabeza en paz desde hace mucho tiempo, como podría hacer que Nico-chan se fijara en mi y mas con el detalle de que no puedo hablarle de esta manera

Ademas tenia algo de miedo "Que tal si me reconoce?" si bien esto diría alguien que era imposible no era descabellado, aun era pelirroja, tenia unos ojos del mismo tono y algunas costumbres que no habia logrado eliminar del todo

Un par de golpes se oyeron en la puerta de mi habitación

-Pasen-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico peli morado el cual ya tenia un gesto fastidiado

-Nozomi, que pasa?-

Este suspiro –Hanayo-chan dice que quiere ir a comer algo de arroz….. vienes?-

-Si claro, solo déjame cambiarme- al decir esto Nozomi sonrio de manera burlona

-Oye Maki-chan…..recuerdas el washi washi?-

Por mi parte me habia puesto de pie y me habia quitado la camisa de resaque color blanca que tenia para ponerme una nueva playera, esta de color naranja, ademas de eso tenia puesto un pantalon de mezclilla y mi calzado deportivo

-Si, que hay con eso- al mirarla este tenia una mirada sumamente divertida lo cual solo me hizo abrir los ojos con alerta y acto siguiente cubrirme con las dos manos cierta parte que caracteriza al hombre –NI LO PIENSES!-

Nozomi rio divertida para de inmediato asentir –Bueno, nos vamos?-

En ese momento casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 5 nos encontrábamos en la calle, caminando platicando como chicos de nuestra edad, la platica era amena, Hanayo hablaba de cuanto queria comer arroz desde hacia unos días, esta llevaba puesta sus típicas gafas, una camisa de botones de manga larga color blanca y un pantalon oscuro, Nozomi por su parte llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color gris y unos shorts de mezclilla, Honoka como de costumbre llevaba una camisa de color naranja y su pantalon de mezclilla al igual que yo y por ultimo Umi llevaba puesta una chamarra de cuero color negra y una playera azul bajo esta. La platica como decia era buena, pero el caminar por la calle era un tanto incomodo por una simple razon, mucha gente se nos quedaban viendo e incluso empezaban a hablar en susurros entre estas, casi en su totalidad eran chicas las que hacían esto

-E-Em….. p-por que todas nos miran?- pregunto Hanayo con un gesto preocupado –H-Hicimos algo malo?-

-Yo creo que es por que vestimos mal- comento Honoka ladeando la cabeza con una gota de sudor en la mejilla

-E-Esto me incomoda- susurro Umi mirando a ambos lados frenéticamente

Por parte de Nozomi y mia, las dos ignorábamos por completo nuestro entorno mientras caminábamos, a diferencia de las demas nosotras si teníamos en claro por que nos miraban, probablemente les parecíamos atractivos de alguna manera y lo eramos aunque suene muy vanidoso

.

-Han pensado en algo?- preguntaba Nozomi mientras tomaba de su limonada

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en lo que era el restaurant de arroz donde Honoka y Hanayo comían a escondidas en sus entrenamientos, las 5 estabamos en una mesa redonda todas sentadas en su respectiva silla y con un postre diferente pues ya habíamos comido

Umi hizo un leve mueca –No se me ocurre absolutamente nada, Kotori es muy linda y atenta, pero como hacer para acercarme a ella?-

-Tu Honoka?- pregunte a la peli jengibre que comia plácidamente un pedazo de pastel

Esta asintió con energía –Ire a uno de los conciertos de A-Rise- eso me hizo poner una expresión de sorpresa –Tsu-chan me dijo que fuera a uno de sus conciertos con unos pases a camerinos para poder hablar con ella cuando terminara

-Pero….. eso fue cuando eras mujer, no?- pregunto Nozomi

Honoka sin borrar su sonrisa asintió –Sip, pero podría decir que lo compre, en internet se venden los pases iguales a los mios a un muy alto precio, no son diferentes por lo que puedo hacer pasar el que me dio ella por uno que habría comprado, eso me dejaría hablar con ella-

Ante las palabras de la peli jengibre todas las presentes la vieron estupefactas pero ella seguía comiendo su pastel de chocolate tan tranquilamente que incluso parecia un niño con un dulce

-Que rayos tiene ese pastel para hacer funcionar bien tu cerebro?- pregunte a lo que ella solo se encogio de hombros

-Ahora al menos una a hecho un progreso,….- Nozomi miro a Hanayo –Ya ideaste algo para Rin?

El castaño asintió débilmente –N-No es nada concreto pero se me ocurrio algo….. Rin-chan siempre cuando esta aburrida suele ir al arcade o a las canchas de baloncesto en los parques…. Bueno eso hace cuando no estoy yo….-

-Planeas encontrarte con ella por "casualidad"- pregunte el chico el cual asintió de nueva cuenta

-S-Si, pero será difícil… Rin-chan no tiene una imagen muy buena de mi en este estado-

-Si….. fue un golpe bajo- comento Nozomi riendo –En los dos sentidos jaja-

-Hablando de ti Nozomi, has planeado algo para Eli?- pregunte a lo que el de nuevo sonrio satisfecho

-Eso es un secreto, pero si, ya tengo algo planeado para acercarme a ella sin problema… que a todo esto has pensado como hacerlo con Nicocchi?-

En ese momento la frustración que habia desaparecido por un momento volvio de golpe pero esta como una roca que caia en mi cabeza

Suspire pesadamente sin ningun animo –Ni la mas minima idea… ella no deja que me acerque mas de lo debido cuando soy mujer, ahora que soy hombre y un desconocido… creo que todo será aun peor-

-Ya veo…- Nozomi me compadecio con la mirada –Tu y Umi necesitan una mano, quieren que les ayudemos a idear algo?-

-No gracias, ya algo surgirá- conteste sin animo

-Lo mismo que Maki, quiero hacerlo por mi misma-

-Mmmm bueno… en ese caso espero que lo resuelvan- Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie de la mesa –Las veo en casa en un rato-

-Eh?- Honoka dejo su pastel por un momento para mirar a el chico –A donde vas?-

-Voy al templo- contesto como si de nada se tratara –Quiero ofrecerme de voluntario para ayudar-

-Y-ya veo, eso es bastante típico de ti Nozomi-chan- dijo Hanayo mientras tenia una mirada timida –Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos todas-

-Si, tengo que escribir mi libro- comento el peliazul llamando la atención de mas de una en el lugar –Que?-

-Umi-chan, escribes un libro?- pregunto Honoka con una mirada curiosa

-Em… si, hace unos meses publique uno de una manera anónima, por lo que aunque sea hombre puedo seguirlo escribiendo sin que alguien se de cuenta-

-EEH?!- Honoka grito de golpe –Y por que no me dijiste?!-

-Es algo chico, no tenia importancia-

-Claro que la tenia y no me dijiste! Mala!-

Y ahí estaban de nuevo aquellas dos haciendo un desastre en el lugar y de paso haciendo que todos los presentes incluyendo al resto de nosotras se irritaran por el escandalo

-Hanayo, quiero ropa nueva…me acompañas?- pregunte al chico castaño que asintió de inmediato para ponerse de pie

Acto siguiente, dejamos a Honoka y Umi en el restaurant peleando (las cuales cabe destacar no se dieron cuenta de que las dejamos), las 3 miembros restantes salimos del restaurante y Nozomi apenas al salir se despidió diciendo que iba al templo, mientras que Hanayo y yo nos habíamos quedado completamente solas… o solos, ya no se ni como expresarme con estos cuerpos!

Pasaron minutos tras minutos caminando buscando algo interesante entre los puestos de la ciudad y nada parecia interesante, la gente se nos quedaba viendo a Hanayo y a mi (aunque mas a mi al parecer) cada una de las chicas babeando por nosotras, lo cual era raro.

-Maki-chan que te parece ese puesto de haya?- pregunto el chico mientras señalaba un local el cual decia que vendían trajes… lo cual si me preguntan… mire rápidamente mi ropa por delante y atrás

"Creo que un traje no vendría mal…"

-Claro, entremos- conteste al chico de golpe el cual solo sonrio de una manera automática y asintió, a decir verdad Hanayo aunque fuera hombre aun con su cabello y anteojos podia confundirla con su versión mujer

Entramos al local abriendo las puertas de cristal en el lugar viendo el interior, lo cual cabe destacar que parecia bastante lujoso, el piso de cuarzo, las paredes pintadas de blanco pilares alrededor y claro estaba una amplia pero amplia variedad de atuendos

-Bienvenidos a nuestra tienda- una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años se acerco a nosotros en cuanto resonó la campana de la entrada recibiéndonos esta con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cortes

-B-Buenas tardes- respondio el castaño con timidez y creo que en ese momento es donde la cosa se puso un poco… raras…

La mujer al escuchar el tono de voz de Hanayo abrió los ojos y vaya deleite que se llevo, esta se sonrojo al solo ver a mi compañero al igual que lo hizo para luego fijar la mirada en mi

-V-Vaya… S-Son unos chicos muy apuestos…- esta parecia atontada viéndonos de cerca y de todos los angulos que le fueran posibles

-Gracias…- respondi con cierta mueca sombria en mi rostro mientras solo pensaba en darme media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero claro… no todo en esta vida es tan sencillo como quisiera

-Oye Yuni, que haces? Deberías de hacer pasar a los..- por lo menos 3 chicas mas se acercaron uniformadas como la primera –Clientes…-

-C-Creo que nosotros- Tome el brazo de Hanayo –N-Nos iremo…-

-Claro que no!- las chicas nos sostuvieron –Podemos conseguirles ropa muy buena y será fácil que les quede con lo apuestos que son-

Han sentido cuando algo dentro de tu interior te dice que corras como si tu vida dependiera de ello? Pues mas o menos seria el sentimiento que tenia en ese mismo momento

No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando las empleada se habían dividido en grupos de dos y habían tomado a Hanayo por las mangas de su camiseta al igual que a mi

-Nosotras nos encargaremos del apuesto chico de lentes- Hanayo palidecio al escuchar esto mientras miraba a su lado la mujer que lo dijo –Encarguense del pelirrojo- sin mas estas se llevaron a Hanayo tranquilamente (arrastras)

-EH?! Maki-chan ayúdame!- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que se perdiera de la vista en la tienda tan inmensa

"se fuerte Hanayo" fue lo único que pensaba mientras yo al igual me mentalizaba "Aquí vamos"

.

.

-Se te ve estupendo!- decia una de las chicas

-No mas que estupendo! Se ve sumamente genial! Es como si estuviera hecho especialmente para usted!- comento la otra

En este momento habia salido del vestidor de hombres donde habia pasado por lo menos una media hora metido de tantas veces que estas chicas me habían hecho cambiarme de ropa, aunque si soy sincero… este traje si me gustaba

En este momento habia cambiado mi antigua camiseta y jeans por un traje, este de un color completamente negro como la noche, un calzado del mismo color reluciente y bajo el primero una camiseta de botones color roja al igual que la corbata que tenia puesta, estas de un tono incluso mas oscuro que mi pelo.

Mire de reojo el traje una y otra vez mientras que las chicas parecían comerme con la mirada, lo cual me incomodaba de maneras que no podría describir, incluso ser idol era mas ligero a esto.

-Me llevare este- asegure rápidamente mientras sonreía

-Oigan ustedes 3!- grito una voz a mis espaldas pero que a la vez no me llamaba a mi, por parte de las chicas delante de mi estas solo palidecieron al escuchar dicho grito -Mas vale que me den una explicación del por que están dedicándole toda la atención a un solo cliente mientras hay mas gente que llega!-

-P-Pues…-

-saben que?! No quiero explicaciones, ahora lárguense a atender a los clientes antes de que las despida a todas- las chicas asintieron rápidamente –PERO AHORA!-

Las chicas salieron disparadas cada una en una direccion diferente dejándome con una mueca de confusión por no decir otra cosa "Rayos… eso me dio miedo… pero esa voz"

-Disculpe mi comportamiento, no suelo tener tan mal carácter pero aveces la gente amerita ese tipo de acciones espero que lo comprenda- la voz a mis espaldas se suavizo y en cuanto lo hizo esta parecio conocida para mi.

Me voltee con una sonrisa en el rostro –Claro que lo entiendo no se preocu…

Apenas al voltear casi me da un infarto… enfrente mio habia una chica de aprocimadamente 1.50 esta con el pelo negro suelto y unos ojos color carmín, ademas de una sonrisa muy cortes la cual desaparecio de golpe al verme

-EEH?!- -EEH?!- al mismo tiempo los dos nos alejamos de golpe del otro mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente… esto tenia que ser una broma, tenia que ser una maldita broma…

-NICO?!-

-MAKI?!

Las dos nos quedamos completamente pasmadas una enfrente de la otra con la boca abierta a tal grado que casi juraría que tocaba el suelo

esta me vio de nueva cuenta unos segundos mas para de golpe solo recobrar la compostura –Demonios… me asuste por un momento… te pareces a alguien que conozco-

"PERO QUE IDIOTA ES!"

-N-Nico-chan?- pregunte con una voz baja mientras que esta al escuchar ese nombre levanto la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con mis ojos

-Demonios… enserio te pareces, hasta los ojos son del mismo color- esto lo decia mientras me miraba fijamente y se cruzaba de brazos –Por cierto como sabes mi nombre?-

-E-Eres Yazawa Nico no? la idol de Muse- conteste con una mentira improvisada, pero es enserio, alguien me explica como es posible que en todo Akibahara me encontrara con la persona que mas queria y a la vez menos queria ver

-Oh- esta puso un gesto sorprendido –Me conoces, normalmente la gente que viene aquí no sabe nada de idols-

-B-Bueno es que en mi preparatoria he visto uno que otro Live por ahí con mis amigos y …-

-Hump, aunque claro si eres alguien con un poco de cultura deberías de conocerme, a mi la idol mas grande de todo el universo, a la vez la mas importante y hermosa- decia con orgullo

Mi mirada se volvio una que decia –Que egocéntrica…- pensé en voz alta cosa que al parecer escucho

-EH?! Que dijiste?! Quieres pelear?!- me dijo de golpe mientras recorria su manga hasta su codo, pero esto no duro nada pues esta solo parpadeo un par de veces para luego recobrar la compostura y acomodar de nuevo su uniforme pues ahora que lo pensaba aun era un cliente –Incluso me irritas de la misma manera…-

-Hablas de Nishikino?- pregunte a lo que esta me vio de reojo para luego asentir… creo que en ese momento algo divertido vino a mi mente –Oh ya la recuerdo es la idol mas hermosa de todo Muse-

Esta ultima frase parecio ser un golpe bajo para la pelinegra pues esta simplemente levanto la vista con sumo enojo –Maki-chan?! la mas bonita?! No me hagas reir, la mas linda soy yo sin duda alguna-

-Nop, es Maki- comente divertida –Es parecida a mi asi que claro que será linda, digo mírame, vuelvo loca a cualquier chica-

Esta me vio con un gesto que parecia descifrar lo que dije para luego poner un gesto mas incrédulo –Loca a cualquier chica? PFFFF si yo quisiera podría hacer que cualquier chico cayera rendido a mis pies, despues de todo soy la gran Nico Ni- esto lo dijo con su usual pose

-Lo dudo-

-Enserio?- pregunto arqueando la ceja molesta –Podria incluso hacerte morder el polvo-

-Eh? Una empleada me esta retando… creo que no habrá propina- comente divertida agachándome a su altura cosa que al parecer la hizo molestar mucho

Esta se trono los nudillos –Siento que quiero partirte la cara en dos…- las venas de enojo abundaban en su rostro mientras que por mi parte sonreía completamente divertido –Pero… lo dejare para otra ocasión, ahora… "Caballero" Desea llevarse ese traje?- dijo con tono ironico

Sonreí con suficiencia y burla –Claro señorita "Idol universo"- esta sonrio con una mueca tan forzada que incluso diría que traia una mascara puesta en el rostro, pero no era el caso

-C-Cambiese la ropa y acompáñeme- se le dificultaba hablar por la furia que tenia dentro de ella

-Mmmm no… me lo llevare puesto- conteste –Es mas, me llevare 2 trajes mas y tal vez te deje algo de propina-

Despues de eso solo fuimos a la caja donde la chica llego al mismo tiempo que yo, esta registraba los trajes y los marcaba en el sistema mientras los precios salían en la pantalla, por mi parte solo la veia mientras hacia esto, ya hacia tiempo que la queria ver y solo habían sido 5 dias o un poco mas

-Son 5000 dolares con todo y el traje extra que trajo de un acompañante tuyo- me dijo Nico a lo que yo asentí para luego darle una tarjeta de crédito la cual uso para cobrarme rápidamente

La chica trabajaba rápidamente tan rápido que incluso era raro, se que algunas personas hemos dicho que queremos un trabajo de medio tiempo… pero a la velocidad en la que ella trabajaba y a la vez la forma en la que lo hacia no parecia algo que hubiera desarrollado en 5 dias, ademas de eso… las chicas le temian, al parecer Nico era la superior o gerente de la tienda.

-Por que trabajas en una tienda asi?- pregunte sin pensarlo a lo que Nico solo suspiro molesta

-No es tu asunto- esta siguió teclando en su computadora –Necesito una firma aquí- firme rápidamente el papel que me dio y esta siguió en su labor segundos despues

-Es trabajo de medio tiempo?-

-Algo asi-

-Desde cuando trabajas aquí?-

-No te interesa-

-Hay algo que me puedas contestar?-

Esta me miro molesta –No es tu asunto ya te dije, ademas apenas y te conozco-

-Pues… mi nombre es Mako- dije en forma educada mientras estiraba mi mano

Nico me vio de reojo para luego estrechar mi mano –Nico, aunque eso ya lo sabias "Mako"- dijo con una leve sonrisa –Bueno es una larga historia… pero si es por un fan mio se la contare, ademas… es lo mas cercano a tener una conversación con Maki lo que hicimos hace un momento, se me hizo una costumbre tan habitual que incluso es raro no hacerlo-

-Ya veo- dije con cierto nervisismo pero sin que mi voz flaqueara –Por cierto, donde esta?-

-La niña rica se fue a un internado en el extrajero de vacaciones- esta parecia molesta mientras solo inflaba sus mejillas en un puchero –La tonta me prometio que me ayudaría a estudiar en vacaciones y se fue sin decirme una palabra-

ESTUPIDA! Fue lo único que pude pensar en cuanto recordé aquella promesa de unas semanas atrás, Nico habia salido por los suelos en sus exámenes, tanto que incluso Nozomi pensó en darle cierto entrenamiento especial, claro la peli negra no quiso esto y prefirió pedirme ayuda a mi, yo desde niña habia sido alguien que estudiaba mas de lo que necesitaba por lo que era fácil para mi, acepte sin problema alguno, pero… no contaba con que me convirtiera en hombre en mi itinerario de vacaciones de invierno!

-E-Es una pena-

-Si, Si lo que digas- me decia mientras me daba la bolsa con mi compra esta tenia una mirada mas amigable pero esta seguía fastidiada y se notaba a bastantes metros de distancia –Toma, y gracias fue divertido hablar con alguien, el dia estaba siendo muy aburrido y rutinario, trabajar hasta la tarde y estudiar en vano hasta la noche, ahora al menos incluyo en el dia de hoy patearle el trasero a un pelirrojo egocéntrico-

Solo sonreí algo divertido –Entonces, que te parece si este pelirrojo te ayuda con tus estudios? Soy buen maestro-

Esta me vio divertida –Apenas te conozco-

-En un café- le propuse –No soy un fan con fetiches raros o algo asi-

-Y tu que ganarías de ello?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

-Pues tu podrias estudiar como debe de ser y yo podría pasar tiempo con mi idol favorita- le conteste con una sonrisa haciendo que Nico se sonrojara levemente

-No dijiste que Maki era tu favorita?-

-Si bueno… queria molestarte un poco, incluso diría que la alpaca de sus Pv es mas linda con tal de molestarte- le sonreí de una manera muy animada algo que no era muy usual de mi, casi como si fuera una sonrisa de Honoka o Rin –Y funciono-

Nico puso un gesto pensativo para luego despues de unos momentos asentir –Me parece bien, ademas la mayoría de mis amigas están de vacaciones, no tengo la agenda muy ocupada que digamos… pero en un café!-

-Si, Si-

-Y si intentas algo extraño llamare a la policía!-

-Me parece just…. Policía? Enserio?- esta me dio una reprimenta con la mirada a lo que suspire algo fastidiada –Bien, Bien, tu ganas, no hare nada extraño, solo lleva tus libros y que no se te olvide nada sobre la materia de matemáticas, eres pésima en esa…

La chica peli negra me vio con asombro –Como sabes eso?-

-Ten mi numero- tome una hoja de papel y una pluma – y por cierto respecto a eso…Se te nota en la cara- me excuse rápidamente lo cual funciono

-Hijo de...-

-NO MAS!- una voz a mis espaldas resonó mientras que de los vestidores corriendo salia un castaño el cual corria de una manera desesperada mientras que solo al llegar cerca de la puerta cayo de cara contra el suelo –Ya no quiero probarme mas…- dijo aun en el suelo

-Hanayo?...- murmure por lo bajo, este venia con un saco a medio poner, el pantalon mal puesto, el cinturón desabrochado y por ultimo el cabello como loco pero sobre todo sobre salia algo

-Vamos, solo uno mas!-

-Pruebate este-

Las mujeres que antes se habían llevado a Hanayo venían corriendo con multiples trajes en sus manos para someter a mi amiga a otra tortura de ropa

-Tu amigo esta en problemas eh?- dijo Nico a mi lado por lo que asentí sin mucho animo

-Si, oye tengo que salvarlo-

-Bien, te llamare para quedar en el café como prometiste- dijo a lo que asinti con una sonrisa algo confiada mirándola por unos segundos hasta que esta me miro con represalias –Te me vas a quedar viendo? A tu amigo se lo van a tragar vivo si no te lo llevas de aquí-

-Oh cierto- dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa con las cosas que habia comprado y acto siguiente corria hacia Hanayo para de inmediato tomarlo del brazo no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Nico con una sonrisa –Fue un placer conocerte Nico-

-Igual Mako- sonrio divertida

Acto siguiente Sali corriendo con Hanayo colgando de mi hombro, esta parecia haber librado una guerra o por lo menos haber sufrido las consecuencias de una

-Oye Maki-chan… esa era…-

- _Larga historia... Larga historia-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mejor manera de retener al publico que con el ship mas querido de todo el fandom? (no mio, el mio es RinPana uwu)**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo y me gustaria que me dejaran cual quieren que sea la siguiente pareja en encontrarse, el orden por el momento no importara en lo mas minimo… por el momento uwu**

 **Guest:** No le voy a decir nada, quedese y lea XD

 **Love live:** Buena teoría, a lo mejor acertaste y a lo mejor No, gracias por leer xd

 **yohan2000:** como sabras mi fuerte no es la seriedad, drama o sufrimiento, si no que mas bien creo que es la comedia (digo yo :v) lo de Rin… en si es cierto, Rin siempre a sido la opción mas viable en los fics gender pero por eso mismo lo cambie, queria que fuera algo diferente, al igual con Eli que suele ser el hombre en la historia, con Tsubasa ni como hacerle pues no tiene actitud definida. Gracias por leer uwu

 **bory-chan,Tajshenay,** **niconiconiiimato,** **tavis-rock:** Espero les guste y sobre todo gracias por leer uwu

 **PowerEyes:** El YukiHono, que tiempos XD, pero descuida, el gender nunca me a agradado del todo tampoco a mi pues muchas veces solo sirve de lemon ya sabes, pero intentare hacerlo lo mas original posible

Pd: no se me ocurre como corromper tu KotoUmi de ninguna forma xD digo Umi de por si la va a complicar por si sola

 **Hasta la próxima uwu/**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

 _"Encontrando una oportunidad en un error pasado"_

Han sentido alguna vez como si el mundo te golpeara con todas sus fuerzas al negarte algo que anhelas con toda tu alma? No? pues a mi me esta pasando en todo el sentido de la palabra

Este es el sexto dia… el sexto dia en el que estamos en estos cuerpos, sigo pensando aveces que despertare y será algun mal sueño o en su defecto una muy buena pesadilla, pero en esta ocasión no me preocupaba tener este cuerpo, si no que no tenia ni la mas minima idea del como podría usarlo a mi favor

Soy un chico, eso se supone que soy ahora, no se mucho de romance pero se que cuando mujeres se te quedan viendo babeando en la calle es siempre por una sola razon, o tienen un problema muy serio o simplemente les atraes, eso fue lo que me explico Nozomi ayer apenas llego de el templo, al principio no lo procese bien, pero despues de una infinidad de intentos uno tras otro fui capaz de percatarme de algunos puntos muy verídicos, era un chico apuesto aunque yo no me viera asi, pero mi actitud me negaba darme cuenta de ello, Nozomi dijo "Si quieres podrias conquistarla solo siendo mas atrevida" pero el solo pensarme a mi haciendo algo como

"Oye hermosa, quieres ir a tomar algo?"

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos"

(ejemplos que me dio Nozomi) solo pensar hacer eso con aquella persona resultaba impensable, negaba que eso pudiera ser verdad, digo en una ocasión le dije que tenia un lindo cabello y casi me desmayo de esa sola accion.

Para colmo ayer Maki llego tan pero tan emocionada que por un momento olvido que era la mas malhumorada de todo el grupo, resulta que ella consiguió de alguna manera conectar con Nico, cosa que se me hizo muy rara, pero ella aclaro de que fue pura y mera casualidad lo que paso, ademas de que no solo eso, quedo de tener un cita con ella, lo cual a la chica le emociono de una manera inmensa y a todas las demas solo nos dio un poco de envidia, digo, 5 dias y ella avanzo por suerte, que maldita suerte se debe de tener?

-Umi-chan- un par de golpes se escucharon en mi puerta mientras que por mi parte cerre la computadora en la que escribia para ir a abrir

Abriendo la puerta me encontre con un castaño con gafas el cual solo era unos centímetros mas bajo que yo

-Hola Hanayo pasa algo?- pregunte mientras sonreía cortésmente

-Mmm si, lo que pasa es que Maki-chan salio a comprar ropa muy temprano para su cita con Nico-chan, Honoka decidio que era un buen momento para ir a Otonokizaka por el boleto para el concierto que dejo en su casillero ya que es sábado, ademas de que el concierto es hoy en la noche y Nozomi-chan se fue al templo temprano- este solo suspiro –Queria saber si quieres algo de desayunar antes de que me vaya-

-Irte?- pregunte algo curiosa –A donde iras?- pregunte mirando a el chico que ahora que lo veia tenia una ropa deportiva, un pantalon deportivo color azul oscuro y una camisa color verde al igual oscura, ademas de su calzado

-Em… t-tenia planeado avanzar un poco en mi plan hoy- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente y con un evidente sonrojo –Hoy es sábado y Rin-chan no soporta estar encerrada en casa por lo que… I-ire a las consolas de videojuegos o si no al parque que hay cerca de ahí-

-Enserio… como es que tienes el valor para hacer tal cosa?- pregunte con un gesto algo deprimido –Yo no me atrevo a hacer nada por miedo-

Hanayo solo se movio algo incomodo –No es que no tenga miedo, pero Nozomi-chan quiere a Eli desde hace mucho tiempo… Honoka y Maki están muy enamoradas de sus senpais aunque lleven poco conociéndolas… y yo- esta solo sonrio amargamente –Estoy enamorada de Rin-chan desde que tengo memoria-

-Hanayo…-

-Tu… no amas a Kotori-chan?- pregunto con un gesto determinado –Nosotras las amamos y por eso luchamos, debemos armarnos de valor y hacerlo o si no alguien mas llegara a sus vidas y es algo que no permitiré-

-Ya veo- conteste con una media sonrisa –Creo que eso a sido bastante útil, no sabia que tenias una faceta decidida que no tuviera que ver con idols-

Este se sonrojo de golpe –E-Es que cuando hablo de Rin-chan de esa forma… Q-Que vergüenza- rio un poco para luego ver su muñeca en la cual llevaba un reloj con un diseño un tanto infantil, este se sorprendio al ver la hora –L-Lo siento Umi-chan no te podre hacer de desayunar, se me hizo tarde, muy tarde!-

-descuida, ve con cuidado- le dije mientras el castaño simplemente tomo la mochila donde llevaba probablemente un balón y una botella de agua, la colgaba de su hombro y se iba por la puerta principal dejando un "Vuelvo en un rato" como ultimo

Por mi parte me sente en mi cama cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y mirando al techo cuestionándome tantas cosas, hasta ahora me daba cuenta, yo era la única cobarde de todas mis amigas, me quejo de la suerte de Maki, pero si yo hubiera sido la que hubiera tenido esa suerte probablemente me habría acobardado, no, no probablemente, era mas que seguro que me hubiera acobardado, no me atrevia a afrontar la realidad, yo era la cobarde… pero queria cambiar eso, Hanayo la mas timida amaba a Rin por lo que dejaba su timidez de lado, Maki, la mas malhumorada amaba a Nico, por lo que dejaba de lado su ego y orgullo, Honoka pensaba y planeaba seriamente, cambiaba todo su carácter para lograr su objetivo, Nozomi… en realidad no se mucho que pensar de Nozomi, siempre a sido diferente al resto de nosotras, siempre siendo una persona muy abierta pero a la vez misteriosa, eso solo me hacia preguntarme que era lo que hacia ella, dejo de lado a sus padres, siempre puso adelante los intereses de su amiga que los propios, creo que si alguien merece de verdad el amor de Eli es ella sin duda alguna

De pronto mi estomago rugio fuertemente haciendo que saliera de mi pequeño trance, vi el reloj detenidamente para darme cuenta que eran las 10 a.m, por lo que me levante de mi cama, Sali de mi habitación y dirigi al refrigerador

No esta de mas decir que me desilucione al ver que dicho lugar estaba vacio, solo con un pedazo de pan o algunas verduras, pero nada con lo que pudiera hacer mi desayuno

-Tendre que ir de compras- me dije a mi misma mientras regresaba a mi cuarto, me ponía unos jeans ajustados (claro evitando ver abajo al ponérmelos pues aun no lo proceso del todo bien) y una camisa color azul de cuello, ademas de unos tenis deportivos, si bien esto ultimo no iba del todo bien, solo iba a la tienda, no habia nada de que preocuparse.

Ya con todo listo tome mi billetera y mis llaves para salir de la comodidad de mi apartamento

Camine por los pasillos, baje el ascensor y sin llamar la atención Salí de ahí.

Fui rumbo a la tienda cercana pero para mi desgracia esta estaba cerrada por lo que tuve que resignarme a ir directamente al supermercado que quedaba bastante mas lejos, pero nada que no pudiera hacer a pie.

Ahora que lo notaba mis musculos eran notorios de gran manera, un cuerpo delgado pero bien fornido, cuando era mujer mi cuerpo estaba ejercitado pero por el hecho de ser una mujer no se notaba mucho por mis brazos delgados, cintura y otros aspectos mas.

Segui mi ruta otros 20 minutos muriendo un poco de hambre pero sin problema alguno, al llegar al supermercado solo tome un carro para compras y entre en el lugar, al final de cuentas tenia que comprar comida para toda una semana o si no seria problemático que la tienda estuviera cerrada otra vez como el dia de hoy.

-Estos dulces le gustan mucho a Nozomi- susurre por lo bajo mientras tomaba una caja de golosinas

El pensar en Nozomi era extraño en todas las maneras posibles que hubiera, por alguna razon desde que estábamos en estos cuerpos ella parecia distante, siempre con su actitud bromista pero en mi interior algo me decia que estaba mal, que algo nos ocultaba, tal vez como si supiera algo de esto o como si lo estuviera intentando revertir de algun modo, pero todas estas cosas quedaban en el aire pues apenas y podia tocar el tema de lo que nos paso sin que ella lo desviara rápidamente, estoy segura que Nozomi se siente mal por esto, que de alguna manera hacemos algo malo y aunque sea hipócrita yo tambien lo creo en cierto punto, usar estos cuerpos para hacernos con el amor de alguien… solo seria una farsa, que pasara cuando descubran que somos nosotras? Nunca nos amaron de ninguna manera mas que como amigas, por que eso cambiaria solo por el hecho de ser hombres? Pienso y pienso y no veo ningun escenario donde todo termine bien para nosotras, la peli morada en el fondo lo sabe por lo que ella conlleva las cosas a su manera.

"No soy quien para juzgar" me decia mientras tomaba una lata de comida de el estante

Compre todo lo que pude con mi dinero actual pues mantener a 5 personas a flote necesitaba de todos estos gastos, menos mal que el padre de Maki es millonario si no enserio hubiéramos estado en problem…

-LADRON!- grito un hombre mientras que por mi parte apenas salia del supermercado pero casi acompañado del grito un hombre apareció corriendo en la calle pasándome de largo

Rápidamente solte mis compras las cuales cayeron al suelo pero sin mirar atrás solo me dedique a correr a toda velocidad tras el sujeto el cual al parecer habia robado a un hombre hace unos momentos

El sujeto era rápido lo admito pero mi velocidad lo superaba y con creces, tanto que para cuando llegamos a la esquina de la calle este intento dar vuelta pero de golpe lo embestí dejándolo en el suelo y rápidamente doblando su brazo para inmovilizarlo

-Regresa lo que robaste- le exigi apretando mas su brazo

-AUCH!- se quejo –Ten la billetera pero deja mi brazo ileso por favor-

Apenas me dio la cartera dos siluetas llegaron por el camino que antes habia recorrido, uno era un policía el cual rápidamente me aparto del sujeto para esposarlo y el otro era… PAPA?!

El hombre era literalmente una replica mia, ojos color avellana, pelo corto azul oscuro aunque este con algunas canas y unos 30 años extras a mi edad, el hombre bien no se veia cansado pero si se veia adolorido por correr a tal edad, pero este quito toda expresión al verme de frente

-Tu eres el chico de el otro dia!- dijo rápidamente a lo que yo solo retrocedi por inercia intentando poner la mayor distancia que fuera posible entre ambos

-S-Señor… tranquilizase porfavor- dije nerviosa –L-Lamento lo que paso el otro di…-

No termine mi oración por que de golpe sentí como un brazo se posicionaba en mi hombro haciendo que me encontrara bastante extrañada de la situación

-Te lo agradezco chico!- me dijo animadamente mientras me daba bastantes palmadas en la espalda en señal de animo –Lo inmovilizaste en un segundo, eso fue increíble, fue judo cierto?-

-Em… si-

-Lo suponía, sabes pelear de una manera fantástica- me dijo con una sonrisa, ahora la cosa era un poco mas extraña, mi padre era un hombre un humor bromista a diferencia de mi que saque mi carácter de mi madre, pero la gran diferencia en esta ocasión era que el hombre parecia expresarse con un amigo que no veia hace años

-D-Disculpe- interrumpi su festejo –No esta molesto?-

-Eh? Por que deberia? Acabas de evitar que ese sujeto- señalo al ladron esposado –Se escapara con mi billetera-

-B-Bueno… me refiero a lo de su casa- "aunque tambien es mia… pero no creo que ese argumento sea valido en estos momentos"

-sobre eso… no estoy enojado, ya te lo habia dicho- contesto sencillamente –Solo que si lo vuelves a hacer tendre que desempolvar mi vieja katana asi que no te recomiendo que te acerques de nuevo a hurtadillas a mi hogar o te rebanare- dijo con un tono y mirada asesina –Pero demonios! Eres sumamente rápido, fue increíble-

-S…si…. Increíble- murmure con una expresión de miedo para luego recordar algo importante, me separe del hombre y rápidamente le entregue su cartera que tenia aun en la mano –Tenga, creo que esto es suyo, creo que no deberia llevar tanto dinero asi no perdería mucho-

El hombre me miro unos momentos para estallar en risas como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste –Dinero?! No es por eso que queria mi cartera jajaja- este tomo la billetera en una de sus manos y luego la abrió para mostrarme su interior

Una gran cantidad de fotos pegadas en formade acordeon bajaron de golpe de la cartera haciendo que me sorprendiera –Esta es mi hijita, es mi orgullo y no tenia remplazo de estas fotos- de pronto el hombre recibió una llamada por lo que me dio la cartera dejándome ver las fotos mas de cerca

"mi primer campeonato"

"mi decimo cumpleaños"

"cuando escalamos las montañas apenas tenia 12"

Sonreí intuitivamente al ver aquellas fotos con algo de nostalgia sin saber de su existencia

-oye chico- el hombre termino la llamada –Estas ocupado ahora mismo?-

-Eh? No, por que?-

-Mi hija se fue de viaje con sus amigas y la persona que me ayuda con las clases matutinas se enfermo, necesito que alguien me ayude con las clases de judo-

-Eh?! Pero yo soy un desconocido completo! Será adecuado?!-

-Te pagare- en eso mi estomago rugio exigiendo comida pues ahora que lo recordaba no habia desayunado aun nada, esto hizo reir al hombre de gran manera haciendo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza –y tambien te dare de comer, entonces aceptas?-

.

.

.

.

-Solo 6 dias y ya extrañaba este uniforme- en este momento me encontraba en uno de los vestidores del dojo de mi familia poniéndome mi vestuario que usualmente usaba para practicas de arquería pero sin el peto color gris, la misma falda azul, aunque no se como se diga para los hombres y la tradicional camisa blanca

Según lo que me informo mi padre el habia abierto un tipo de curso intensivo para chicas y chicos de mi edad, necesitaba personal que le ayudara pues no contaba con que su hija osea yo desapareciera, ese personal se enfermo y termine sustituyendo a mi propio sustituto

Despues de percatarme que todo estuviera acorde con mi uniforme empece a caminar a paso rápido al salón del dojo donde los estudiantes ya me deberían estar esperando

Rápidamente despues de llegar dando un gran suspiro abri la puesta de golpe pero a la vez con gentiliza para encontrarme por lo menos con 20 estudiantes, casi divididos en mitad pues parecia que en cuestión mujeres y hombres estaban parejos

Al entrar escuche algunos murmullos, entre ellos era "Otro aprendiz mas?" "es muy apuesto no crees?" "No se parece mucho al entrenador?"

Los murmullos venían de ambos lados incluso incomodándome mas que los hombres dijeran que era apuesto que las mismas mujeres, pero mantuve mi compostura y camine hacia el frente de la clase

-Buenos días, estudiantes, yo sere su maestro apartir de ahora por lo que restan de las vacaciones de invierno-

-MAESTRO?!- gritaron todos de golpes asombrados

-No puede ser tiene nuestra edad!- -Enserio será nuestro maestro?!- -Pero jamas lo habia visto!-

Los diálogos no se hicieron esperar pero para su desgracia soy un maldito demonio cuando se trata de disiplina y si no me creen pregúntenle a Honoka y Rin a las cuales entrene en kendo

-SILENCIO!- grite asustando a mas de uno los cuales se callaron y me vieron fijamente –Sere su maestro, es todo lo que deben de saber, mi edad no tiene relevancia aunque si tienen la duda tengo 16 años, soy cinta negra en judo y tirador de arco, por lo que estoy mas que capacitado para este trabajo, bien?- Todos asintieron por lo que sonreí un poco –Muy bien, dejando eso claro quieron saber sus nombres, pasaremos el invierno conviviendo todos asi que lo mejor es conocernos-

-P-Pero entrenador- una alumna levanto la mano

-si?-

-N-No deberia presentarse usted primero?- pregunto otra chica con un leve sonrojo

Sonreí divertida –Claro mi nombre es Sonod…- de pronto recordé un pequeño detalle y por pequeño quiero decir enorme, no podia decir que era Umi Sonoda, por que literalmente ya no soy esa persona

-Iba a decir Sonoda?- pregunto uno de los alumnos extrañado

-N-No, lo siento, me equivoque, mi nombre es Uki, mi apellido es algo que no tiene relevancia por el momento asi que… comencemos contigo- mire la lista que habia en la pared y la primera en la lista era –Kotori Minami- "ESPERA QUE?!"

A una velocidad record mire a mis espaldas para darme cuenta que todos los alumnos se habían sentado de golpe y la única que estaba de pie era una peligris que antes estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación, no la habia visto por que las chicas con las que hablaba me bloqueaban la visión

La peli gris estaba de pie con un gesto algo neutro que no podia descifrar pero podia interpretar que no estaba feliz o comoda aquí –Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, soy una chica de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, me gusta haces vestidos y salir con mis amigas, será un placer estar acompañándolos este invierno- mi mirada claramente se quedo clavada en la peligris pero al darme cuenta tuve que seguir con las presentaciones pues las personas estaban esperándome con mucha paciencia de por medio

El entrenamiento transcurrio como un infierno para mi , pues por mas que intentaba concentrarme siempre intentaba mirando a Kotori, ella haciendo ejercicios ya fuera sola o acompañada por alguna de sus compañeras, los minutos pasaban como horas, los segundos eran pesados, queria ir a hablar con ella pero no tenia la forma y aunque la tuviera simplemente… que le diría o con que tontería hablaría? En estas ocasiones a veces desearía ser Honoka o Rin para ser libre de echar todo al azar y poder hablar sin miedo

-Bien es hora de descanso- dije dando un par de aplausos, estos fueron bien recibidos por todos los presentes pues la mayoría se sento de golpe en el suelo exhaustos mientras que otros se iban directamente a tomar agua o hablar con sus amigos, pero entre toda la multitud vi a una peli gris que se apoyaba contra una pared mientras tomaba agua en silencio alejada de sus compañeras

"Se valiente, es tu oportunidad" empece a caminar con esos pensamientos hacia la chica "Decias que querias una oportunidad de oro como la que tuvo Maki no? esta es!"

Al percatarme de la realidad solo me di cuenta de que ahora estaba frente a la peli gris la cual me veia con un gesto confuso -H-Hola-

-Hola – regreso el saludo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-E-Estas bien? La practica fue muy intensa o…-

-Estuvo bien- contesto –Solo me canse un poco-

-oh ya veo- me rasque la nuca nervioso –Entonces supongo que esta bien… solo no tomes mucha agua si?-

-Claro entrenador-

Ante eso solo me gire dispuesta a irme con un sentimiento de estupidez invadiendo mi ser, como podia ser tan cobarde? Estaba ahí y no me atrevia a hacer algo mas que solo preguntarle cosas tan tontas que hasta yo hubiera dicho a algun fan

"Tu… no amas a Kotori-chan" de pronto esas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza sin previo aviso recordando a Hanayo, la chica que en cierto punto me habia explicado el como es que ella y las demas podían conllevar esta situación sin problemas, ante ese pensamiento solo pude sonreir mientras suspiraba y daba gracias a mi amiga castaña

Rápidamente arrepintiéndome de mi error anterior me di la vuelta y volvi con Kotori la cual me vio algo extrañada

-Puedo sentarme?- pregunte con media sonrisa

-Em… claro- contesto mientras se hacia a un lado para darme espacio para sentarme lo cual hice sin dudarlo un momento

-Note que estas algo desanimada- dije en primera instancia –Pasa algo?-

Esta solo hizo una mueca algo incomoda –Son cosas algo infantiles… creo que sonaria tonto si se lo cuento a mi entrenador-

-Eh? Tengo tu edad, por lo pronto estamos en descanso asi que – extendi mi mano –Mi nombre es Uki , mucho gusto-

La chica sonrio con ternura –Minami Kotori, el gusto es mio-

-asi que dime Minami-san, que es lo que te molesta?-

-como dije sonara infantil- volvio a sonreir de manera apenada

-No será infantil, digo, creeme cuando te digo que tengo una amiga tan infantil que incluso haria que tu queja mas vergonzosa fuera seria acomparacion- le dije refiriéndome claramente a la peli jengibre

Kotori solo sonrio un poco para luego pasar a tener un gesto triste –Es que… yo me inscribi a este curso hace 2 semanas para darla una sorpresa a cierta persona, es una amiga muy preciada para mi y por eso decidi venir, ya que en vacaciones de invierno pasa el tiempo entrenando y queria estar un poco de tiempo con ella- suspiro desanimada –Pero resulta que esa persona y mi otra mejor amiga desaparecieron en un viaje del que no me hablaron nunca, una se fue a otro dojo mientras que mi otra amiga se fue a visitar a sus tios

Solo sentí una leve punzada en el corazón al escuchar la confesión de la chica sabiendo a quien se referia y por primera vez arrepintiéndome de siempre entrenar intensamente en inviernos descuidando a mis amigas en ese pequeño pero significativo lapso de tiempo, solo pude sentir algo de culpa pero eso no me impidió seguir escuchando a la chica

-Ya veo… pero ella debe de quererte mucho lo crees? Tal vez algo surgio en sus planes- como convertirte en hombre como por ejemplo

-No me molesta, pero siento… que ya no somos tan unidas como antes, siento que poco a poco nos separamos, ella se vuelve mas distante en sus sentimientos conmigo, aunque a la vez intenta no hacer notar esto, pero la conozco desde hace tiempo, se que ella oculta algo, pero no se siente en plenitud para decírmelo- esta solo abrazo sus rodillas –No quiero perderla, es una amiga muy importante, pero aun asi siento… que todo podría acabar, que ella me intenta alejar.

La chica se veia deprimida, demasiado deprimida, por lo que solo me limite a hacer una cosa, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su larga y sedosa cabellera –No seas tonta, nadie podría querer alejarse de una persona tan linda como tu- dije dejando por una vez en mi vida mi vergüenza de lado –Si yo fuera tu amiga probablemente tendría razones para ocultarte mis sentimientos, pero no por eso significaría que no te aprecie-

Kotori solo me miro algo sorprendida –Ahora que lo pienso te parecer mucho a Umi-chan, tu pelo, tus ojos…- esta se acerco un poco a mi para verme mas de cerca por lo que solo atine a sonrojarme y retroceder sutilmente –E incluso te avergüenzas igual que ella-

-Eh?! Avergonzarse?-

-Me gustaba hacerle eso a Umi-chan, sus reacciones eran muy divertidas, como la vez que iba a ser nuestro primer Live, diseñe los vestidos cortos para que ella se avergonzara, si la vieras la entenderías jeje- rio dulcemente acompañado de los comentarios tan crueles

En ese momento solo apareció una vena de enojo en mi frente pero a la vez con un sonrojo que acompañaba dicha vena

" _KOTORI!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Aclarando, apartir de este capítulo los 3 siguientes transcurrirán en el mismo dia, osea en este mismo donde Umi conocio a Kotori, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta nwn**

 **Y por si alguien aun lo piensa este fic no será una comedia para nada, solo le agrego un poco pues apenas estoy desarrollando la trama, pero no será comedia**

 **REVIEW**

 **Katengecchi:** Lo siento pero al ser un Live los cuales suelen hacerse de noche el TsubaHono quedara como el ultimo o penúltimo ship el cual aparecerá, pero el RinPana seguro será el segundo capitulo

 **Love live:** Tu deja tus teorías, me encanta leerlas haber si acertan o me rio de como suponen incorrectame, pero creeme es divertido asi que te lo agradecería nwn

 **MagicFurro:** Bienvenido nwn7 antes solo publicaba en army pero ahora tambien en infierno xd

 **yohan2000** : Si, los cambios son lo que mas faltaba para cambiar los aires , NicoMaki es el ship por excelencia del fandom en general (aunque no mio) por lo que decidi ponerlo aunque no se que tan bien haya quedado pero en fin, no será comedia, incluso puede ser el fic con mas drama de por medio que haya, pero la comedia solo me sirve para no hacer tedioso el desarrollo de momento

 **Dodger el perro:** Jajaja Nico al principio era la idea, pero seria un problema por 2 razones, deberia encontrar un problema que desarrollar en base a Maki y ademas para sustentar el departamento ocupaban a Maki de si o si XD (en si esa fue la diferencia definitiva XD)

 **Tajshenay:** Me queda la duda… enserio eres capaz de leer este fic? XD

 **Usuario Desconocido:** Hice un tipo de sorteo entre los comentarios que pedían RinPana, KotoUmi y TsubaHono y gano usted lector desconocido que jamas habia visto en ningun otro fic mio XD

 **Ary14:** (Aquí vamos de nuevo XD) Como dije antes en los demas fics, es un placer tenerte aquí como lectora y leer tus opiniones al respecto ademas de que espero seguir viéndote por aquí nwn, lo del KotoUmi pues en las 3 opciones que tenia decidi que seria el mas fácil de desarrollar contando que todas las parejas se desarrollan en el mismo dia, hasta la próxima nwn7

 **Hasta la próxima gente nwn7**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

 _"Esto… esto es peligroso..."_

-Hola buenos días- saludaba un joven que pasaba al verme por lo que yo solo sonreí y asentí para devolverle el saludo

Al igual que muchas personas del lugar el era uno de los muchos que venia a el templo en la mañana para orar por un buen dia, esto claro lo hacían un sinfín de personas y mas ahora que estaban de vacaciones por lo que no era raro para mi, al fin y al cabo yo siempre paso el tiempo aquí.

El dia estaba a su máximo esplendor siempre siendo brillante como si el sol amara esta zona de el mundo, respladeciendo en su totalidad, me sentía alegre de estar en este lugar, desde que era niña me daba tranquilidad los templos y por alguna razon este no era una excepción si no que al contrario era una parte especial, pues me habia encariñado de este mucho mas que cualquiera

Mi nombre es Nozomi Tojo, si bien antes era una chica, resulta que ahora por razones al azar del destino, dioses o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer esto, era un hombre, de ser una mujer de 18 años pase a ser un joven peli morado de altura promedio.

-Tojo- una voz resonó a mis espaldas mientras me volteaba de golpe para ver a una anciana de muy elevada edad, esta con un baston y apenas midiendo poco menos del metro y medio, la mujer que se encargaba de cuidar el templo era ella, le llamaba señora Sori por el apellido de su familia, esta mujer era la misma representación de un angel, la conozco desde que tengo aproximadamente 15 años y desde entonces esta mujer a sido lo mas cercano que tengo a una abuela

-Si, que pasa señora Sori?- pregunte con una sonrisa servicial

-N-Necesito que limpies por donde están los visitantes, se esta acumulando demasiado polvo- comento mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban todas las personas que aunque no eran muchas se diferenciaban fácilmente

-Enseguida lo hago- sonreí divertida, el vestuario que usaba en estos momentos era divertido , pues era el mismo que usaba cuando era mujer solo que este en una talla mas grande, normalmente los vestuarios de hombres suelen variar un poco de estos, pero como en este templo solo venían mujeres como voluntarias no me quedo de otra que usar uno de estos, pero como dije no se me veia mal, no parecia de hombre o mujer si no que parecia un atuendo cualquiera lo cual me daba un poco mas de seguridad

-Sabes Tojo?- la anciana me hablo antes de que partiera –Me recuerdas mucho a cierta chica, su nombre es Nozomi, es una chica linda, dedicada y sobre todo hermosa, con un pelo y ojos muy similares a los tuyos-

Ante eso solo sonreí divertida –Tal vez seamos hermanos separados al nacer?- bromee –Pero no lo creo señora, mi nombre es Tojo y no por que sea igual que el apellido de esa chica significa que la conozco-

-Ya veo… es una lastima, se llevarían demasiado bien ustedes dos, aunque creo que con uno al dia me basta con sus chistes, extraño a la chica, pero que bien que fue a pasar tiempo con sus padres a otra ciudad, le hacia falta unas vacaciones de su vida rutinaria-

-No tiene ni la mas minima idea- susurre por lo bajo para luego hacer una leve reverencia y entonces irme directamente a donde estaban los visitantes del templo, apenas llegue me encargue de limpiar polvo, de retirar la basura del lugar entre otras de mis tareas

Siempre e estado sola, siempre soltaria sin nadie a mi lado, viajaba por el mundo como una niña siempre cambiando de escuela o de ciudad, constantemente intentaba hacer amigos, sin embargo jamas fui capaz de hacerlo, paso mas tiempo hasta que llegue Akibahara esta ciudad en su principio parecia una mas del monton, pero teniendo 15 años apenas encontre este templo yo me llegue a enamorar por completo de este lugar, decidi quedarme a hacer mi vida aquí pues sentía que era lo correcto, gracias a mi decisión mis padres me dejaron en esta ciudad con la condición de que me cuidara siempre, aprendi a vivir sola e incluso a muchas mas cosas, la vida era buena, tenia una ciudad, una escuela donde tenia la esperanza de hacer recuerdos que permanecieran por siempre, pero lo único que me faltaba era una amiga.

-Gracias por su visita-

Fue entonces donde me di cuenta en solo el primer dia en Otonokizaka, habia una chica que llamo mi atención apenas se puso de pie enfrente de todas las personas del salón de clases, Ayase Elichika, era el nombre de la chica la cual capto mi atención, esta era rara, parecia al principio ser una persona dura, que no le gustaba para nada estar en contacto con otro ser vivo, pero esa era solo la imagen superficial pues apenas la vi a los ojos me di cuenta que ella tenia un gran dolor dentro de si, parecia alguien que necesitaba compañía, que la anhelaba con su alma desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, ese sentimiento me atrajo a ella, la segui rápidamente apenas acabo nuestra primera clase, presentadome de la manera mas ridículas que se me pudiera ocurrir claro esto no fue muy buen inicio pero eso me importo muy poco pues ella con ese tan atolondrado inicio sonrio, sonrio y me hizo feliz.

El tiempo paso, siempre una delante de la otra , nos hicimos amigas rápidamente y para mi sorpresa fue fácil, tan fácil que fue extraño, el problema consistía en una sola cosa, ella era demasiado linda conmigo, atenta e incluso en ciertos y raros momentos cariñosa, esto era bien recibido por mi claro esta, pero en ningun momento de nuestra amistad deje de ver sus ojos, en los que reflejaba un inmundo dolor como si ocultara algo, durante todo el tiempo intente preguntarle que era eso, pero no encontraba la forma de expresar tan sencilla pregunta en una oración sutil, pues el dolor que habia dentro de sus ojos no era normal.

-Que tengan un buen dia-

Me inquitaba de gran manera, la curiosidad combinada con la preocupación me consumia con cada dia, cada semana y cada mes hasta que estos llegaran a ser 3 años sin ser capaz de encontrar que era lo que atormentaba a mi "amiga", un dia cuando estábamos en segundo grado me pregunte "Es mi amiga, eso es mas que obvio, pero… esta preocupación es inmensa, me angustiaría tanto si algo asi le pasara a Nicocchi?" nunca habia tenido amigas por lo que mis sentimientos no eran muy claros, Nicocchi y Elicchi eran mis únicas amigas que habia tenido hasta el momento, pero una vez Nicocchi bromeo en una clase simplemente captando mi atención y dándome la respuesta a mi pregunta

" _Oye Nozomi, no crees que ese rubio se parece a alguien?" pregunto la chica mientras señalaba a joven con dichas características en medio de la calle_

 _"Se parece a Elicchi!, es cierto, incluso parece ruso"_

 _"y ya viste a la mujer?" dijo divertida mientras señalaba a la persona que iba a su lado la cual me hizo abrir los ojos de una manera tan abismal que incluso diría que si alguien hubiera visto mi expresión se hubiera asustado_

 _La mujer que caminaba a su lado llevaba cargando a un pequeño bebe, lo divertido en todo esto es que la mujer era una viva imagen de mi, solo que con pelo corto y unos ojos de otro color, al principio me quede pasmada con el parecido, pero peor aun me quede aun mas incrédula al darme cuenta_

 _"Elicchi vayamos a tu heladería favorita"_

 _"Es una buena idea, nuestra pequeña tiene hambre, verdad que si?"_

 _Yo… queria estar al lado de la rubia… de una manera que apenas consideraba una posibilidad"_

Desde entonces fui capaz de diferenciar el sentimiento que se supone que produce la amistad junto al amor, el conocer a las miembros de Muse solo me sirvió para fortalecer mi teoría, el cariño que sentía por ellas era diferente al que sentía por Elicchi, muy diferente de una manera abismal, llevándome al punto de pensar que la chica era lo único que importaba en mi vida, con esa intención me di a la tarea de acercarme de una manera mas intima a ella siendo romántica o usando demasiadas indirectas con la intención de que me notara como yo queria, pero eso se desvanecio el dia que ellas hablaron sobre sus sentimientos hacia nosotras, me sentía tan impotente, tan miserable, tan estúpida, preguntándome, como fui tan estúpida para pensar que ella me amaría de verdad? Esto era algo que me habia golpeado en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Me sentía terrible, pero Maki lo dijo, era una nueva oportunidad que nadie en el mundo nos podría ofrecer, y debía reconocerlo era cierto, permitirnos este cambio para usarlo a nuestro favor? No me parecia algo justo e incluso ahora no me lo parece, pero… a la vez que estoy en desacuerdo con ello estoy en la cuerda floja, yo amo a Eli con toda mi alma, corazón y cuerpo, el simple hecho de decir que jamas me podría amar… fue algo que me destrozo y a la vez hizo que me sumiera en desesperación, ahora mismo me preguntaba muchas cosas sobre lo que pasaba

El dia que desperté de esta manera apenas al verme al espejo me quede estupefacta aunque no dure mucho en asimilarlo pues era mas que evidente que no era un sueño, me pregunte el por que habia pasado eso, pero mi sorpresa en cuanto encontre a unos alborotadores afuera de mi casa

"Hey quien eres tu?!"

"Que relación tienes con este apartamento?!"

"Conoces a la propietaria?"

"Y-Yo solo quiero una bolsa de hielo"

Resulto que 4 chicos aterradoramente similares a ciertas chicas que conocía estaban haciendo un alboroto afuera de mi apartamento, no dure ni un solo segundo en darme cuenta de quienes eran mientras que estos como niños y presas del pánico no lo reconocieron hasta que se los dije, claro despues de dejarles en claro que yo era Nozomi y no un hermano que se quedaba con ella

Las 5 chicas de ese parque, las que escuchamos aquella conversación habíamos sido afectadas por algo desconocido, algo que nos habia transformado totalmente, en todo momento conserve la calma durante la platica de como habían descubierto este cambio y sus acontecimientos, pero aunque suene cruel a mi no me importaba ninguna de sus situaciones… solo queria saber algo

"Como revertimos esto?" era mi única preocupación a la cual no encontre ni una sola respuesta, claro esto me decepciono, pero no me iba rendir, lo lamento por todas mis amigas, pero aunque mi interior me dice que lo haga, que lo intente, mi mente solo dice que esto no es lo correcto por lo que lo que les dije a las chicas fue una vil mentira pues sabia que si me negaba justo enfrente de ellas estas me intentarían convencer o en el peor de los casos se asegurarían de que no intentara nada que las pudiera arruinar pues todas estaban tan emocionadas con la idea de ser un nuevo yo, mi mentira consistio en solo una simple cosa "Me ofreceré de voluntario en el templo" en si solo vine a buscar a la señora Sori, si alguien sabia de esto, seguramente era ella, era un mujer sabia con mucho conocimientos sobre las artes misticas y ese tipo de cosas, necesitaba volver esto a la normalidad, pero antes tenia que lograr el momento indicado para preguntarle sobre ello el cual aun no habia encontrado para mi desgracia.

Me sentía sumamente mal, en esta jugada por mi moralidad estaba a punto de sacrificar la oportunidad de mis amigas, probablemente perdería su amistad y para mi nada cambiaria con Elicchi, pero aun asi les hacia un favor, pues yo se que ellas no serian felices sabiendo que las chicas que aman se enamoraron de ellas no como sus versiones femeninas si no como un vil copia barata.

-D-Disculpa- una voz resonó a mis espaldas sacándome de mi largo trance pues ahora que lo veia habia acabado de limpiar todo el lugar de una manera casi impecable sin darme cuenta de ello

al voltear me encontre con un par de chicas las cuales me veian algo apenadas –Si? Puedo ayudarlas en algo?-

-Em…Esto…- murmuro una mientras la otra le dio un leve codazo en las costillas –E-Esto… supimos que aquí habia una Miko que sabia leer la fortuna de la gente, queríamos saber si ella se encuentra-

La chica claramente se referia a mi en mi versión normal por lo que solo me limite a sonreir –Ella no esta presente, pero si me permiten, se usar el tarot, podría leerles su fortuna-

-Enserio harias eso?!- pregunto una de las chicas emocionadas a lo que asentí –Ademas de apuesto eres amable, eres perfecto- comento la mas confiada

-E-Es cierto- se sonrojo la mas timida

-Gracias, Gracias, me halagan, pero por desgracia para los tres… soy gay- les dije con mi usual sonrisa mientras que con esa mentira decia "Ni lo piensen ya me harte de que me intenten coquetear" aunque en si no era un mentira, era una verdad a medias con efecto inverso considerando mi cambio de genero

Ambas chicas solo se desanimaron en cuestión de esperanzas pero no por eso dejaron su principal objetivo, pasamos a una de las salas del templo donde sin perder casi ni un solo segundo me dedique a leerles su fortuna de manera rápida, precisa y cortes, las cartas salían parte por parte mientras yo simplemente me dedicaba a dárselas a las chicas las cuales se emocionaban cada vez mas considerando que sus cartas eran de buena fortuna, pero claro no todo era perfecto

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME ESCUCHES!- un grito de un hombre se hizo presente en las afueras del templo, el grito era agresivo muy agresivo, tanto era que rápidamente me puse de pie y Sali de la habitación donde antes estaba para observar que pasaba, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve

La gente alrededor que visitaba el templo veia la escena con una cara completamente discreta solo viendo de reojo la situación pues no se querían meter, estos solo murmuraban del escandalo que hacia la pareja que recién iba llegando.

-…Eli…cchi…?- murmure incrédula al ver con mas detalle a la mujer, si bien la mujer que conocia era una rubia muy hermosa de ojos color azules como el mar y una actitud sutil ademas de elegante, esto no era nada parecido

En la entrada del templo un chico de aproximadamente mi edad de pelo rubio sostenia del brazo fuertemente a Eli mientras este tenia un gesto de enojo tan intenso que parecia que en cualquier momento podría llegar a explotar, por su parte la rubia que aun midiendo menos que el sujeto el cual al parecer tenia una estatura aproximada a la mia lo confrontaba con una mirada completamente molesta e incluso de odio, como si lo maldijera, apuñalara e incluso asesinara con la mirada una infinidad de veces por segundo

La chica gritaba al igual que el chico de una manera acalorada mientras que esta se jaloneaba de el para intentar soltarse de el sujeto pero el agarre en el brazo de la chica se lo impidió

"Quien carajos es el?" me pregunte de golpe mientras veia la escena incrédulo, jamas habia visto a Elicchi tan, pero tan molesta, inclusive llegando al punto de verla con la intención de golpear a alguien

Dejando de lado mis dudas y antes de que esto se pudiera poner peor que los gritos, deje todo lo que hacia y rápidamente fui directo hacia los dos responsables del alboroto, la chica que amaba y un chico desconocido

-NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA YA TE LO DIJE!- grito Eli con cólera

-YO ME METO DONDE QUIERO!- le grito de regreso

Rápidamente llegue a ellos –Disculpen!- dije en un tono no agresivo pero si llegando a molesto –Me pueden decir que es todo este alboroto?!-

La rubia se giro a verme con una mirada molesta la cual cambio a una estupefacta apenas me vio –Nozomi?-

-Eres la quinta en el dia que me dice Nozomi- Menti –Mi nombre es Tojo en primer lugar, en segundo- mire al chico –Me puedes decir que demonios esta pasando aquí? Este es un templo, no un lugar para que grites y creo que ningun lugar seria adecuado para que le grites a una mujer-

El chico solo hizo un gesto de molestia como si me viera como un bicho, Rapidamente metio su mano al bolsillo y acto siguiente de este saco un fajo de billetes el cual me lanzo de golpe en la cara haciendo que estos cayeran en el suelo despues de haberme golpeado –Toma eso tarado y lárgate de aquí, no me digas como comportarme en publico, me comporto como se me da la gana, entendido?-

Mire incrédula al chico con un gesto ya no cortes si no mas bien molesto, demasiado molesto –Perdona, pero creo que el simple hecho de lanzarme dinero a la cara no hara que cambie mi postura sobre tu basura de actitud – normalmente no soy violenta ni me molesto sencillamente pero el ver a un hombre gritándole a la chica que amo siendo tan arrogante me hizo hervir la sangre

-Pierdete Niño!- este me empujo en un rápido movimiento por el hombro haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos pero con una mirada molesta

-Te pido por favor que dejes en paz a la chica y te largues de aquí pues al parecer no eres apto para estar en un lugar publico- le dije apenas conteniendo mi ira

-Eres sordo o que?- ahora este solto el brazo de Eli y se acerco a mi siendo por por lo menos 5 cm mas alto que yo –Te dije que te perdieras… o te largas por las buenas a seguir barriendo el suelo de este mugriento templo o te vas por las malas en una camilla al hospital mas cercano de aquí-

"Que le pasa a este sujeto?!" me pregunte en mi mente mientras que por primera vez sudaba frio pues por mas que lo viera el tipo parecia alguna especie de villano de las series de TV, el tipo arrogante e incluso violento, esto ultimo era lo que me preocupaba

-Jack!- Eli jalo su brazo por detrás con violencia –Dejalo en paz!-

El chico fruncio el ceño con enojo –A ti… quien te pidió tu opinión?!- en un momento me di cuenta de como el chico se volteaba rápidamente y alzaba la mano al aire con la intención de golpear a mi amiga con este.

No tengo la mas minima idea de como pero a una velocidad impropia de mi persona tome al sujeto por el hombro forzándolo a voltear de nueva cuenta hacia mi, y para cuando logre que este me viera atine a golpearlo lo mas duro que pude en el rostro, el golpe fue tan pero tan fuerte que este cayo de golpe al suelo sentado con un gesto atontado por el mismo golpe

El chico despues de unos segundos de asimilar el dolor se llevo la mano a su boca para darse cuenta de que su labio inferior junto a su nariz sangraba, cabe destacar que el sujeto parecia tener una gran resistencia pues a los segundos este ademas de la sangre parecio no tener ninguna consecuencia de mi golpe –Maldito Niño! Te voy a moler a Golpes!- este se levanto de golpe quedando enfrente de mi

Yo solo sentí miedo por el momento pues mi gesto lo expreso, pero gracias a dios no tuve que recibir dicho castigo del sujeto

-ALTO!- a nuestras espaldas una mujer mayor baja estaba parada viéndonos fijamente, pero esta tenia tras de ellas a dos policías los cuales nos veian acusatoriamente –Este es un templo! Es un lugar de respeto, asi que o te largas por las buenas chiquillo malcriado o te arrestan y vas directamente a la cárcel!-

El chico solo rio –No es como si no pudiera salir de la cárcel fácilmente, pero… considerando que una abuela con cara de trapo me lo pide, me ire- este se volteo y miro a Eli –Espero pases un lindo dia-

-Pudrete!- le respondio Eli de inmediato mientras que despues de esos diálogos el joven simplemente se dispuso a irse y asi fue, el se alejo hasta que se perdio a la vista

Luego de eso muchas cosas pasaron mi mano, resulto que estaba lastimada por el golpe que le habia proporcionado al chico, pero a eso no le tome prioridad, simplemente me acerque a la chica rubia que se habia quedado en el lugar con un gesto molesto, no hacia mi pero si probablemente hacia el hombre que antes habia aparecido en este lugar

La chica estaba parada en medio de el templo, esta tenia una mirada tan fría como siempre ante todos los que no la conocían a fondo, el cielo se habia nublado de una gran manera por lo que era mas que evidente que el sol se habia escondido como si el acontecimiento de hace un rato hubiera arruinado el momento

En ese momento me preguntaba muchas cosas, Quien era ese sujeto? Que rayos era lo que paso? Esa persona que despedia tanto odio y desprecio de verdad era Elicchi? Muchas dudas surcaban mi mente cada una mas profunda que la otra haciéndome sentir mas curiosidad

Pero curiosidad era lo menos que debía sentir en ese momento, lo que debía de considerar era que mi amada Eli estaba completamente tensa, molesta e incluso triste, por lo que dejando de lado cualquier pregunta o duda que mi mente pudiera albergar solo me interese en darle atención a la chica, camine lentamente hacia su direccion dejando a la Señora Sori adentro del templo.

-Esta bien?- pregunte en cuanto llegue a su lado, esta miraba a la salida del templo

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda- contesto cortante y con un evidente tono molesto

-Em.. lo se, pero no podia dejar que el te golpeara- conteste con un tono un poco mas ligero para evitar que la rubia se tensara –Simplemente creo que no podría dejarte con alguien como el-

Esta solo suspiro como si estuviera cansada –No te interesa con quien interactue, sabes por que?! Por que no te conozco!-

Ante ello solo sonreí tranquilamente aun viendo la actitud hostil de la rubia –Mi nombre es Tojo, mucho gusto, cual es tu nombre-

Esta me miro de reojo con algo de fastidio –Ayase Elichika-

-Espera, la grandiosa Elicchika? – pregunte con tono divertido y siniestro –La chica de Muse, la idol?!-

Esta solo hizo una mueca de molestia como si cada una de mis palabras la molestaran –Si intentas hacer que me averguence sigue intentando por otro siglo, tengo una amiga que me hace avergonzarme 7 dias a la semana-

-Bueno pues al menos déjame intentar- sonreí completamente feliz –La gran elicchika, la chica que tiene miedo a la oscuridad?- esta frase claramente atrajo su atención pues esta me miro con un gesto sorprendido

-Como sabes es…-

-La campeona de múltiples campeonatos en Rusia?, la chica que llamaban el iceberg en Otonokizaka? O la vil presidenta de consejo estudiantil como te decían tus compañeras idols?- sonreí ampliamente satisfecha y feliz de la reaccion que habia logrado

Eli tenia los ojos como platos y un gesto algo asustado apenas termine de hablar, como transmitiendo "Que… demonios?" –Como sabes… todo eso?-

En ese momento quise reir de una manera tan atroz y decirle caíste pero pero desgracia esto no era una broma que podría jugarle pues en verdad era un hombre , pero ella era la persona que mas amaba y a la vez creo que podría confiarle esto, decirle soy yo…

-Eso es fácil Elicchi- esta me vio aun mas asombrada –Por que yo soy Noz…- queria decírselo, enserio queria decírselo, decirle que era yo, su amiga con la que a pasado 3 años siempre a su lado, y eso planeaba hacer… pero no pude… por una simple razon

El concreto resonó por un golpe, mas exactamente el golpe del cuando cai de lleno en este, me habia derrumbado justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada, pero no solo esto… mi pecho ardia de una manera que no era normal… gritaba de dolor, lloraba de dolor, mientras con ambas manos sostenia mi pecho fuertemente, sentía como si mi corazón se estrujara, como si este estuviera siendo presionado dentro de mi cuerpo, esto solo ocasionaba dolor de mi cuerpo a un nivel tan intenso… que no lo soporte

Mi vista se empezó a hacer borrosa mientras veia como una rubia estaba hincada frente a mi esta con un gesto alertado, solo me gritaba pero yo no escuchaba mas que una sola oración pero esta no era de Elicchi

" _No debiste intentarlo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Perdonen si no hago reviews, pero tengo el tiempo contado y tengo que estudiar XD la próxima semana responderé doble**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" _Formando de nuevo los lazos… solo que un tanto diferente"_

-Que te gustaria almorzar?-

-Que importa, vayamos a donde sea jeje-

En estos momentos me preguntaba varias cosas, entre la mas normal de ellas era el cuanto tendría que esperar, llevaba por lo menos unas horas esperando afuera de este lugar para tener una sola oportunidad aunque sea de verla, tenia tantas ansias de ver a esa chica de la cual me enamore hace ya años, pero para mi desgracia esto no se daba

Abri mi viejo celular en el cual aun era Hanayo Koizumi y vi el siguiente mensaje

 **De: Rin-chan :3**

 **Kayocchiiiin! Buenos días Nya, pues como sabes hoy no tengo nada que hacer asi que probablemente vaya a los videojuegos que están cerca de el centro de Akibahara, como desearía poder ir contigo… pero bueno, solo queria saludarte para saber como estas, ya comiste? Te llevas bien con la gente de por ahí?**

 **Respondeme cuando puedas, tengo ansias de hablar contigo nwn/, pasa un buen dia y recuerda no comer tanto arroz por que te puede hacer daño**

Junto a dicho mensaje venia una foto adjunta la cual era de ella sonriendo mientras estaba en los videojuegos pues al parecer esta vez habia despertado temprano, en ese simple momento supe que ella estaba dentro de ese local, aunque en un principio pensé que podría entrar e intentar hablarle no me parecio del todo buena idea, digo, cuando vez a alguien que traia la pillama de tu mejor amiga puesta en la calle y te intenta tocar debe de ser normal que te agreda, pues por eso mismo, no queria que pensara que la estaba acosando, aunque…

-Oye ese chico no estaba ahí antes de que entraramos?-

-Si… creo que si, tal vez sea algun rarito, vámonos de aquí-

El problema radica en que ya parezco uno, literalmente son las 3 de la tarde y Rin-chan sigue ahí adentro, no me explico como rayos puede jugar tanto tiempo, o como tiene tanto dinero para jugar toda la mañana, se que ella es buena en los juegos de suerte para conseguir mas monedas… pero esto es ridículo, me sentía avergonzada de la forma mas horrible que pudiera describir, la gente que habia entrado y salido me ponían demasiada atención por estar sentada justo en la banca que estaba al lado de la puerta del arcade, aunque si bien no todo a sido acusaciones de que parezco raro, si no que mas bien… han intentado coquetear conmigo por lo menos 6 chicas hasta el momento.

Nozomi y Maki me dieron un discurso de el por que rayos la gente nos miraba tanto pues me sentía incomoda con tanta atención, cual fue mi sorpresa? Que literalmente no era por que algo en mi estuviera mal si no que mas bien como lo describieron ellas era "atractivo" a la vista de las chicas, bueno jamas me di cuenta de eso por que desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorada de una mujer, pero el punto es que aunque siempre termino evadiendo a las chicas con mi timidez estas son tan tercas que por lo menos a 3 de ellas les di mi numero para que dejaran de ahogarme con tanta insistencia… claro que no les di mi numero real si no que les di uno de un teléfono publico… Nico-chan me dijo que hiciera eso en caso de que los fans me insistieran a un punto que no tuviera mas opción y aunque no creo que sea la situación creo que la ocasión estaba mas que justificada

En algunos momentos como estos tambien me preguntaba algunas otras cosas mas normales volviendo al tema del cambio de cuerpos, el tener un cuerpo que no fuera el mio era tan, pero tan raro que sentía que a la vez no era yo… en ciertos momentos me preguntaba por que llegamos a esto, no entiendo por que el cambio tan repentino, tal vez fue por que alguien escucho mis plegarias? O las de las demas chicas?

Pero aunque estaba un tanto feliz de que eso pasara aun me carcomia una cosa por dentro, Que tal si Rin-chan me reconoce? Que tal si aunque le confiese mis sentimientos de esta forma no me corresponda? Si ya tiene a alguien en su vida pero no me lo ha dicho… no creo que lo soportaría… no soportaría una vida donde Rin este con alguien mas… siempre han dicho la frase, solo queremos que esa persona sea feliz aunque no sea con nosotras, pero yo estaba en contra de esa frase, claro que queria que Rin fuera feliz pero solo a mi lado, por que no creo ser capaz de estar junto a ella si ella tiene a alguien mas, de eso me di cuenta apenas teniendo 12 años de edad cuando sentí celos por primera vez en la secundaria, tengo miedo de como pueda resultar todo… pero Maki y las demas se esfuerzan tanto que no creo ser capaz de hecharme para atrás

"Tu puedes Kayocchin, puedes ser una idol Nya!"

La chica tambien me habia impulsado un sinfín de veces, pero yo era incapaz de ver ese apoyo como algo que se dirigía hacia un solo momento… cada palabra que ella me daba aun fuera sobre un concurso de comida, me daba la inspiración de avanzar aun en la mas peligrosa jungla.

-Oye el helado es bueno no crees?- un par de chicos pasaron enfrente de mi estos iban comiendo dicho alimento mientras a la vez conversaban de un sinfín de cosas mas, no puse atención en sus atuendos ni como se veian pues eran personas del monton

Pero eso me hizo recordar la realidad, ahora mismo que lo veia estaba justamente sentada pero el sol me cubria de pies a cabeza, no me habia dado cuenta de en que momento aquella estrella tan colosal se habia posado encima de mi, tenia sed, me daba cuenta de que estaba sudando un poco y que mis anteojos estaban un poco empañados.

Mire de nueva cuenta la entrada de el arcade pero esta estaba como siempre, adentro se escuchaban gritos y mucha emoción, pero aun sin señal de la peli naranja que se dispusiera a salir

"Es Rin-chan" pensé mientras me encogia de hombros, estaba segura que ella seguiría ahí otro buen rato por lo que me puse de pie y me dispuse a ir a la tienda que estaba cruzando la calle justo enfrente del arcade

Apenas cruce la calle en una parada entre a la tienda donde estaba una pequeña fila, tome una paleta helada del congelador y una botella de agua del refrigerador para pasar a formarme en aquella pequeña fila mientras de nueva cuenta me empezaba a sumir en mis pensamientos.

Como le estará Maki? Dijo que compraría ropa nueva pero conociéndola es probable que se exceda un poco, se que es millonaria, pero no veo el punto para propasarse

Umi? Tal vez siga en casa, estaba escribiendo su libro cuando toque a su puerta o estaba leyendo, no lo recuerdo, pero espero que pueda encontrar una forma de hablar con kotori pues se ve que ella es la mas preocupada de todas

De Honoka-chan no me preocupo mucho, solo iria a Otonokizaka y luego estaría en el concierto de A-Rise toda la tarde- noche, ella es hiperactiva pero desde que le gusta Tsubasa se toma las cosas un poco mas serias que antes lo cual es bueno

… la que en verdad me preocupa es Nozomi-chan, ella es la que me preocupa por su manera de actuar, el hablar, el sonreir, todo en ella cambio de una manera abrumadora como si nos ocultara la verdad, aunque yo la se… ella intenta volver a ser una chica, intenta que todos los volvamos a ser, es la única de nosotras que no esta deacuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo, y la comprendo pero a la vez no comparto su opinión para nada. Se que ella siente que nosotras estamos engañando a la persona que amamos y por desgracia es cierto… es cierto que nosotras las engañamos, que probablemente de alguna manera u otra las lastimemos… pero… es como ese sentimiento en el que sabes que algo va mal, muy mal, pero de igual manera lo decides hacer por que piensas que es lo correcto para tu persona.

Me sentía como una persona horrible, Rin-chan un alma tan pura que no merecia ni siquiera que le dañaran un solo pelo… yo su mejor amiga y probablemente la persona en la que mas confía la engañaría… abusaría de su confianza y de nuestra amistad para lograr un avance con ella, queria tener una relación con Rin-chan que fuera mas que amigas, pero eso lo lograría a base de engaños… aun sabiendo eso… yo estaba dispuesta a ello… me disculparía hasta el cansancio cuando me descubriera, le pediría su perdón y que por favor siguiera conmigo, hecharia por la borda mi dignidad con tal de lograrlo…

-Disculpe- una voz la cual provenia de la cajera me saco de mi trance, por lo que solo parpadee un par de veces para poder de nuevo conectar mis cerebro a la realidad donde deberia de estar pero que claramente ignoraba –Piensa pagar? Necesito hacer avanzar la fila-

-E-Eh… s-si, discúlpeme- saque mi billetera saque un billete y se lo entregue a la mujer

-enseguida le doy su cambio-

"No tengo prisa" pensé de primeras mientras miraba hacia la entrada del arcade sin mucha esperanza "Rin-chan sigue ahí adent…" en ese momento me alerte al ver que mis palabras no podrían estar mas equivocadas

-Quedese el cambio- comente de golpe mientras salia de la tienda con mucha prisa pues literalmente habia salido corriendo, apenas estuve afuera logre visualizar al otro lado de la calle a una peli naranja de pelo corto, normalmente esto me haria feliz, pero contando la situación creo que a nadie le alegraría.

-Oh vamos, eres una idol, pero no por eso debes de dejar de divertirte-

-Eres una chica muy linda en todo aspecto, podrias pasarla muy bien con nosotros-

-E-Enserio, N-no puedo, t-tengo que volver a casa y esas cos… cosas-

Del otro lado de la calle estaban tres personas, una de ella era mi amiga de la infancia y la persona que amaba, pero las otras dos eran un caso completamente diferente, estos eran un par de chicos los cuales se veian bastante intimidadores, ambos vestían como si fueran parte de una pandilla de motociclistas aunque tenían aproximadamente nuestra edad, los hombres eran por lo menos mas altos que yo con unos 10 cm y eso era bastante considerando que ahora media aproximadamente 1.75, el problema no era que los tipos hablaran con Rin, si no que mas bien no hablaban con ella, la estaban intentando seducir por asi decirlo pero como resultado solo la estaban aterrorizando, cosa que note de inmediato con su mirada la cual pedia a gritos que se alejaran los sujetos.

-Ven con nosotros te divertiras- Propuso uno poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica a lo que esta retrocedio lo suficiente para evitar el contacto

-T-Tengo que irme… t-tal vez luego-

El segundo solo hizo una mueca de desagrado para tomar el brazo de Rin –Acompañanos, sera algo fantástico te lo aseguro y mas para una chica tan linda como tu-

-E-Esperen- de pronto este sin escucharla quiso empezar a llevarla consigo arrastras de no ser por algo

Un pequeño golpe llego a la mano del sujeto apartándola de el agarre que tenia en la chica, este pequeño contacto solo hizo que los dos chicos voltearan con algo de desagrado, pero su rostro paso a ser mas de desagrado en el simple momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que habia intervenido, pues yo me habia puesto entre los sujetos y Rin dejando a esta atrás mio

-Disculpa?! Por que me acabas de tocar Eh?! Mocoso- el sujeto me empujo levemente pero no retrocedi ni un solo centimetro, los dos chicos estaban furiosos

-Dejenla en paz, ya les dijo que no va a ir con ustedes asi que por favor no se le acerquen- hable fluidamente y con un tono cortes aunque dentro de mi el miedo abundaba a montones

-T-Tu eres!- la chica desde mi espalda hablo en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi identidad la cual solo me miro entre agradeciada y asombrada

-Quien te crees para darnos ordenes?- pregunto el segundo sujeto al igual molesto

Ante eso solo tome una bocanada de aire para luego hablar –Soy el novio de esta chica- dije haciendo que la chica a mis me viera con un rostro como verias a un bicho raro, pero por su parte los sujetos nos cambiaron su semblante ni un solo momento

-Aja? Y?- pregunto de nuevo el primero que habia tomado a Rin antes

-Por eso les pido que dejen a mi novia en paz- conteste

-O si no que? Nos golpearas?- se burlo uno mientras solo se encogia de hombros –Seras un niño bonito, pero se nota que nunca te has metido en una pelea asi que haste a un lado y dejanos que nos encarguemos de tu novia, le daremos un trato bastante agradable que probablemente no quiera volver con un niñito como tu- el sujeto me hizo a un lado pero apenas lo hizo

El sujeto al momento en que me aparto con brusquedad yo simplemente con una molestia por tal acto atine a simplemente empujarlo de nueva cuenta pero con bastante mas fuerza de la que esperaba

Pero por desgracia al ser la primera vez que hacia un acto como ese este me lo regreso en forma de golpe el cual dio de lleno en mi rostro haciéndome caer al suelo sin resistencia alguna pues eso habia dolido como el mismo demonio

-Vete a la mierda!- me grito el tipo que me habia regresado el golpe mientras este me veia con un coraje tremendo, pero este miro alrededor dándose cuenta de que la gente lo estaba viendo por lo que solo rechino los dientes y se dio la vuelta –Te hare mierda la próxima vez! Ahora no vales la pena, vámonos-

En ese momento fue cuando el par de sujetos de una manera muy rara se alejaron del lugar dejando solo a los espectadores un poco asombrados pero que rápidamente pasaron a estar desinteresados pues retiraron sus miradas para volver a lo que hacían sin poner atención que seguía en el suelo

Por mi parte solo me dedique a sentarme completamente bien y por fin darme cuenta de el daño que habia –AUCH!- me queje mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de mis ojos, me di cuenta de que mi labio sangraba bastante y que un moretón se habia hecho en parte de la mejilla izquierda, por lo que solo movi mi mandibula lentamente con un poco de dolor por el golpe "Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi?" este era el segundo golpe desde que era hombre en menos de una semana

-T-Ten- una voz angelical llamo mi atención por lo que levante la vista y vi a una peli naranja que me veia entre nerviosa y agradecida pues se podia interpretar por sus ojos, esta extendió una paleta helada hacia mi que hace un momento habia ido a comprar –D-Debes ponerlo en el moretón para evitar que se inflame-

Ante eso simplemente asentí, tome el dulce y lo puse en mi mejilla siempre con dolor presente en este pues dolia como el demonio. Poco a poco me puse de pie mientras sostenia la paleta con algo de duda en mi mejilla por el dolor que ocasionaba –Estas bien?- pregunte de primeras a la chica

Esta asintió débilmente –Si… Lamento que te hayan golpeado- contesto la chica algo incomoda por mi presencia aun

Rei débilmente –Descuida… no es el peor golpe que me han dado esta semana-

La chica al escuchar eso simplemente abrió los ojos y luego retrocedio dos pasos –ESPERA! TU ERES EL PERVERTIDO DE LA CASA DE KAYOCCHIN!-

Esta lo grito a los 4 vientos haciendo que mas de una de las personas que paseaban tranquilamente por ahí nos pusieran atención por lo escandalosa que era la chica –E-Eso…Quien es Kayocchin?- respondi de la manera mas tonta que pude

-No te hagas el inocente, apenas nos vimos hace unos días Nya!- esta me apunto con el dedo índice de manera incriminatoria –traias la bata de baño que tiene el papa de Kayocchin y la pillama de mi amiga! Ademas que estabas enfrente de su casa!-

-E-Espera! No hagas tanto escandalo por favor, s-solo queria hablar contigo de eso-

-AHORA ME ACOSAS?!- me acuso la chica de nuevo de primeras sin darme el mas minimo derecho a defenderme lo cual me hacia sentir bastante miserable pues cada palabra de la chica era como una apuñalada directamente al corazón y mas a mi dignidad

-Que esperes!- conteste de nuevo con cierto puchero en mi rostro

-A un pervertido como tu Nya?!-

-Que no soy un pervertido!-

-Lo eres, por eso te golpee ese dia!-

-Pero tiene explicación!-

Estaba intentando hacer que la chica me escuchara pero esta era un caso omiso pues como lo sabemos Rin puede ser o muy timida… o increíblemente terca a un nivel casi inhumano lo cual es muchas ocasiones nos a dado problemas a ambas

-Solo déjame explic…Auch!- al momento de hablar solo sentí dolor en mi barbilla cosa que llamo la atención de la chica pues me miro quitando su gesto de molestia o de rareza

Esta suspiro pesadamente para luego rascarse la nuca con algo de incomodidad –B-Bueno, considerando que me salvaste hace un momento… creo que podemos aclarar eso un poco Nya-

.

.

.

.

-Con que era eso!- comentaba la chica ya mas relajada con una sonrisa gatuna

En este momento nos encontrábamos en el parque en donde antes era la segunda opción para venir si no encontraba a Rin-chan en los arcades, el parque era bastante pequeño si lo veias bien pues era simplemente unos arboles, algunos juegos por un lado y una cancha de baloncesto con una sola canasta del otro lado

-Si- respondi riendo nerviosamente de que la chica creyera semejante excusa que le habia dado

Resulta que no soy buena improvisando según lo que vi hace un momento pero ese aspecto lo compenso bastante bien la chica de pelo anaranjado con su habilidad de no poder procesar nada enserio, estaba preocupada por el futuro de mi amiga por primera vez en mi vida por la simple razon de que creyo mi excusa la cual fue completamente estúpida… se preguntaran que le dije? Pues muy simple, todo se resumio en que iba a mi escuela muy tranquilamente sin ningun contratiempo de por medio pero que de la nada me asaltaron, pero que como yo no traia nada de valor, me terminaron quitando mis prendas de vestir, hasta los zapatos, pero que como iba cerca de la casa de "Kayocchin" termine buscando en la basura encontrando esas dos prendas las cuales use cuando me la tope por primera vez… es enserio que mi amiga es mas ingenua de lo que se ve

-Pero entonces por que te intentaste acercar a mi eh?- pregunto a lo que yo simplemente trague pesado

-P-Pues sobre eso… resulta que soy un gran fan de las idols, no pude evitar reconocerte, eres la chica de Muse, Rin Hoshizora, no es asi?- pregunte a lo que la chica solo sonrio animadamente

-Con que era eso Nya!- se tranquilizo –Aunque es raro que me hayas reconocido…-

-Eh? Por que?- esta simplemente ladeo la cabeza algo apenada –Bueno… es que no llamo tanto la atención de la gente, soy mas una miembro sin mucha importancia-

Rápidamente yo frunci el ceño con cierta molestia –De que hablas?! Tuviste tu propia cancion con un vestido de bodas! Como eso puede no tener importancia?! Ademas, eres de las chicas que mas resaltan en todo el escenario-

Esta rio para luego negar un par de veces –Si, si, eso lo se… pero se que puedo llegar a ser un poco femenina y linda, pero no estoy al nivel de las demas, por ejemplo Kayocchin es muy linda, Maki es muy atractiva-

-Pero tu eres la mas linda de todas!- aclare interrumpiéndola, esta me vio con un gesto sorprendido el cual rápidamente paso a ser uno de timidez el cual venia acompañado de un leve rubor en su rostro

-N-No creo que sea asi Nya… pero gracias- sonrio de ultimo mientras esta se levantaba de la banca donde estábamos sentados para estirarse elevando los brasos al cielo –Por cierto no nos presentamos de la mejor manera… mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, soy estudiante de Otonokizaka, mucho gusto-

Ante el gesto yo de igual manera me puse de pie con un leve tropiezo –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Koizumi..-

-DIJISTE KOIZUMI?!- se alarmo la chica y yo simplemente me reprendi por ese gran error que acababa de cometer –Eres pariente de Kayocchin?!-

Me quede un momento paralizada pues la chica me perforaba con la mirada exigiendo respuesta cosa que hacia que simplemente me preocupara mas –E..Em… Si?- dije mas como pregunta que como afirmación, pero la peli naranja al recibir la afirmación simplemente se quedo boquiabierta –S-Soy Hakko… m-mucho gusto y si… soy primo de Hanayo-chan-

La pelinaranja aun se veia sorprendida pero paso a tener un gesto pensativo y analítico que no era común de ella, esta me analizaba de pies a cabeza –No me habia dado cuenta, pero tu parentesco con Kayocchin y el papa de Kayocchin es increíble! Ya creía que te habia visto en otro lado. Fue hace años verdad? Viniste en verano de Numazu cuando eras niño no?!-

-Si!- me apresure a tomar la oportunidad que la chica me daba para cubrir mi historia –Soy yo, solo que vine aquí para quedarme un tiempo, ya sabes, con eso de la preparatoria tuve la oportunidad de venir a vivir aquí.-

-Enserio?! Kayocchin ya lo sabe?! Ella se emocionara mucho!- contesto Rin con su típica actitud tan positiva como siempre cosa que solo me hizo sonreir un poco mas

-No, se lo dire en unos días cuando me termine de instalar en el departamento que comparto con mis amigos- hable con cierto tono divertido pues la chica se creía cualquier cosa que le dijera, cosa que me preocupaba pero en este momento me beneficiaba

-Eso es genial, entonces técnicamente eres mi primo tambien Nya!- dijo mientras alzaba las manos al cielo animadamente

-Primo? Jaja no nos relacionamos en sangre- le respondi a lo que ella negó divertida

-Claro que no!, pero Kayocchin es como mi hermana lo que te convierte a ti en casi mi primo- sonrio mientras hacia señas con los dedos señalándome diversamente a mi o a ella

Ante ello solo me sentí un poco mal por sus palabras –Rin… como es tu relación con Hanayo?- pregunte cosa que solo la hizo mirarme un poco confusa

-Es genial, de que otra manera podia ser, siempre hemos estado juntas desde que somos pequeñas, incluso desde el jardín de infantes- sonrio muy pero muy nostálgica

-Entonces… solo ves a Hanayo como una amiga?- pregunte con un poco de esperanza la cual sabia que seria devastada sin piedad por la chica de pelo anaranjado

Esta me vio aun mas extrañada –Pues claro, solo somos amigas… que otra cosa podríamos ser?-

-Mmm nada… solo era un idea que tenia por ahí- conteste sin muchos animos para luego voltearme y ver que la cancha de baloncesto estaba completamente vacia, en ese momento recordé que en mi mochila tenia un balón que habia traido especialmente para el caso por lo que mire a Rin –Oye te gusta jugar baloncesto?- Pregunte cordialmente aunque sabia que la respuesta era mas que clara

Esta simplemente se emociono mientras asentia rápidamente por lo que yo me limite a sonreir mientras de mi mochila sacaba el balón de dicho deporte, esta se vio emocionada pues ahora que lo veia vestia un short colo verde, una blusa de tirantes amarilla y un calzado muy casual, pero eso no le quito la emoción ni un poco

Despues de eso todo es historia, sabia como se jugaba el baloncesto desde niña pues era una de las ventajas de tener a Rin como amiga y compañera de la vida, tanto la chica como yo entramos a la cancha la cual estaba vacia, apenas entramos Rin empezó a botar el balón rápidamente mientras se posicionaba en la mitad de la cancha

-Eres bueno jugando Nya?-

-No creo que tanto jeje- dije recordando las mil y un palizas que Rin-chan me habia dado en este juego

-En ese caso empezare-

El juego comenzó, pero para mi sorpresa me lleve una gran impresión al darme cuenta del como me movia con mi cuerpo, mis pasos mas largos, mi altura era mayor que la suya por lo que evitar que anotara era fácil, por ultimo mis reflejos eran un tanto mejores aunque estos no por mucho

Me lleve una gran impresión al ver como la chica que era una jugadora muy buena siempre era bloqueada por mis brazos, el saque de ella llego de nuevo la cual sonreía divertida aun siendo que iba perdiendo por bastantes puntos

-Dijiste que no sabias jugar Nya!-

"Pues… no sabia según yo" pensé –E-Es solo suerte, probablemente quieras que tomemos un descanso o algo asi-

La chica negó completamente divertida pues esta apenas y sudaba un poco pero parecia tranquila –Solo queria saber que tan bueno eras, para ver si me debía de contener o no-

-Contener?- pregunte arqueando la ceja a lo que la chica sonrio divertida –Y que opinas?-

-Que tendre que jugar enserio Nya- en ese momento se lanzo a la carga con el balón en mano, pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande cuando intente bloquearla… ella ni siquiera estaba donde mismo, me paso como si de nada se tratara, con una velocidad sumamente grande, tanto que apenas y me habia dado cuenta cuando ella ya corria detrás de mi

Como Rin era capaz de jugar asi? Era lo único que me preguntaba pues desde niña siempre la vi jugar de la misma manera que siempre pero esta vez era como si jugara contra una chica diferente

La tarde empezó a caer sobre nosotros aunque si bien estaba perdiendo y siendo apaleada por la peli naranja, el verla sonreir de nuevo en 5 dias que estuve alejada de ella era algo completamente satisfactorio para mi, los arboles empezaron a dejar de brillar con su intenso verde para pasar a reflejar un color mas anaranjado, los niños que estaban en el parque se empezaban a marchar por que probablemente sus padres les llamaban, pero eso no nos importo a la chica y a mi, el sonar del balón con el concreto, los pasos unos tras otro, el sonido de la canasta pero sobre todo su sonrisa y su melodiosa voz me hacia perderme en un mundo aparte

Como era de esperar todo tiene que acabar, por lo que Rin simplemente termino el juego con un ultimo punto para acabar con este –Como rayos es que juegas tan bien!- pregunte a la chica que sonrio divertida y apenada –Antes no eras asi-

-Antes? Bueno supongo que debi de jugar contigo en alguna ocasión hace años- esta se rasco la nuca algo avergonzada –Lo siento pero siempre que juego con Kayocchin me contengo demasiado, en esa ocasión supongo que tambien lo hice… pero no se lo digas!-

Al escuchar la declaración de mi amiga simplemente la mire algo extrañada por no decir mas –contenerte con Hanayo? Siempre haces eso cuando juegas con ella?- la chica asintió con un mueca algo culpable –Por que?-

Esta puso un gesto pensativo –En la primaria ella no era muy buena en educación física, diría que incluso era la peor en casi todos los deportes que habia, ella se deprimia muy amenudo por ello diciendo que no era útil en casi ningun juego… yo me ofreci a ayudarla aun a esa edad, asi fue como empezaron nuestras salidas a jugar deportes de vez en cuando, pero Kayocchin no mejoraba casi nada, era muy mala en los deportes como yo en los estudios, aun años mas adelante en la primaria se deprimia bastante por eso que pasaba, pero una ocasión hace años, muchos años ella me gano en un partido de soccer… en ese momento se emociono a un nivel tal que me hizo feliz verla sonreir de esa manera, desde entonces cada vez que juego con ella intento contenerme para evitar hacerla sentirse inútil… aunque claro eso no muchas veces sale bien por lo que termino ganando por muchos puntos en ocasiones Nya-

En ese simple momento sentí una pulsada en el corazón, dicha pulsada solo me hizo saber que cada palabra que la chica hacia, cada accion que ella realizaba me hacia enamorarme cada vez mas de su persona, ella sin duda alguna era la persona que amaba con todo mi ser, aun siendo desinteresada y viendo solo por una amiga… cada una de sus acciones me enamoraban mas y mas.

-Ya esta oscureciendo no crees?- pregunte desviando el tema un poco para evitar derramar lagrimas por los sentimientos que la chica habia provocado en mi con ese pequeño relato

Miro al cielo -Creo que si Nya- devolvió su mirada hacia mi –Hakko, dame tu numero Nya!-

-E-Eh?! Para que?!- Ya pensaba hacer eso pero me tomo por sorpresa que ella lo pidiera primero

Esta solo hizo un puchero bastante tierno –Pues para salir Nya! Me aburro sin Kayocchin aquí ademas que eres muy agradable, podriamos llegar a ser buenos amigos… aunque casi no tengo amigos hombres jeje-

Despues de eso la chica solo se dedico a tomar mi celular y pasar los números de cada uno al celular de otro en lo cual no duro ni mas de 10 segundos, esta me regreso mi celular aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, despues de esto solo se dedico a despedirse de mi con la excusa de que su madre ya la debía de estar esperando lo cual era obvio considerando que no estuvo en todo el dia antes de que se fuera le preste mi chamarra para que se abrigara pues hacia frio, esta lo acepto diciendo que me lo devolvería la próxima vez

-Nos vemos Hakko, y recuerda, no le digas nada a Kayocchin!- grito ya corriendo a lo lejos a lo que me limite a sonreir mientras movia mi mano despidiéndola hasta que se perdio a la vista

En el momento que se fue simplemente salte de alegría sin importarme que alguien me pudiera ver aunque esto fuera imposible considerando que el parque estaba completamente vacio, simplemente no podia esperar a llegar con las chicas para hablarles de lo que me habia pasado hoy, estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada que nada podría arruinarlo…o eso creía

Una llamada llego de inmediato a mi celular, el nombre en mi pantalla decia "Maki" por lo que algo sorprendida de su llamada conteste con algo de emoción, tal vez su cita con Nico-chan fuera tan bien que incluso me la queria contar aun sin haber concluido

Deslice la pantalla para atender la llamada y puse el celular en mi oído –Maki-chan! no creeras lo que me paso hoy…-

~HANAYO! Con un demonio, hasta que contestas!~ se escucho de la otra línea, su voz era alterada y parecia estar corriendo pues su voz estaba entre cortada

-L-lo siento- conteste apenada –Estaba jugando baloncesto y deje mi celular en la mochil…-

~Al demonio con eso! Te necesito Hanayo, tenemos problemas!~ me interrumpio Maki por lo que simplemente puse atención en su siguiente frase la cual me alertaría que en verdad era grave

~ _NOZOMI ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL! TUVO UN ATAQUE CARDIACO!~_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" _Vamos a un concierto!"_

-Su boleto por favor- me pidió una voz por lo cual con algo de torpeza saque de mi bolsillo dicho papel, el cual entregue al sujeto, este al ver mi boleto simplemente lo leyó con algo de atención para luego pasar a pedirle a su compañero que le estregara un gafete, este me lo extendió por lo que yo lo tome –La señorita Kira dijo que en cuanto llegara la persona con este boleto le entregara un pase a vestidores para despues del concierto, sea bienvenido-

Solo asentí rápidamente –Gracias-

Esos fueron los últimos diálogos que tuve con el hombre pues casi de inmediato entre al lugar donde se realizaría el concierto, era algo un tanto grande, era un edificio bastante amplio por fuera, al entrar me di cuenta que no solo por fuera era asi si no que por dentro tambien. Era temprano para que empezara en concierto, sin embargo los asientos del lugar ya estaban llenos casi en su totalidad, por un momento dude si encontraría un lugar para sentarme pues aunque tuviera pase a camerinos esto no era omnipotencia en ningun sentido. Un concierto de las idols mas grandes del momento y yo aun tenia la nula esperanza de encontrar un asiento

Para mi suerte encontre uno, un tanto alejado del escenario, pero era capaz de ver sin ningun problema, me sente con algo de duda mientras dentro de mi camisa ocultaba mi pase a camerinos, algo que me habia quedado muy claro por parte de Hanayo, Nico y Tsu-chan era que los fans son muy incomprensivos y sobre todo algo violentos, era necesario guardar mi gafete para no atraer la atención de los demas, por lo que sin pensármelo mucho lo hice. Me mantuve en silencio por un buen rato viendo a mi alrededor con mucha atención, la gente que traia una banda de en la cabeza o alguna bandera con el nombre de A-Rise o en su defecto algunas de las miembros en especifico, eso en cierto momento llegaba a dar miedo pues aun siendo un hombre por dentro seguia siendo una idol, inclusive veia como la gente vendia estos artículos a un precio ridículamente alto… Pero aun sabien la estafa que era termine por comprar una banda la cual puse en mi frente con el nombre de Tsubasa

Me pregunto… en que momento me habre enamorado de ella? Se que eso es una pregunta un tanto ironica pues me refiero a una chica que atrae el amor de muchos con su simple presencia, pero conmigo no fue nada como eso, en cierto momento de mi vida me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, como saben soy muy torpe y despistada por lo que la gente mas paciente termina por molestarse conmigo, recuerdo aquel dia como si incluso lo viviera en el mismo instante.

Fue pocos días despues de haber ganado la semifinal de Love live, ella quiso hablar conmigo sobre el como es que nosotras encontrábamos nuestra inspiración, no era algo que pudiera responder en el momento por lo que termine por posponer esa platica, pero algo raro paso, ella insistió en que podíamos ser amigas pues ese dia no queria ir a casa, dijo que Anju y Erena la habían dejado sola por lo que me invito a acompañarla, con toda la inocencia que poseía en mi ser termine por ir con ella sin ningun propósito mas que pasar un buen rato, pero como lo dije soy una torpe, una gran torpe, pasaron horas de diversión y me di cuenta que a diferencia de Umi o de Kotori ella era muy linda conmigo en cierta forma que me hacia sentir diferente, pero entonces enfrascada en esos mismos pensamientos casi pasa lo peor… recuerdo que cruce la calle con los pensamientos por las nubes, pero estos volvieron de golpe cuando escuche un sonido proveniente de un auto el cual se repetia intensamente, luego escuche como gritaron mi nombre, lo siguiente que recordé fue que estaba en el suelo y que Tsubasa estaba sobre mi esta abrazandome con fuerza, cuando pude reaccionar entre en razon de que Tsubasa me habia movido de la calle, la chica me regaño con fuerza diciéndome que no fuera una tonta, pero luego me sonrio diciendo que le alegraba que no me hubiera hecho daño, pero para mi desgracia ella se habia torcido el tobillo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de culpa, visite a Tsubasa todos los días desde que eso paso pues ella estaba en cama reposando su pie, le lleve dulces, películas e incluso mangas con la intención de agradecerle el como me habia salvado. Esperaba que ella me odiara, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando dijo que ese dia habia sido divertido como nunca exceptuando el accidente, me pidió que saliéramos de nuevo… y de alguna manera nos encariñamos al punto de que ya no diferenciaba lo que sentía con la amistad… no fue hasta ese dia que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía

Iba camino al club de investigación de idols con la intecion de una sola cosa… preguntarle a Nozomi si me podia ayudar con esto que sentía, pero no fue necesario ni siquiera abrir la puerta pues escuche unas palabras

-Lo que ustedes sienten es amor trio de tórtolas- esas palabras entraron en mi mente colándose entre todo pensamiento. Amor? Eso era lo que sentía?

El resto fue historia, termine entrando al lugar, me entere de los sentimientos de las otras y nos hicimos una especie de grupo secreto el cual se encargaba de intentar ayudar a las otras mutuamente, este fue mi grupo de confianza aunque… Espera…

En ese momento parpadee un par de veces dándome cuenta de algo, por que solo nosotras? Que hay de Nico? Eli? Rin?, por que ellas no habia sufrido estos cambios?

Este pensamiento era tonto pues desde un principio nos dimos cuenta de que nosotras 5 eramos las únicas que habían sufrido esto, pero si lo veias bien esto daba miedo de alguna manera, casualmente el grupo el cual estaba enamorado de sus compañeras las cuales eran del mismo sexo fuimos transformadas en hombres?... Por que no dejaron a Hanayo fuera de esto y Eli era afectada? Por que Maki fue afectada pero Rin no?... todo paso por ese dia donde nos rompieron el corazón? Pero… que pudo haber hecho esto? Esto lógicamente es imposible y científicamente tambien según Maki… Que rayos paso esa noche?

-Bienvenidos!- las bocinas del lugar resonaron de una manera brutal mientras que los gritos de la multitud no producia un ruido menor, esto me hizo saltar del susto con una mueca algo preocupada, mire a todos lados dándome cuenta de que me habia olvidado donde estaba por un momento, al igual me puse de pie en mi asiento con mis luces en ambas manos, mire por encima de muchos hasta que vi por fin a tres figuras que entraban al escenario –Muchas gracias por venir!- Hablo la castaña que anhelaba ver, mis ojos se llenaron de alegría apenas la encontre con mi mirada –Somos A-Rise y este es nuestro concierto!-

En realidad no me emocionaba la música, era buena claro, pero lo que captaba mi atención por completo y la única razon por la que gozaba de cada segundo es por poder mirar a la chica de pelo castaño, sus rasgos tan finos, tan linda, incluso esa frente que en mas de una vez ocasiono una pequeña risa en mi era tan hermosa… su mirada estaba llena de alegría… me cautivaba en todas las formas posibles.

La música empezo a cesar por fin mientras que esto habia parecido solo un segundo, las chicas se despidieron de la mejor manera posible mientras que los fans se cautivaban pero entonces llego el peor momento de la vida…

La mayoría de la gente amenazo con empezar a retirarse pero me di cuenta de unas pocas personas que se quedaban en sus asientos como yo, estos se veian inquietos y alertas mirando para todos lados. No entendí eso desde luego pero cuando me di cuenta varios que "ya se iban" se quedaban observando a su alrededor como si buscaran algo.

-Los que tengan pase a camerinos por favor suban al escenario y tomen la ruta a la derecha ahí los dejaran pasar en orden- dijo un hombre el cual se retiro apenas dijo esto, por mi parte simplemente me puse pie, me acomode mi camiseta de A-Rise de la mejor manera posible, me quite mi venda de la cabeza para no parecer un obsesionado y revise mi pase de camerino, pero entonces fue donde vi algo raro… los tipos que antes estaban sentados se lanzaron corriendo hacia el escenario como si su vida dependiera de ello

-ELLOS TIENEN PASES!- gritaron los chicos que hace un tiempo solo amenazaban con irse, entonces fue donde vi que todo se salio de control, vi como esos chicos empezaron a perseguir a los que se acercaban a el escenario, no fue hasta que derribaron a uno y casi diría que revisaron partes no apropiadas que uno de ellos saco el gafete y gracias a esto los mismos que le ayudaron a quitárselo se abalanzaron contra el para quitárselo...

"Recuerda incluso entre fans puede haber peleas, incluso hay algunos que podrían hacer de lo que fuera por conseguir un articulo, pase o lo que sea que este relacionado con su grupo favorito" esas palabras de mi senpai resonaron en mi cabeza de una manera tan concurrente que hubiera deseado dejar de pensar

Mire a muchos de los que aun estaban sentados los cuales no se movían por miedo que los atacaran… pero yo siendo temeraria como era ni siquiera me lo pensé, ademas, ninguno de ellos habia tenido un entrenamiento tan arduo como el que me daba Umi. Empece a correr sin importarme mucho si me perseguían o no aunque asi era, corri tan rápido, salte incluso por algunos asientos para evitar a los que se interponían en mi camino y cuando llegue al escenario donde muchos de ellos me esperaban solo salte sobre ellos usándolos casi como platafomas para subir por completo al escenario lo cual funciono, a duras penas corri lo mas rápido que pude hasta que gire a la derecha por el pasillo que se nos indico, los tipos me siguieron pero para cuando intentaron seguirme mas haya no pudieron pues la seguridad se los impidió mientras que yo les mostraba mi gafete y me dejaban pasar. Apenas pude alzar la vista por el cansancio me di cuenta de que era el primero en la fila y no me extrañaba pues con esa multitud de afuera no era sorpresa que nadie hubiera llegado

-Puede pasar, usted es el primero en la fila- hablo un hombre de seguridad que veia mi gafete con mucha atención –Recuerde, intente pasarse un poco de la raya y sufrirá de maneras que incluso pronunciarlas producirían problemas legales-

Ante las palabras del hombre simplemente asumi que no seria raro que hubiera algunos fans algo extraños por lo que con un poco de miedo y duda asentí, entonces fue cuando un poco despues de eso un empleado me guio en silencio por lo pasillos, el trayecto no me dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar en mas cosas pues este no duro ni un minuto

El hombre abrió la puerta y acto siguiente termine por entrar en la habitación detrás de esta, apenas llegue me di cuenta de que la puerta por la que habia entrado se habia cerrado por completo a mis espaldas, pero no le di mucha importancia pues estaba concentrada en otra cosa, el camerino era lo que esperaba, nada fuera de lo normal, una habitación común y corriente, con tres espejos unos vestidores y el buro donde se maquillaban, vi atentamente con mi vista todo lo que habia en el lugar ignorando por un momento a lo que en verdad venia

-Oh, ya llego el primero- la primera voz llamo mi atención pues me habia centrado tanto en observar mis alrededores que habia perdido de vista a quienes venia visitar. Levante mi mirada centrándola en quien antes habia llamado mi atención, al lograr visualizarla me tope con una chica de pelo anaranjado con el pelo largo, esta era una de las tres integrantes de A-Rise, Anju

-H-hola- dije mientras que de pronto veia como ahora una peli morada se acercaba con una leve sonrisa, todas ya traían lo que seria su ropa casual pues probablemente se habia cambiado apenas acabaran el concierto

–Bienvenido, cual es tu nombre?- hablo Erena

-Em…Honk… Honk es mi nombre- respondi con un tono algo incomodo por la forma en la que me trataban, me trataban de una forma cortez una de la que no estaba acostumbrado pues yo las conocía de cerca por lo que podia decir que estaban actuando para agradarle a los fans

Anju rio un poco –Honk, eso me suena al nombre de una persona que conozco…- el tono de esta se fue apagando cuando me empezo a ver de pies a cabeza –Ay carajo…-

-Anju! No digas malas palabras!- una voz de alzo de uno de los vestidores, para despues de esto la persona que habia emitido dicho grito saliera de este, una castaña de ojos esmeralda salio caminando, esta con unos jens y una blusa muy linda –Disculpa a mi compañera es algo…- esta fijo su mirada a mi con un gesto cortes el cual paso a ser uno sombrio –T-tu eres el chico de esa vez…-

Rei nerviosamente mientras rascaba mi cabello con algo de incomodidad –H-Hola… como dijiste… vine a uno de tus conciertos como me dijiste- bromee a lo que ella no emitio respuesta alguna pues parecia algo conmocionada por mi presencia. Tome mi camisa con una risa de lo mas nerviosa que podia –Y-Y tambien traje ropa… C-Como me lo recomendaste jeje-

Las otras dos miembros estaban con una mirada algo perdida pues la tensión que emanaba nuestra platica era evidente, pero algo me preocupaba, aunque la mirada de Anju reflejaba ese pensamiento tambien me incomodaba por la forma que me veia, como si viera un fantasma lo cual me alertaba bastante

-Nos llegamos a perder de algo?- pregunto Erena con un gesto algo raro

Tsubasa vacilo si hablar o no, se veia indecisa al como alzar sus palabras pero se decidio a hacerlo, iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante antes de que esto se pusiera algo mas raro

-Si… algo un tanto raro- Comente con un gesto nervioso, el que hablara primero sorprendio a Tsubasa –Hace unos días estaba en mi departamento viviendo con mis amigos, pero entonces a alguno de ellos se les ocurrio hacerme alguna especie de broma muy pesada donde me sacaron cuando dormia de mi habitación y terminaron por llevarme a algun lugar cercano a UTX, me dejaron una ropa un tanto… extraña y termine por encontrarme con Kira-san cuando intentaba regresar a mi casa, las admiro desde hace mucho asi que no pude evitar saludarla y salio un poco mal Jeje-

\- Saludo?! Chocaste conmigo me dijiste Tsu-chan y luego tuve que correr!- la chica se puso roja en su totalidad con el ceño fruncido –Fue vergonzoso! Deberías de tener mas cuidado con tus amigos o intentar hacer algo que parezca menos acoso sexual o algo asi! No se-

-Tsu- hablo Anju con un gesto aun analítico –Tsu-chan… es un apodo que alguien te dice no es asi?-

Tsubasa simplemente parpadeo un par de veces con un gesto neutral –Em… si, Honky lo hace, por que?-

Anju me miro con una mirada aun mas intensa como si viera al criminal de un asesinato, pero su mirada se disimulo casi de inmediato con una sonrisa y su gesto que no transmite mucho de ella. –Jejeje por nada, solo me dio algo de curiosidad, es que busco un apodo para Erena, al como Erchan o Eren-chan estaría bien no crees?- le pregunto a la peli morada la cual la vio con molestia

-Ni se te ocurra bien?- le contesto fríamente la chica

Despues de eso la cosa se puso un tanto rara, Tsubasa y yo nos calmamos un poco dejando de lado lo que habia pasado pues la convenci de que habia sido un accidente el cual nos habia puesto en esa situación, pero si bien ella dejo de lado ese evento aun me trataba algo distante por el hecho de ser un fan mas, intuí que lo mejor seria no presionar de ninguna manera a la chica de todas maneras podia tomarme mi tiempo para evitar asustarla que era mi preocupación inicial.

-Por cierto Honk- llamo mi atención la castaña –De donde sacaste ese gafete? según lo que sabia no habia muchos y los que habia se vendieron en minutos-

-Em… digamos que se lo compre a un amigo que no podría venir- menti –Pero me alegro de hacerlo, por que asi puedo conocer a mi idol favorita- Tsubasa al escuchar esto acompañada de mi sonrisa solo atino a ruborizarse un poco-

-Hump- escuche un quejido de la pelimorada que me veia con algo de molestia en sus ojos

-Digo mis idols favoritas jeje- sonreí infantilmente mientras miraba a Tsubasa y le mostraba como cruzaba los dedos, esta rio de una manera dulce para luego asentir con una sonrisa

El tiempo paso un poco mas deprisa de lo esperado, resultaba que solo tenia 15 minutos pero lo que habia sido ese tiempo habían sido siglos para mi a la vez que segundos de alguna manera, el tiempo se empezo se agoto y como prueba de esto un hombre toco la puerta diciendo que tenia que salir para que el siguiente entrara

Con un poco de nerviosismo me despedi de las chicas con la intencion de irme del lugar

De pronto sentí como alguien me detuvo tomando la manga de mi camiseta, al voltear me encontre con la castaña que me veia atentamente –Te debo un autógrafo recuerdas?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa a lo que yo solo negué divertido

-No lo quiero gracias- La chica se vio extrañada por mi respuesta –Preferiria que aceptaras salir conmigo un dia-

-Estas loco?!- pregunto con una mueca algo divertida –No es como si fueras el primer fan que me invita a salir-

-Nop, pero sere el primero que lo hara en cada concierto hasta que aceptes- dije con una mueca sumamente divertida lo cual dibujo una de sorpresa en su rostro –Bueno entonces nos vemos luego

-Hey espera- anju me detuvo mientras me extendia un objeto –Se cayo tu celular, no lo vayas a olvidar jeje-

Tome el objeto agradeciéndole el hecho de que me lo devolviera antes que me fuera, esta simplemente sonrio y Sali de el lugar no sin antes despedirme por terciaba vez de las chicas. Cerre la puerta tras de mi mientras que otro fan esperaba en la entrada, no perdi ni un solo momento pues casi me fui saltando de la felicidad, termine por abandonar el edificio por fin llegando a la calle, alce la vista dándome cuenta de que ya estaba apunto de anochecer, esto me deprimia un poco por el simple hecho de que no me gustaba que el dia acabara, el cielo anaranjado y el sol dando su ultimo vistazo. En ese momento simplemente me dispuse a partir a casa pensando que Hanayo o Nozomi habrían preparado la cena, pero no tuve tiempo de ir mas haya de ese pensamiento pues una llamada me dijo que todavía estaba muy lejos de acabar el dia…

.

.

.

Fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude corri tanto como mis piernas lo permitieron, corria por lo pasillo por donde me habían indicado con desesperación, hace no mas de una hora Maki me llamo diciéndome que todo se habia ido al demonio, Nozomi habia tenido un ataque cardiaco. Apenas llegue al lugar abri la puerta de la habitación donde me habían indicado con la preocupación de como estaba mi amiga, se pondría bien? Que tan mal estaba?!... pero lo que vi dentro rompió toda expectativa

-Ya! Quédate quieta con un demonio!-

-YA DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!-

-detente de una vez! Necesitamos que te quedes en la cama!-

-Nozomi-chan! por favor escucha a Maki-chan y Umi-chan

Dentro de esta habitación habia cuatro chicos aunque todos eran mujeres en verdad pero bueno me desvio del punto, la cosa radicaba que mientras yo esperaba el ver a Nozomi en su cama tendida como si durmiera esta intentaba caminar hacia la salida (frente a mi) su expresión era una de molestia como si dijera "Ya les dije que me suelten!", por su parte dos chicos la retenian, Maki la jalaba de un brazo, Umi intentaba hacer que parara esta sosteniéndola por la cintura y por ultimo Hanayo solo se abrazaba a una de las piernas de la chica

-Chicas…?- este comentario fue como un tipo de alto a la contienda pues todas se detuvieron en seco mientras me veian –Q-Que hacen…?

-Honoka!- me dijo la peli morada –Diles a las demas que me suelten! Quiero irme, llevo aquí como 6 horas!- esta empezo a forcejear de nuevo por lo que las actividades que antes llevaban

-Necesitas reposar y recuperarte!- alego de inmediato la pelirroja aun forcejeando

Varias cosas pasaron despues de eso como el hecho de que ayude a sostener a Nozomi con bastante fuerza, ella al principio se negaba pues decia que estaba harta de estar aquí cosa que no le importo a ninguna por lo que con las sabanas de su cama las amarramos de una manera un tanto peculiar pues las rasgamos para usarlas como correas de seguridad

Ya habiendo atado a Nozomi esta nos vio con desaprobación y molestia –Asi es como tratan a la madre de Muse?-

-Asi es como tratamos a una terca- alego Maki mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de visitantes mientras las demas hacían lo mismo, Maki paso de estar en un estado de molestia uno de preocupación –Segura que te sientes bien Nozomi? Lo que te paso es delicado… a esta edad tener un ataque cardiaco…-

-Me siento bien- dijo con un gesto un tanto mas serio pues ella tambien denotaba preocupación –Lo que paso en ese momento… fue algo… raro… doloroso pero a la vez fue extraño-

-N-Nos preocupamos mucho…- hablo Hanayo con un tono algo triste amenazando en llorar –No sabemos que haríamos si algo te pasara Nozomi-chan-

-Lo bueno es que ahora estas bien no es asi?- pregunto Umi a lo que la pelimorada asintió débilmente con un gesto aun pensativo

De pronto se escucho el deslice de una puerta con mucha brusquedad, entonces todas nos alertamos pero nos llevamos con la sorpresa de que una mujer de edad bastante avanzada estaba sonriendo apenas abrió la puerta y visualizo a el chico de pelo morado

-Lo sabia jeje- sonrio la anciana

-Señora sori?- pregunto Nozomi con cierto gesto de sorpresa –No se habia ido ya?-

-Como dejaría a mi pequeña niña cuando sufrio un ataque eh? Nozomi?- estas palabras hicieron que todas en la habitación abrieran los ojos con sorpresa y algunas con pánico. –Has pasado años conmigo en el templo, crees que por que cambiaste no te reconocería?- pregunto divertida la anciana

Nozomi abrió los ojos como platos e intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca sin embargo la anciana no esperaba que lo hiciera cosas que nos dejo a todas casi con un gesto de horror

La mujer de edad mayor nos miro con cierta curiosidad mientras sonreían –Ustedes deben de ser compañeras de Otonokizaka de Nozomi cierto?- todas nos vimos mutuamente como si acordaramos guardar silencio o callar –Je, no importa se los nombre de todas de ustedes-

Ante eso hice una pequeña mueca –B-Bueno, espero no se lo diga a nadie porfavor! Es que estamos en medio de hacer algo importante y no podemos dejar que nadie sepa esto!-

-Oh vamos pequeña, si algo me agrada de Nozomi es que compartimos nuestro gusto por mirar como se desarrollan las cosas en las historias- sonrio la mujer –Pero ya me hago una idea de lo que quieren-

El comentario me alegro de gran manera tanto que salte de mi silla para verla de frente y estrechar su mano –Gracias señora! Gracias- las demas integrantes se sintieron aliviadas al igual que yo –Por cierto, mi nombre es Kousak…-

Han tenido esa sensación de que alguna vez el aire se te escapa de tu cuerpo, que el respirar se hace mas y mas difícil, que tu cuerpo se siente débil…

-Honoka?!- escuche el grito de parte de las chicas que estaban a mi lado, sentí como las manos se posaban en mi intentando hacerme reaccionar… fue algo horrible sentía como si todo era borroso, el oxigeno se negaba a entrar voluntariamente por lo que me estaba ahogando… pero entonces algo paso…

" _Esto es solo una advertencia"_

Unas palabras resonaron dentro de mi cabeza, y estas se esfumaron junto con el dolor de golpe, literalmente el dolor se fue como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, tome una bocanada de aire tan grande que parecia que abastecería una semana de mi vida y acto siguiente cai de rodillas en el suelo asustada con los ojos abiertos como platos…

Las voces de mis amigas seguían llamándome pero yo pase a solo escucharlas como ecos, pasaron unos minutos hasta que recupere el sentido al 100% entonces fue cuando mire a la mujer con unos ojos asustados

-Di de nuevo tu nombre por favor- hablo la mujer con una mirada pensativa a lo que solo obedeci levemente

-M-mi nombre es Ho…- apenas dije una pequeña parte sentía como el aire de nueva cuenta pasaba a faltarme por lo que de golpe guarde silencio evitando que esto pasara

-Tu eres Honoka-chan no es asi?- pregunto la mujer con un gesto algo mas amable –Puedes decir tu nombre de nuevo?-

Ante la petición de la mujer negué con algo de miedo viendo lo que habia pasado el ultimo par de veces pero la mujer me aseguro de que todo estaría bien, que si lo hacia podría comprobar algo

Con un poco de duda y miedo trague pesado –M-mi nombre es H-Honoka…- espere con miedo el que llegara de nuevo aquella falta de aire –Kousaka- cerre mis ojos con miedo pero entonces note que nada paso

-Demonios- hablo la mujer con un gesto algo preocupado –Enserio… es verdad? Es algo que en toda mi vida no habia creido posible, pero… les paso a ustedes…-

Umi se vio algo molesta –Disculpa pero de que rayos habla? No entiendo que es lo que dice o peor aun, no entiendo como es que no le sorprende esto

La mujer vio a Umi con un rostro completamente serio para luego pasar a vernos a todas en general con un gesto de suma preocupación, sus arrugas eran notorias pero sus expresiones tambien ademas que su voz era seca pero no lo suficiente para silenciar aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios en ese momento

- _Por que esto ya ha pasado antes-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Agredezco a todos enormemente por sus reviews, creo que eso es lo único que puedo contestar por el momento pues todas y cada una de estas trataron de Nozomi y que habia pasado con ellas, creo que con esta leve introducción dejamos de lado la comedia por completo en los capítulos (excepto en algunos momentos de las parejas), por alguna razon este fic es el mas leído, la verdad que esto me da un poco de gracia.**

 **Descuiden mas adelante habrá mucho drama lo cual significara capítulos mas largos (aunque ténganme paciencia, no puedo escribir 5 fics a la vez XD)**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"¿Como rayos se supone que hagamos esto?"

El camino era interminable, llevaba minutos solo caminando sin teniendo en cuenta exactamente a donde me dirigia, ya como de costumbre habia perdido la nocion del tiempo pues que digamos no era algo que importara despues de todo.

Hace 5 dias que todos mis animos que siempre llevaba conmigo habian caido en plena picada desde que Nozomi habia caido en lo que llamariamos "Un paro cardiaco" pero ahora que sabiamos lo que en verdad habia pasado era casi imposible el simple hecho de considerar esto un milagro como muchas lo considerabamos en un inicio.

Segui caminando por unos minutos mas hasta que por fin llegue a parar a lo que se determinaria como mi nuevo "Hogar" por asi decirlo. Tome las escaleras sin ninguna prisa en especial por el simple hecho de que no queria tomar el elevador, queria mantenerme la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiera alejada de las chicas por que no era bueno que en estos momentos estuvieramos juntas de alguna forma. Al encontrarme frente a la puerta simplemente tome la perilla y la gire dando como resultado que esta abriera, dandome la oportunidad de entrar por lo que sin dudarlo lo hice. El ambiente que habia en este lugar era igual que los ultimos dias, las luces apagadas, un olor a suciedad latente y sobre todo una atmosfera que casi parecia enfermiza, era como tensa y deprimente, tanto que llegaba un punto en el que daba nauseas.

Sin tomarle importancia termine por seguir caminando por el departamento directamente hacia el refrigerador el cual en cuanto abri note que se encontraba completamente vacio por lo que procedi a irme a mi habitacion la cual quedaba hasta el final del pasillo pasando por las demas habitaciones antes de llegar a esta, Debo admitirlo el caminar por ese pasillo hacia que mi ser se sintiera algo quebrado por no decir mas, miraba a las puertas y no pude imaginar lo ojos de cada una de ellas al enterarse que era lo que nos habia pasado.

Los ojos tan desgarrados de Umi

La impotencia en los ojos de Maki

El sufrimiento en los ojos de Nozomi

Y por ultimo la tristeza que despidieron las lagrimas de Hanayo

Cada uno de esos aspectos me impedian hablar con ellas, que pasaria si las encaraba frente a frente, habiamos evitado el contacto entre nosotras mismas desde aquel dia, no podiamos decirle a la otra ni siquiera "Hola" sin recordar la razon por la que estabamos aqui... detestaba el como el mundo nos habia jugado una pasada como si nos hubiera dicho "Debes leer las letras pequeñas del contrato" algo que en si nunca habiamos considerado.

Desde un principio todas dijimos que esto podria ser genial, que podriamos de verdad ser lo que ellas querian, pero jamas nos sentamos a meditar las consecuencias, que era lo que en verdad podia llegar a pasar, sabia que en verdad algo estaba detras de esto, pero no le pusimos atencion, hicimos la vista gorda por nuestros propios intereses los cuales terminaban por no ser mas que egoistas. Miramos por encima del hombro haciendo que nuestra existencia en este momento no se describiera como algo mas que miserable.

Me detestaba por lo que habia hecho, el simple hecho de festejar cuando tenia este cuerpo era algo que despues de saber la verdad, desearia no haber hecho, por en cierto punto significaria que aceptaba esto que nos habia pasado.

Entre a mi cuarto con pesadez pero apenas cerre la puerta tras de mi no pude evitar romper en llantos recargada en esta cayendo lentamente hasta que termine sentada por completo en el suelo tomando con firmeza mi cabello color jengibre. Las lagrimas de dolor se deslizaban por mi rostro mientras cerraba los ojos intentando despertar de una pesadilla la cual no queria vivir. Queria escapar de aqui, queria volver a lo que era antes de que todo esto empezara...

Queria volver a ser yo...

.s

.s

.s

.s

Un aura pesada se respiraba en la habitacion, esta era densa, era lo que se podria describir como deprimente, transmitia los sentimientos de alguien que habia llorado hasta el cansancio. Ese tipo de aura habia despedido en el tiempo el cual estuve durmiendo en el suelo a pocos metros de mi cama, no tenia ni los mas minimos animos de ponerme de pie o de moverme, incluso el hambre se ausentaba en momentos como estos, Pero como era de esperarse el destino no es muy clemente contigo y menos cuando lo necesitas.

Un sonido se alzo entre el silencio de mi habitacion, este proviniente de mi celular el cual se encontraba a mi lado, la pantalla se ilumino mientras que esta recibia lo que parecia una llamada, dicho evento termino por sorprenderme bastante considerando que literalmente nadie tenia mi numero telefonico, las chicas probablemente estaban en sus habitaciones por lo que fue algo extraño para mi y mas al notar que el numero que me llamaba no estaba registrado.

"Quien podria ser?" me pregunte con pesadez en mi voz pero a la vez sin hacer el mas minimo intento por tomar el aparato, mis emociones eran nulas por lo que mis animos para incluso hablar estaban por los suelos por no decir mas. Pasaron unos segundos mas hasta que el aparato termino por volver a un estado silencioso, cosa que goze por pocos segundos pues justo cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir el resto del dia, el celular volvio a sonar inclusive con un poco mas de animo.

Al ser la segunda llamada proviniente del mismo numero termine por fruncir un poco el ceño con molestia (cosa que no era normal en mi) y tomar el celular con algo de fastidio, conteste la llamada sin mucha prisa para de inmediato posicionarlo en mi oido.

-Hola?- Pregunte con fastidio mientras tomaba con dos dedos el arco de mi nariz y la masajeaba lentamente

-Hasta que contestas- Cuando la voz se hizo presente del otro lado de la linea no pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa -Necesitamos vernos-

La voz me era conocida pero al encontrarme tan fuera de mi misma terminaba por no ubicarla del todo bien -Q-Quien eres?- pregunte intentando recordar a quien pertenecia

-Mmh, no intentes verme la cara, se que eres tu, ahora, me veras en el cafe de Akibahara el cual se encuentra cerca de otonokizaka en 1 hora, Si estoy en lo correcto, probablemente te convenga lo que te dire- Sentencio la voz del otro lado -Ahora, hazme el favor de venir solo, tengo la impresion de que no eres el unico afectado cierto?-

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica terminaron por hacerme abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa por no decir mas, Quien rayos estaba al telefono? era una cuestion que intentaba resolver pero mi mente se centraba en preocuparse por las palabras de la chica

-Quien eres?- pregunte esta vez con algo mas de seriedad pues era algo alertante que alguien tocara el tema considerando que literalmente nadie de las demas habia abierto la boca -Sabes quien soy?-

No hubo respuesta por unos segundos detras de la linea -1 Hora, no faltes- La linea se corto enseguida de esas palabras sin darme ni un solo momento para responder.

Mire mi celular fijamente con los ojos como platos... Que alguien sepa quienes somos... Es peligroso...

Me puse de pie lo mas rapido que pude para de inmediato ir a mi armario, tomar una camiseta de color blanca y una chamarra del color azul de mis ojos, tome mis cosas, para de inmediato salir de mi habitacion con una prisa tremenda

Era demasiado peligroso...

Sali de mi habitacion con prisa, pero mis sorpresa llego cuando al caminar mas por el departamento termine por encontrarme a un chico de pelo azul corto el cual estaba en la cocina. Este al percatarse de mi cocina me miro con sorpresa para luego pasar su mirada a una de incomodidad

Mi estado no era mejor que el suyo, Amigas de la infancia? tal vez, pero no es como si alguna vez nos hubieramos enfrentado a algo como esto, es mas, creo que casi nadie enfrenta esto, y ninguna de las dos sabia como conllevarlo.

-Buenos dias- Comente sin mucho animo en mi voz y con una mirada que era claramente incomoda, claro que Umi me correspondio de la misma manera pues esta solo me miro con una media sonrisa algo nerviosa -Cocinando tan temprano?

-Buenos dias...- devolvio el saludo cortesmente -Si, estaba haciendo mi almuerzo para ya sabes, mas tarde.

-Iras a entrenar?- pregunte asombrada con los ojos como platos -Crei que lo dejarias despues de enterarte de lo que habia pasado con nosotras, Nozomi-chan dejo el templo y muchas de las demas han retirado gran parte de su intinerario porque... Bueno, sabes lo que puede pasar-

El chico de pelo azul suspiro con cierta pesadez en su voz -Sabes Honoka, no creo que yo sea como ustedes, creia que eso habia quedado claro desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, Kotori y tu siempre fueron diferentes a mi, me alegro de ser sus amigas, pero nunca me parecere a ustedes, si se quieren rendir... haganlo, no es mi problema. no pensaba rendirme cuando era mujer, por que lo haria despues de algo como esto?-

-Oye, tranquila- senti hostilidad en las palabras de Umi -Yo solo te recomiendo darle tiempo, todo lo que paso es algo muy fuerte, el saber que paso de verdad nos afecto a tod...-

-Lo que nos paso?- pregunto el chico con un evidente tono de fastidio -Dejemos algo en claro, es cierto, fue un golpe fuerte la verdad pero eso fue, un golpe. No quiero ser como ustedes. Rendirse de la nada, Hanayo no tiene el valor para hacer nada, Nozomi esta en un estado que no se que piensa y Maki esta mas deprimida que nunca. Yo no pienso quedarme como ellas.

-Son nuestras amigas y deberiamos de compreder que todas sufrimos esto por igual- le intente calmar con mis palabras pero esto parecia causar un efecto contrario al parecer -Si todas podemos buscar una manera, juntas podriamos... Ya sabes, intentar conllevar esto para no sufrir tanto el impacto.- Sonrei de la manera mas calida que pude aunque bien, esta sonrisa no era del todo honesta -¿Quien sabe? Puede que no todo sea malo en esto-

La peliazul guardo silencio por un breve momento por el cual se mantuvo mirandome con algo de lastima. -Tal vez sea asi- contesto sin mucho animo de alargar la conversacion -Pero hasta entonces yo seguire con lo mio y espero que ustede hagan lo mismo.- Concluyo la platica tan triste que manteniamos -A todo esto, ¿Saldras a algun lado o algo por el estilo?-

La pregunta por si sola me recordo que tenia algo de prisa por lo que termine por asentir con algo de prisa -Si, volvere mas tarde- Recorde las palabras de la persona al celular lo cual logro ponerme nerviosa -T-Tengo asuntos muy urgentes que resolver...-

-¿Sobre Kira-san?- me cuestiono con un semblante de desconfianza

Ladee la cabeza un poco intentando hacer que sonara lo mas natural posible -Algo asi, supongo- despues de esto simplemente termine por despedirme de la peli azul con cierta prisa mientras decia por ultimo "Volvere para la cena"

No paso casi ni un solo minuto cuando ya estaba fuera de los departamentos los cuales eran bastantes lujosos para alguien como nosotras... pero bueno eso es un punto que no tocare ya que ni siquiera contribui a comprarlo.

Al salir a la calle el frio golpeo mi rostro de una manera abrumadora, fue como de estar en un lugar calido pasaras a meter la cabeza al congelador, no era muy agradable, el tiempo era pesimo por no decir mas, por mas que miraba el cielo, no podia encontrar un azul el cual se suponia era el color caracteristico de este, en su lugar solo encontre un gris vacio, uno el cual no reflejaba absolutamente nada, era algo un poco deprimente. Hacia Frio, amenazaba con llover y el sol parecia no tener planes de presentarse el dia de hoy... este dia iba cada vez mejor.

Camine con un poco de prisa aunque si bien era mas mi preocupacion lo que me hacia caminar por inercia, estaba muy preocupada, la persona que me habia llamado sabia quien era o por lo menos creia saberlo, en cualquiera de los dos casos era algo alarmante. ¿como habia conseguido mi numero? Conocia su voz ¿Pero quien rayos era? ¿Podria ser una de mis compañeras de Muse?

La sola posibilidad de que algo asi pasara... sera catastrofico de una manera sin precedentes, Tal vez un descuido mio habia hechado todo por la borda y podria afectar a mis compañeras...

Sacudi mi cabellera peli jengibre con algo de molestia por no decir locura, No sabiamos casi nada de esto, teniamos idea de los riesgos, pero aun asi, no sabiamos si esto nos afectaba a todas por igual, ¿Que tal que alguna lo arruinara y por ende las demas fueramos afectadas? era una opcion que nisiquiera queria tomar en cuenta.

Mis pensamientos llegaban a ser tan profundos que para antes de darme cuenta caminaba por la acera frente a Otonkizaka, Mis ojos por un momento se quedaron completamente fijos en aquella estructura que probablemente nunca volviera a tocar en mi vida...

Mi ser por un momento vacilo entre seguir andando o apreciar la belleza de esa estructua, fuera de una u otra forma, sentia mi ser roto en mas de una manera.

"Los sentimientos no desaparecen, pero si te retractas estos se desvaneceran. Da vuelta atras y no podras volver" eran las palabras que nos habian regalado en ese dia. Aun despues de dias de meditarlo sin parar... aun despues de dias no era capaz de asimilar un solo significado para esa frase, pero ¿Como queria hacerlo? no habia forma de que algo asi pasara, Si a lo largo de la historia, jamas se habia dejado en claro el significado de esa frase, ¿por que nosotras podriamos resolverlo? La frase por si sola era algo complicado de comprender pues esta se terminaba por contradecir apenas terminaba la oracion anterior

Los pasos fueron como una eternidad considerando que la cafeteria a la que iba solo estaba a unas pocas calles de donde estaba, no fue hasta que la campana de la entrada resono, que me di cuenta de que habia entrado a la cafeteria. Apenas llegue al lugar termine por saludar cordialmente a la mesera.

Frunci el ceño al ver que la mayoria del lugar estaba vacio, era un cafe un tanto hogareño con un ambiente que te hacia sentir familiarizada, pero no por eso era un lugar popular. Entendia el por que estaba tan vacio, pero el hecho de no ver a nadie a primera vista me llego a fastidiar un poco pensando que me habria equivocado de lugar. No fue hasta que mire un poco mas a lo lejos que capte una silueta la cual estaba sola y me veia discretamente de reojo.

Supuse que era la persona que me habia llamado pues esta parecia esperar a alguien y por su vestimenta (La cual consistia en un abrigo negro, un gorro que cubria todo su cabello y por ultimos unas gafas de sol) parecia que ese alguien era yo.

Me tome mi tiempo en decidir si ir hacia el lugar o no, pero no fue hasta que recorde que ella tenia algo de informacion que me ponia en una situacion un tanto dificil. Asi que armandome de valor camine hasta la mesa donde ella estaba para apenas llegar sentarme con algo de nerviosismo de por medio

-Si viniste- hablo la chica con un tono algo molesto -Crei que tendria que esperar mas tiempo, por lo cabeza hueca que eres-

Ante la forma en la que la chica hablo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño algo ofendida -Vine a la hora que pediste-

-Por educacion se llega antes- alego de inmediato con un argumento que no tenia ninguna validez. Sus gestos eran algo de decepcion algo asi como los de Umi al momento de entrenar, me era muy familiar esta persona pero por alguna razon no era capaz de diferenciarla del todo.

-Lo siento- Murmure al ver que el silencio reinaba en el lugar pues la chica no se veia con intenciones de empezar una platica a menos que yo lo hiciera -Mi nombre es Honk, mucho gusto-

Un leve sonido de burla se deslizo de sus labios mientras esta terminaba por cruzar los brazos de manera sarcastica -Eso es divertido, vamos empezando y ya vas a mentir. Cuando te conoci por primera vez, pense que eras idiota, pero el verte mentir de una manera tan convincente termina por hacer que me trague mis palabras, crei que no serias una persona capaz de mentir, pero al parecer me equivoque, ¿No es asi?-

Era extraño, pero aun estando frente a ella termine por sentirme acorralada, el ver su sonrisa tan confiada a la vez que escuchaba la seguridad de sus palabras, era una sensacion inquietante

Trague pesado no sin antes tomar unos segundos para formular las palabras en mi mente -Em... Disculpa, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas, yo solo me intente presentar con mi nombre el cual es Honk.- Me defendi -No tengo la menor idea de quien seas, ni tampoco si me conoces de algun lado, aunque lo veo muy poco probable.

-Por favor- Hablo la chica de inmeadiato sin vacilar un momento su respuesta -Si lo que dices fuera cierto, no habrias venido en primer lugar a una cafeteria que no conoces, con una persona que por tu cara, aun no reconoces. No tiene sentido mentirme pues de una u otra manera se la verdad, una verdad que no quieres que se sepa- Esta se encogio de hombros -Aunque no te culpo la verdad, si yo fuera tu, no sabria como tratar con lo que te paso.

La confianza de la chica era sin duda aterradora, pues por mas que negara sus palabras esta solo parecia convencerse mas de que sus creencias eran acertadas.

-S-Solo vine por que tenia curiosidad de quien era quien llamaba si nadie tenia mi numero.

De pronto la chica como si estas ultimas palabras hubieran terminado de convencerla esta termino por buscar en su mochila que colgaba del respaldo de su silla una carpeta la cual en cuanto encontro la lanzo hacia la mesa.

-Si vas a mentir aunque sea hazlo bien- Esto lo dijo mientras que miraba la carpeta en la mesa por la cual se habian deslizado un par de fotos las cuales me dejaron con los ojos llenos de terror

"Estas fotos..." mire de reojo sin atreverme a tocar ninguna

Un pelirrojo y un castaño se veian en cada una de estas fotos, ¿el problema? Estas fotos habian sido tomadas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta entrando ambos al mismo lugar, al departamento que compartiamos. Estas fotos las habian tomado sin que se dieran cuenta, desde sus espaldas o desde angulos estrategicos entrando en un lugar el cual compartian con otras 3 personas.

-El castaño y el pelirrojo son la prueba mas convincente de todo esto- Hablo la chica viendo que mi mirada se fijo en ese par de fotos -Un castaño con gafas, un pelo de tono similar a cierta chica que conozco, un pelirrojo de ojos color morado y un tono de cabello bastante peculiar... estas caracteristicas en especifico las encuentro bastante compartibles con cierta pianista de un grupo popular del momento. ¿Quieres saber como se llaman las chicas con esas caracteristicas?- pregunto mientras me miraba de una manera feroz -Sus nombre son...

-¿Como conseguiste estas fotos?- pregunte con cierta molestia pues esto significaba que nos habian seguido y lo peor del caso es que no solo a mi, si no que tambien a mis amigas -Nos siguieron, ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

La chica por primera vez parecio estar nerviosa pues su rostro formo un gesto de confusion por la hostilidad que contenian mis palabras -O-Oye espera, calmate ¿Quieres?

Su peticion fue ignorada pues el coraje y miedo que en mi interior se desataban eran algo que hacian que todo razonamiento que tuviera se fuera por el caño

-Nos siguieron!- alegue con molestia elevando la voz en el lugar cosa que hizo que mas de una de las personas en el lugar centrara su mirada en mi -¿Con que proposito? No tenias ningun derecho de invadir nuestra privacidad, no se quien mierdas seas!, pero te juro por mi vida que si por tu culpa mis amigas son lastimadas...!- No se en que momento termine por dejar la comodidad de mi asiento, ponerme de pie frente a ella y tomarla por el cuello de su abrigo con bastante violencia

Apenas me calme un momento me di cuenta que la chica me miraba con miedo por mi hostilidad y cercania mientras que la gente del lugar estaba a nada de ponerse de pie para detenerme en caso de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar

-H-Honoka- un murmuro termino por hacer que mirara a la chica la cual sostenia aun de sus prendas -T-Tu eres Honoka Kousaka... ¿No es asi?- pregunto con cierto miedo a que mi respuesta ocasionara que usara la violencia

En el momento que dijo mi nombre termine por sentirme algo mas libre, de alguna manera el que alguien ajeno a todo esto me llamara por mi nombre, era algo que te liberaba de una manera irreal. Solte a la chica lentamente mientras terminaba por mirar a mi alrededor, la gente me miraba de manera molesta por la agresion que estuve apunto de cometer.

Esta no soy yo...

Sin detenerme a pensar un solo momento termine por salir corriendo del lugar con el rostro hundido en lagrimas, Aun saliendo del local no me detuve ni un solo momento, corri y corri hasta que mis pies empezaron a flaquear pasados unos minutos.

Me detuve en medio de una calle la cual estaba desierta solo para descansar y apenas tuve la oportunidad golpear con una fuerza descontrolada la pared de un local cerrado. El golpe tenia tanta impotencia que termine por dejar mis nudillos hechos pedazos, un liquido rojo intenso se hacia prensente mientras el dolor fue infernal

Me detestaba tanto... me detestaba... ¿Esta sera la persona en la que me convertire? Yo aun quiero vivir mas, aun no quiero abandonar todo lo que he construido, no quiero perder todo lo que alguna vez fue mio, ni alejarme de la gente con la que compartia lazos...

-Maldita sea...- Murmure con impotencia -Maldita sea...-

Aunque el llanto no se detuvo estuve apunto de golpear de nueva cuenta la pared por enojo, pero una voz me detuvo

-Honoka!- al voltear de donde era proviniente la voz termine por visualizar a la misma chica de antes en la cafeteria la cual literalmente me habia seguido todo el camino, su respiracion era cortada aunque no parecia faltarle el aliento. Abri los ojos sorprendida al darme cuenta de que esta chica ya no tenia puesto el gorro ni los lentes que ocultaban su rostro en un principio.

-Tu eres...- murmure con incredulidad

-Si, lo soy- Esta se acerco a mi haciendome una seña con las manos de que me calmara cosa que apenas y funciono por el hecho de que estaba sorprendida por la identidad de la chica -Honoka, ¿Eres tu? ¿Enserio lo eres?-

Mi cuerpo se tenso ante esas pregunta pero al recordar que ella ya habia descubierto mi identidad termine por asentir pero sin dignarme a dirigirle la mirada -Soy yo... Soy...- Hice una pausa con miedo de que mis siguientes palabras desencadenaran algo -Honoka Kousaka-

La chica termino por sonreir con algo de alivio -Menos mal, por que si no, estaria segura que estaba loca- Esta rio con un poco de nerviosismo mientras intentaba no ser grosera

-¿Como lo descubriste?- pregunte con bastante curiosidad que en realidad no necesitaba ser saciada pero que emanaba de mi -¿Como supiste de las demas?

-Yo... enserio lo lamento- se disculpo mientras su gesto reflejaba arrepentimiento -No debi de presionarte de esa manera... fue algo muy cruel y mas considerando que ustedes son... ya sabes, chicos. Honestamente aun sigo sin creerme del todo que esto en verdad este pasando- Esta suspiro de nueva cuenta pero esta vez poniendo una mirada completamente decidida

 _-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante_...-

.s

.s

.s

.s

 **REVIEWS**

 **Krishellsolis:** La trama sera bastante seria asi que no recomiendo mucho que la esperes con ansias, a comparacion de mis demas historias, esta intentare hacerla mas seria sin chistes innecesarios, gracias por leer nwn

 **Pink princess 15:** Creo que eres algo nueva en mis fics (Creo XD) pero si has leido la mayoria, sabras que la intriga es lo que hace que el lector vuelva, asi que casi todos los capitulos terminan asi o algo por el estilo

 **Ary14:** Maldicion? no creo jaja, pero es buena teoria, deberias esperar a saber que pasa, me alegra que sigas esta historia, gracias por leer nwn

 **Jaydisita.8709:** Em... creo que entendiste mal Eli no golpea a Nozomi en ningun momento, le molesta como chico, pero no lo golpeo, Gracias, me hes satisfactorio saber que mis fics son del agrado de la gente nwn

 **AVISO!**

 **Muy bien, lo se, lo se, dos meses para actualizar esto, deberian de quemarme por el simple hecho de hacer eso y dejar un capitulo tan corto, pero el detalle es que soy un estudiante, los examenes para entrar a la universidad se acercan, tengo muchos compromisos que atender, entrenamientos, estudios... No soy alguien que le guste dejar algo que le divierta, pero tengo que tener prioridades. Por lo que pido su comprension, los Fics volveran a ser continuos al empezar las vacaciones de verano. Lamento el no poder actualizar tanto como lo hacia hace unos meses :c**

 **Hasta la proxima (No pienso dejar los fics ni aunque dure años escribiendolos XD asi que si habra una proxima)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"¿Podemos terminar con estos sentimientos?"

El sueño desde hacia algunos dias era mas recurrente que de costumbre,Mis animos eran pesimos por no decir mas y mi tolerancia estaba por debajo de cero. El ruido se habia hecho algo presente en el apartamento de la nada, cosa que era rara si me lo preguntaban, pero no era de mi interes.

Tome mis cosas de momento, me vesti con una playera color azul intenso, esta dejaba ver mis musculos en cierta medida, tome mi pantalon y me lo puse sin meditarlo mucho pues que digamos no tenia nada que me detuviera. Al solo hacer esto me dispuse a tomar las llaves de mi hogar...

Mis ojos reflejaron profunda tristeza "Este es mi hogar ahora"

Sali de mi habitacion con la intencion de irme directamente a el compromiso que habia planeado para esta noche, pero a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo el ruido se iba haciendo mas y mas intenso, intente ignorarlo al pasar por ahi, incluso ignorar a las personas que emitian dicho ruido.

–¿Ese de ahi es Umi Sonoda?-

Una voz se alzo entre las muchas que gritaban, entonces me di cuenta de que habia alguien en nuestra casa que no debia estar ahi... Una chica.

Con temor mire hacia un lado encontrandome con esos ojos que ya conocia, el cabello tan caracteristico.

–...- Entonces mire un poco mas el panorama, Honoka, Nozomi y Maki estaban en el lugar junto a la chica, todas parecian preocupadas por el simple hecho que esa mujer estuviera en nuestro hogar, pero peor aun era que ella me habia llamado por mi nombre, lo cual implicaba que ella conocia mi identidad -¿... Alguien me podria decir que esta pasando aqui?- Pregunte tajante como si mis palabras fueran una navaja. -¿Sabes quien soy?

Todas en el lugar se helaron por mi mirada y palabras, pues a diferencia de una simple enojo ahora estaba mas que furiosa.

–Dejame intentar explicarte...- Alego la chica con algo de temor -Hace algunos dias me encontre con una de ustedes, el parecido era tan alarmante que intente contactarlas, pero al no tener respuesta de esto las investigue por la inquietud que despertaban en mi.

–¿Como nos encontraste? ¿Quien mas sabe de esto?- Pregunte sin la intencion de recibir una respuesta realmente.

La chica se vio asustada por mis palabras al punto que esta paso a retroceder temorosa.

–Hey, Hey- Un chico de pelo castaño se interpuso entre la chica y yo -Umi-chan, tranquilizate, yo la traje, ella sabe sobre nosotras, sabe que es lo que nos paso y sobre todo tiene intenciones de...-

–¿De que? ¿De ponernos en peligro? Porque si es asi felicidades, lo acabas de lograr- alegue molesta contra el chico que en verdad se trataba de una de mis mejores amigas -Debi suponer que cuando saliste mas temprano no era para algo productivo, solo fui a entrenar en la tarde y resulta que ahora alguien ya sabe de nuestro secreto, peor aun, lo sabe alguien que facilmente nos podria exponer-

–En realidad de eso estabamos hablando hace un momento- Comento el chico pelirrojo sentado en el sofa -Honoka lo arruino como de costumbre... Y como ya es costumbre tendremos que someter a votacion que hacer para poder limpiar su desastre. Solo tenemos que esperar a que Hanayo llegue de hacer las compras de la semana y podremos votar...

–¡¿Votar?!- Grite ya alterado -No puede ser que tengamos que arreglar el maldito desastre de Honoka, es tan malditamente irresponsable que en realidad ya no veo la necesidad de por lo menos poner a votación algo-

–Oye... Yo no lo hice con mala intencion- Alego evidentemente herida por mis palabras -Yo... Yo solo no lo pense bien. No sabia el como...-

–Nunca piensas nada- La interrumpi aun con mas molestia que antes -¿Cuantas veces tendras que arruinar las cosas para ser capaz de madurar? ¡En lo que a mi respecta, eres una egoista!-

El ambiente era pesimo, la tension que se sentia en el lugar seria insoportable de no ser por que yo misma la producia. Las chicas miraban con suma incomodidad y genuina preocupacion de lo que pudiera salir de mi boca. La chica ajena a esta por otro lado solo parecia querer mantenerse al margen de lo que estuviera por pasar.

–¿Acaso olvidas que fuiste lo suficientemente egoista como para hacer que Kotori abandonara su oportunidad de irse del pais? ¡Lo hiciste pensando en ti!-

La chica curiosamente de estar mirandome con toda la paciencia del mundo parecio cambiar de un momento a otro por un semblante de rabia. Habia de admitir que Honoka no era una chica facil de hacer molestar, pero al parecer habia tocado un miembro sensible.

–Tu hablas de como jamas te rendiras, de como eres mejor que nosotros. Pensabas dejar que Kotori-chan se fuera sin haberle dicho algo, necesitabas usarme a mi para convencerla de que no se fuera. Me usaste como toda una cobarde- Alego con suma rabia -Kotori-chan es mi amiga, desde mucho antes que tu. Yo no elegiria a alguna sobre la otra, pero tu jamas has temido en hacer algo si es por tu amada. Podrias abandonar a todas si fuera necesario.-

–Cierra la boca Honoka-

El chico por su parte se negó pues siguio hablando -Dime algo... ¿Alguna vez consideraste que la amistad es algo de dar y recibir? Por que ahora que me doy cuenta siempre tuvimos que estar ahi para ti, pero hay algo en particular que comparte todas las cosas que hicimos juntas... De por medio esta ella. Siempre me has usado como un escalon mas para poder estar a su lado. Nunca me consideraste tu amiga como tal. Siempre fui solo una herramienta para ti. ¿No es cierto?-

De pronto Nozomi se interpuso entre las dos alejándonos de la cercanía que no note que habíamos tomado. Esta se veia genuinamente preocupada y ya con molestia en su mirada la cual no era común de ella.

–Ya basta- Sentencio con severidad en su voz la cual siendo chico era bastante grave

–¿Quieres la verdad Honoka?- Ahora bufe con una sonrisa en el rostro -La verdad nunca te he tomado enserio en mi vida. Todo lo que dices son tonterías. Todo lo que haces, son tonterías... La única razón por la que me mantengo junto a ti es Kotori. Ni mas ni menos. Solo eres la tonta amiguita que sigue en el panorama por que así lo quiere la chica que amo. Así que si quieres saber como te veo... Solo eras alguien que me facilitaba acercarme cada vez mas a la peligris... Digo, enserio, ¿un grupo de idols? Intente no ser cruel frente a Kotori, enserio lo intente, pero es lo mas estúpido que has dicho, cada paso de este trayecto lo he odiado. ¿Amistad? Pueden quedársela si quieren. Lo único que me ha traído es vergüenza y pena... ¿Creen que me importa sus problemas? No me importa si se burlaban de Rin cuando era niña, no me importa si Nico perdió su grupo de idols, no me interesa si Maki era una niña marginada, Me interesa un comino si Nozomi viajaba cada mes. Demonios todos tienen problemas, yo tengo mis propios problemas. Por un momento ¿Enserio creen que tengo tiempo para preocuparme por los suyos?- Escupí como si me importara un bledo el como lo tomaran –Solo quiero volver a mi vieja vida, quiero poder salir con Kotori de nuevo, quiero que volvamos a como éramos antes de todo esto. ¿Tanto les cuesta aceptar que ninguna de nosotras somos amigas? Solo estamos aquí por conveniencia propia.

No tengo idea de si lo que tenia en mi pecho era rabia o remordimiento por mis palabras pues aunque eran ciertas no era como si hubiera querido gritárselas a ellas. Sabia que mis ideales y acciones no estaban bien, sin embargo no esperaba que alguien se enterara de ellos.

Podría decir que mas de una tenia una mirada de profundo dolor, por las palabras que se habían deslizado de mis labios mas sin embargo no había vuelta atrás con lo que había dicho. Las palabras eran armas impresionantes en realidad, podían herir a la persona mas fuerte si eran usadas con el contenido adecuado.

–Entonces aclaremos esto de una maldita vez… Tu no quieres volver a como eramos antes, mejor dicho quieres volver con Kotori… Nosotras ni siquiera te importamos– Dijo Honoka con un tono que ya no se distinguía de algún sentimiento especifico.

–Corrección Honoka. –La mire con algo de compasión pero a la vez con esa molestia que seguía presente– Muse no me interesa, en lo mas mínimo y tu tampoco Honoka. Las demas integrantes me agradan bastante a decir verdad. –Confese con la intención de que el impacto de mis palabras fueran remediadas de alguna manera.

Confiada logre formar media sonrisa asumiendo que todo el problema causado por la peli jengibre se había resuelto con esas palabras.

–Puedes tomar tus cosas y largarte- Sentencio Maki ya con molestia en su voz, en su mirada... Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida haciendo que mi percepción de las cosas cambiaran ¿Cómo podía estar molesta conmigo después de decir que no me desagradaba? Si bien tal vez esperaba que estuviera un poco fastididada mas bien ella estaba completamente hundida en rabia – Muse es mi familia, alguien que desprecia a todas como tu... Sal de nuestro hogar. Todas las palabras que escribías en tus canciones eran una maldita mentira.-

La mire de una forma algo extraña –Claro que era falsa, digo, era una canción, la idea era atraer gente, no es como si de verdad todo eso fuera un sentimiento compartido– Esto solo pareció empeorar de alguna manera el ambiente que si ya era tenso ahora paso a ser insoportable.

El chico pelirrojo solo termino por desviar la mirada con una tremenda decepción mientras que por su parte Nozomi solo se acercaba posando su mano en mi hombro.

A diferencia de las reacciones de las demás personas, este chico pareció mas que nada solo me miraba con dolor pero sobretodo con una sonrisa amarga.

–Creo... que debería agradecerte por no decirlo con Hanayo presente, Un golpe así seguramente la hubiera devastado- Sonrió de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con un poco mas de lastima la cual no comprendía -Solo una cosa mas Umi-chan... Siento lastima por ti.

.s

.s

.s

.s

La brisa era fría, de alguna manera eso no me hacia sentir mejor a pesar de que normalmente lo hacia cuando me deprimía. El cielo parecía estar de luto pues el frio estaba presente mientras que a la vez el las nubes ocultaban cualquier rastro de aquel azul que tanto lo diferenciaba.

Mis pensamientos de cierta manera eran un caos de formas que no podia describir, como si fuera un tornado del que no era capaz de rescatar alguna solución para las palabras que me brindaron ¿Lastima? ¿Por que alguien sentiría lastima por mi? Todo lo que hice fue ser honesta sobre mi posición. No hice nada malo, jamás intente ser grosera con las demás integrantes de Muse mas que con Honoka... ¿Por que rayos sienten lastima por mi?

Las calles eran tranquilas para un día entre semana, la gente parecía estar sin prisa pero a mi parecer todo pasaba demasiado rápido. No entendía ese sentimiento que llamaban lastima, por alguna razón el estar pensando en ello me carcomía el alma. Nozomi estaba molesta conmigo, pero no entendía del todo la razón, es cierto que les mentí sobre el como me sentía respecto a ellas, pero jamás dije que me desagradaran. Tampoco entendía la actitud de Maki, su rabia era comprensiva al punto en el que les mentí, dije que Muse no me agradaba ni tampoco tenia relevancia para mi pero no entendía la rabia de ninguna mas que del peli jengibre.

La hora para comer había pasado hacia ya un buen rato. El caminar con mis pertenencias como único acompañante era algo que la verdad no me alentaba. Tenia algo de dinero por parte del trabajo como instructor sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba no tenia ningún lugar donde quedarme, podría rentar lo que seria algo así como un cuarto en un hotel, pero no era algo que me alentaba.

Preferí caminar sin rumbo aun mas tiempo hasta que decidiera que seria de lo que me mantendría ahora. Viviría en un hotel permanentemente, dejaría esa opción e intentaría vivir en mi dojo nuevamente… Eran algunas opciones que rondaban mi mente pero ninguna que me dejara satisfecha por completo.

Este cuerpo de hombre, era bastante problemático, de alguna manera no entendía que debía de hacer, ¿conformarme con tales cambios y dejar que vida fluyera de la mejor manera? O ¿Intentar volver a mi vieja yo, intentar resolver esto para encontrar una respuesta?

La decisión era algo que no podia dejar a la ligera ni un solo momento. Cada decisión podría tener sus ventajas y desventajas, probablemente ambas tenían mas desventajas que ventajas, ahora solo se traaa de descubrir cual haria que mi vida fuera menos problemática.

"No puedo contar con nadie" Pense inmediatamente con recelo "No necesito a nadie para que me acompañe a mi camino, si ellas quieren quedarse en la forma como están o volver, eso no me interesa, pueden irse al demonio todas. Me abandonaron por cosas tan al azar."

Era cierto. Si lo pensaba de una manera un poco mas cuerda ellas eran las que estaban mal en su forma de pensar, claramente ellas eran las que no pensaban con lógica, creer que un grupo de idols las convertía automáticamente en amigas por arte de magia o mejor aun, creer que la amistad es "Estaremos siempre para ti en las buenas y en las malas" Era tan estúpido ese pensamiento que no era cuerdo que ellas lo pudieran tener tan dentro de sus cabezas, debías de ser sumamente idiota. Además creo que lo que mas me terminar por molestar de todo esto es el simple hecho de que creyeran que las letras de mis canciones eran una realidad "¿Dulces sueños?¿Amistades que se forjan atreves de las aventuras? " Tonterías y mas tonterías. Era mejor estar así, sola por fin podía estar tranquila sin preocupaciones, al fin de al cabo, si ellas revelaban su secreto…

Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo al solo pensar en las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si alguna decidiera ponerse en peligro… Por un momento me arrepentí de no estar con ellas, pero me obligue a deshacerme de ese sentimiento.

Si ellas decidían al final del día que querían revelar su secreto, no me hundirían con ella… Yo no estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio ni de cerca. El morir no era una opción para mi.

Intente deshacerme de las preocupaciones que me invadían en el momento. Las palabras de esa anciana no salían de mi cabeza, no podían salir por mas que me forzara a olvidarlas "Los sentimientos no desaparecen, pero si te retractas estos desaparecerán. Da vuelta atrás y no podras volver" Esas palabras nos dedico la anciana con una vieja historia. Una historia que parecia sacada de un cuento de hadas, tal vez fuera algo diferente a la nuestra pero era la misma situación al final del camino.

 _En la antigüedad existieron dos clanes los cuales estaban destinados a la batalla, ambos con un odio comparable al que le tendría el mismo Demonio a Dios. Los clanes tenían nombres que al punto de hoy se han olvidado por completo. Las guerras que generaron entre ellos los extinguió por completo pero antes de eso hubo una joven, una chica que quería ser amada por el hombre mas valiente y noble que conocía, sin embargo este era un amor imposible ya que ambos eran los herederos de sus respectivos grupos además que el hombre no mostraba ningún interés especial en ella mas que indiferencia._

 _Su dolor por el fue mas lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado al punto de llegar a abandonar su clan para ir tras su amor, sacrificando probablemente a toda su gente en el proceso… Ella le pidió a Dios la capacidad para que el chico lo amara, por lo que este al siguiente dia lo cumplio, hizo de ella una chica con características que no eran pertenecientes a su clan, si no que mas bien eran perteneciente al clan del chico. Al verse en tal estado estallo en éxtasis anhelando que su amado la viera en tal forma. Cuando lo logro este cayo rendido a su pies. Sin embargo a los años que su amor florecio ella decidio contarle la verdad._

Entonces la historia termino pero no sin antes decirnos que fueron a la ultima guerra los dos clanes donde claramente se hacia referencia al chico que lideraba a su gente directamente a la batalla. Solo había un pequeño detalle, la historia jamás hablo de nuevo de la chica.

La historia estaba incompleta… Incluso cuando Maki recabo información de ello, confirmo que parte de la historia era verdad gracias a ciertos contactos de su padre. Sin embargo aunque habia evidencias de la existencia del chico... Sus informantes se vieron confundidos al preguntar por la mujer, estos argumentaron que no había ninguna leyenda que hablara de una Heredera del clan.

La única razón a la que podía llegar mi mente se relacionaban con los incidentes que nos habían rodeado desde que esto había empezado, El infarto de Nozomi, el dolor que sufrió Honoka cuando estaba en el hospital, todo había sido muy repentino pero aun peor estos solo se dieron en cierto momento predeterminado. Cuando intentaron decir sus nombres. Ese momento era clave para determinar el porque los dolores se presentaban… Además de que ambas aseguraron escuchar una voz advirtiéndoles que no lo volvieran intentar. No soy alguien que crea en supersticiones para nada pero esto solo me daba a entender que había dos reglas en todo esto.

Eran simples, No puedes revelar quien eres bajo ningun medio, es probable que aunque no lo digas oralmente si intentas dar indicios de manera intencional de tu identidad los efectos sigan siendo los mismos y la segunda se dedicaba a algo que habia comprobado con la anciana y recientemente con la chica que estaba en nuestro apartamento. Si descubrían quien eras por meritos propios, eras libre de revelarle la verdad a esa persona, siempre y cuando ella lo hubiera deducido por si misma.

Me senté sin mucho que pensar en una banca apenas llegue a un parque cercano solo para descansar después de varias horas de caminar. Me preguntaba en cierta medida que seria lo que pasaba al final de la historia que nos acechaba, me preocupaba de cierta manera que Honoka hiciera una idiotez tan grande que pudiera resultar en la muerte de las demás… Pero ese no es mi asunto, se los advertí apenas me di cuenta de esto. Mientras me encuentre lejos de ella, mi seguridad esta garantizada.

¿Quién soy? Me pregunte mientras miraba al cielo con resignación la cual era mas que notoria en mi rostro. Sonreí de manera amarga mientras me cuestionaba que decisión tomar. Seria la chica que estaba atada a las obligaciones de su familia o seria el chico que estaba atado a una maldición… Ambas opciones eran pésimas, tanto que quería llorar.

–No quiero elegir ninguna. –Susurre con dolor mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro –No quiero volver a ser la chica que esta atada a su familia… Tampoco quiero tener que crear una nueva vida lejos de la persona que amo. ¿Por qué tuve que ser maldecida de esta manera? – Dije mas como una pregunta al cielo que como una manera de consolarme –Desde que nací… Ahora esto… No quiero ser Umi Sonoda, tampoco quiero ser Uki Sonoda. Quiero vivir lejos de todo. –

Mis padres eran las personas mas buenas que conocía… Sin embargo al ser la heredera de un Dojo había tantas cosas las cuales me habían sido arrebatadas… No era capaz de describir el como mi libertad se veía atada mediante grilletes, mucho menos podía estar satisfecha con que mi vida estuviera atada. Solo quería poder elegir, poder alejarme de todo. Odiaba mi vida, odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba.

–¿Uki-kun? – Lo único que en verdad me hacia feliz era esa mirada, esos ojos de color ámbar… Eran lo único que de verdad me hacían sentir que mi vida tenia algun propósito propio. Su sonrisa… Todo, ella era lo único que amaba en este mundo, esta chica que no termino de entender por que he hecho todo por ella… Usar a Muse, usar a Honoka… Todo por esa chica… Todo por Kotori.

–¡Te estas empapando! – Dijo mientras ponía sobre mi la sombrilla la cual tenia para evitar que la lluvia siguiera cayendo sobre mi. Aunque la verdad, no me habia dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo hasta que ella llego.

No respondí a sus palabras, por alguna razón ya no podía hablar… Solo me concentraba en ella, de alguna manera mi consciencia me decía que no tenia por que decidir nada, ahora que ella estaba aquí. No había problema alguno que me pudiera agobiar.

De alguna forma que no llegue a entender del todo le explique lo que habia pasado con mis amigos, el como termine con sin un lugar donde vivir. Entonces fue cuando ella propuso una idea bastante buena.

–Hay un Hotel aquí cerca, el dueño nos presto el lugar para un concierto de mi grupo, probablemente te podrías alojar ahí por un precio bastante bajo, le dimos mucha publicidad asi que no creo que se vaya a negar– Incluso siendo Uki… Ella era tan amable y buena conmigo… Incluso siendo un chico… No habia diferencia del como me trataba a comparación de cuando era Umi.

–Sígueme– Dijo alegremente, esa sonrisa que me esforzaba tanto por conseguir solo para mi. Se la brindaba a un chico que apenas conoció hace poco… Intente conseguir su amistad y lo logre, pero me destrozaba que me tratara igual que la chica que se esforzó por años para que pudiera sonreír así para ella. Me destrozaba… Me hacia hervir la sangre.

Entonces despues de varios kilómetros caminados en los cuales las chica me relataba anécdotas divertidos para hacerme reir (Lo cual no consiguió) Llegamos a el que seria mi hotel, habia estado aquí antes como Umi… Un hotel de primera clase pues Maki habia sido la que nos habia logrado conseguir este lugar, las paredes de un color tan excéntrico como el mármol, candelabros, mesas de centro, sofás demasiados finos para cualquiera que se relacionara un poco con mi Dojo.

Entonces Kotori despues de la espera volvio con una llave ademas que me leyó las reglas, cuando debía pagar, pero por alguna razon no la escuche, en su lugar la veia de arriba abajo, ahora no solo mirando su sonrisa angelical, si no que viendo un poco mas de lo acostumbrado.

Un vestido color azul comparable con el del uniforme de Otonokizaka, una blusa bajo este color verde. Una muy inocente combinación.

El trayecto hacia la habitación fue corto o largo… No lo se, pero cuando estábamos por encima del quinto piso esta entro a una habitación la cual era tan fina que cualquier riquillo diría que era elegante. Entonces Kotori me miro con una sonrisa mientras me mostraba mi cuarto con emoción.

Entonces cuando me mostraba mi armario, me sonrió de una manera que me hizo molestar al punto de que mi sangre hervía, entonces fue cuando no lo soporte mas.

Tome a la chica de la barbilla, mientras la ponía contra la pared, entonces sin dudarlo un solo momento la bese, pero no de la simple manera que me imaginaba, de una forma linda y romántica, fue un beso sucio y salvaje, ella se quejaba como si quisiera separarse pero eso me importo poco.

Con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo entero sin importarme si tenia su consentimiento o no. Esta al parecer termino por asustarse pues en medio de nuestro beso esta lanzo un grito ahogado el cual se intensifico aun mas cuando empecé a deshacerme de sus prendas y a la vez me deshacía de las mías.

Estaba cometiendo un acto atroz eso era mas que seguro, Kotori no podría perdonarme jamas… Yo no podría perdonarme jamas

Los gemidos de la peligris se hicieron presentes apenas le arrebate con violencia lo que debio haber sido entregado con amor. No me importaba que hacia ni las consecuencias, solo movia mis caderas como un animal mientras ella ahora solo gemia de placer y lloraba de miedo.

" _No importa si soy Umi o Uki… Siempre y cuando seas mia, no importa"_

.s

.s

.s

.s

Bueno admitiré una cosa, nunca he sabido como manejar el KotoUmi, Es mi pareja mas problemática pues nunca he sabido explotar el potencial de Kotori, pero creo que en esta ocasión el KotoUmi no aburrirá para nada. He decidido el rumbo que tomara esta pareja (Cosa que habia hecho con todas las demas)

No tengo excusa para la falta de actualización, pero espero me perdonen con una promesa de que no importa cuanto, esta historia tendra un final.

Hasta la próxima, Prometo será pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

"Abriendo los ojos ante situación desconocida"

El calor de mi hogar se había extinguido incluso mas que cuando recibimos la noticia de que nuestras vidas estaban arruinadas. La causa de que ese sentimiento se hubiera casi extinguido es que una persona a la que admiraba de verdad con cada fibra de mi ser no era lo que aparentaba en un principio. Siempre mintió sobre el como se sentía y eso era algo que nos lastimaba a absolutamente todas.

Solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que aquel incidente había ocurrido, todas habíamos intentado aclararnos la mente con un poco de tiempo el cual funciono de manera correcta, el enojo solo se intensifico de manera abrumadora en mi persona, mientras que la tristeza también era algo que se presentaba de ultimo momento.

Las chicas habían sido afectadas de una manera completamente diferente, Nozomi parecía sentirse mas dolida que molesta, Hanayo había estado ajena de la situación por unas horas por lo que su conocimiento de lo que sucedido era nulo ya que todas habíamos acordado decirle que nuestra compañera peli azul decidió tomarse su tiempo para vivir en el dojo ya que sus clases le robarían casi todo el día y aunque la excusa funciono como queríamos, esta no pareció creerla del todo . De alguna manera la que menos se veía afectada por esto era la que una esperaría se viera devastada. El chico peli jengibre se mantenía con una expresión bastante neutra la cual podrías asumir como mucho que estaba fastidiad sin embargo la molestia era ajena a lo que llegaba a mostrar.

Las horas que habíamos invertido eran ajenas a cualquier conflicto que pudiéramos tener, la chica que se podría decir desato las cosas. No era una amenaza en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, era bastante servicial por asi decirlo.

El departamento en el que vivíamos era lo suficientemente lujoso y por defecto era espacioso, por lo que todas nos encontrábamos reunidas en el comedor en donde la chica que nos habia seguido exponía con una gran cantidad de papeles, carpetas y fotografías, varias situaciones que nos habrían sido desconocidas por mucho tiempo de no ser por ella. Nos daba instrucciones y palabras claras de la problemática que tenían ciertas personas.

—¿Eres alguna clase de acosadora o por que tienes toda esta información?— Pregunto Nozomi con seriedad en su mirada. —Entiendo hasta el punto donde recabaste información de cada una de nosotras pues sospechabas algo que en si era imposible; Sin embargo, este tipo de información ya no nos incluye a nosotras, nuestra vida antes de esto, es algo que se puede pasar por alto. Las investigaciones de las demás chicas de Muse no creo que sea mas que una violación a la privacidad de las chicas restantes.— Tomo un puñado de hojas las cuales tenia una foto adjunta en la esquina. —Mira esto, Kotori Minami. 16 años, 1.59 metros de estatura, color de pelo, ojos, fecha de cumpleaños. Hasta tiene los lugares en los que ha trabajado y estudiado. Esto no es correcto. ¡No lo es Anju!—

Entonces fue cuando la chica con cabello marrón solo desvió la mirada intentando no tocar el tema a fondo. —No fui yo la que empezó la investigación. No me interesa saber que es lo que mas le gusta a cada chica que conozco, mas el problema es que somos School idols y las que compiten en la cima, la misma escuela se ha encargado de mantener cuidado con las personas a nuestros alrededores, la imagen que tenemos es lo mas importante para esta industria y ustedes lo deberían saber mejor que nadie. Lo único que hice es saber si podía ayudarles con la información adecuada por lo que la solicite. No tengo idea del por que les paso esto aun habiéndome explicado esa historia de la antigüedad, solo quise ayudar.—

—No suena a algo de tu estilo si me permites decir— Comente ahora con intensidad hacia la chica —Anju, las chicas como tu nunca me han agradado del todo. Eres del tipo que sonríe mientras mueve hilos, tal vez no planeas nada malo y es mas, estoy mas que segura que en este momento lo que quieres no es algo que nos afecte, pero algo tramas—

—No se de que me hablas— Dijo con un tono algo nervioso cosa que termino por confirmar lo que decía.

—Si no tienes ninguna intención mala— Ahora dijo amablemente Hanayo— Puedes decirnos sin ningún problema que es lo que quieres ¿No?

Anju solo termino por suspirar y alejarse de la mesa del comedor con la cara subida de tono mientras esta con ambas manos masajeaba sus sienes. Recorrió el comedor un par de veces mas antes de parar y mirarnos directamente a los ojos pero con un sonrojo que era sumamente notorio.

—¡Les ayudo por su culpa!— Dijo mientras señalaba con desprecio a el chico peli jengibre el cual se vio sorprendido por la acusación.

—¿Yo que culpa tengo?— pregunto Honoka con un gesto incrédulo —Solo te vi una vez desde que estoy de esta forma. No hice nada malo.—

—No lo hiciste— Esta mantenía un gesto que era casi como si estuviera preparándose para gritarle y cuando lo hizo fue algo completamente diferente —¡¿Por qué demonios tenias que ser tan apuesto como chico?! ¡Me irritas como no tienes una idea!

Si el gesto de Honoka antes era de incredulidad ahora no sabría como describir el que se alojaba en su rostro aunque claramente el nuestro en el momento llegaba a ser uno bastante similar, incluso Nozomi que era la mas difícil de sorprender se quedo con un gesto que no sabría como describir.

—Em… Honestamente no se si me estas reclamando, insultando o alagando, pero me gusta alguien mas, lo siento Anju— Comento Honoka con un gesto divertido el cual parecio solo irritar mas a la chica de A-Rise

—¡Tu cabeza es una maldita piedra si crees que me gustas por un momento!— Le insulto mientras las demas aun nos adaptábamos al cambio de actitud tan repentino de la chica, la mujer calculadora con una sonrisa frívola y de voz controladora, ahora simplemente parecia molestarse por cualquier cosa a tal punto que no pude evitar asociarla con cierta peli negra que extrañaba con creces… Que ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba semanas sin ver, cosa que aunque era poco tiempo terminaba por dejar un vacio en mi.

—No entiendo tu enojo en ese caso— Ahora hable yo con mi usual tono que mis compañeras llaman deshonesto.

Anju solo suspiro ya resignada —El problema desde un principio fue que cuando fuiste a nuestro concierto hablaste con nosotras, desde un principio incluso antes de sospechar que eras Honoka, vi que tenias un interés por Tsubasa, cosa que ya habia notado incluso antes de que pasara todo este lio.— Esta suspiro por tercera vez consecutiva a lo largo de su relato para continuar. —Todo iría bien de esa forma, tranquilamente sospeche que eras tu aunque fue una sospecha estúpida en su momento a la cual no le tome nada de importancia, cuando te devolví tu celular planeaba contactarte por que pensé que seria divertido conocer a alguien por una razón tan estúpida, por lo que traspase tu numero al mío… Sin embargo la cosa tomo mas seriedad hace poco mas de una semana, cuando estábamos preparando nuestros vestuarios para nuestro siguiente concierto. Tsu-chan tenia un compromiso familiar por lo que se fue temprano. Creia que en ese simple momento tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Ere-chan pero todo fue opacado por una pequeña conversación que tuvimos.

— _¿Crees que el chico del otro día venga a este concierto?—_

— _¿El pervertido que se encontró con Tsu-chan? Lo mas probable es que si, pero no creo que consiga nada insistiendo con Tsu-chan, ella es bastante inalcanzable para un fan común. Ademas no creo que sea el tipo de ella, es un cabeza dura.—_

— _Era apuesto y divertido, me hubiera gustado hablar mas con el—_

— _Si, era apuesto y diver… Espera, tal vez sea cierto que sea asi, pero ¿Por qué lo mencionas?—_

— _Por nada en realidad… Vamos, debemos seguir con los vestuarios—_

—Resumiendo toda tu historia en las palabras mas simples ¿nos estas diciendo que empezaste a investigarnos a fondo solo por que tuviste celos de Honoka?— Arquee la ceja esperando una respuesta de la chica que llego un par de segundos despues.

—¿Celos?— Pregunto inocentemente Hanayo.

—Si, la pequeña tórtola esta enamorada de Erena de A-Rise— Nozomi rio por la ironia de que esto pasara en otro grupo ademas del nuestro mientras que Hanayo expresaba autentica sorpresa.

Esta se vio apenada —Solo a Honoka… Luego cuando las cosas se pusieron raras fueron cuando la investigación de ella me llevo a ustedes, reuniendo cierta información de investigaciones pasadas y sobre todo el hecho que la mitad de Muse hubiera desaparecido apenas empezaran las vacaciones… Fue raro, intente contactarlas a cualquiera de ustedes, pero no lo consegui y hoy en la mañana jugué de una forma arriesgada llamando al celular de Honoka para decir que sabia quien era. Espere en la cafetería por lo menos una hora mientras me resignaba a que mi sospecha era una tremenda coincidencia, luego llego… Y aquí estamos ahora, sigo sin poder digerirlo del todo.— Esta simplemente miro a todas y cada una de nosotras —Claro, tampoco pensaba revelarle su secreto a nadie y con esa espeluznante de la antigüedad tengo aun menos razones para divulgar algo sobre ustedes.—

—Lo agradecemos de verdad— Comento Honoka aliviada de limpiar su desastre. —Si alguien se enterara probablemente correríamos con la misma suerte de la mujer de la antigüedad.—

—No se preocupen por mi, no se me escapara nunca.— Esta se vio algo preocupada. —Pero… ¿Sonoda-san no se ha vuelto un peligrosa ahora que paso lo de hace unas horas?

Hanayo se vio extrañada por las palabras de Anju pero por esta vez terminamos por ignorar todas y cada una de sus preguntas mientras que todas pensábamos seriamente sobre ello.

—No hara nada contra nosotras.— Hablo para mi sorpresa Honoka con una tranquilidad que rara vez encontrabas en una persona —Puede que Umi-chan nos ocultara el como se sentía desde un inicio, pero eso no significa que nos llegaría a lastimar aunque tuviera la oportunidad, la conozco bien, a menos que alguien interfiera en su camino ella no tendrá ningun interes en nosotras. Es mejor que se mantengan alejadas, yo me encargare de arreglar las cosas luego.—

Todas en el lugar nos sorprendimos menos el castaño, ya que este seguia siendo ajeno al problema generado con esta integrante.

—¿Piensas volver a hablar con Umi?— pregunte incrédula de que semejante idea pudiera ser capaz de pasarle por la cabeza a la chica.

Honoka rio levemente pero con seriedad —¿Hablar con ella de que? Sus sentimientos los dejo en muy claro, pero por eso mismo se que el amor que siente por Kotori-chan no es eso, si no que mas bien es una obsesión dañina para ella y me temo que pueda hacerle algo a mi amiga de la infancia. Kotori es mi única prioridad, mantenerla a salvo de cualquier locura que le pueda pasar por la cabeza, ahora que ha tomado determinación que Kotori-chan es lo que ella quiere. Debo mantenerla a salvo y es casi seguro que Umi-chan y yo tengamos una guerra… Ella no se retendrá en nada de lo que deba hacer y yo tampoco, pero será algo que resolveremos entre las tres, nosotras tres siempre estuvimos juntas asi que nos tocara terminarlo juntas.— Esta suspiro con aun mas tranquilidad —Es extraño decir esto de una manera tan relajada, creía que me afectaría demasiado lo que dijo, pero ahora viéndolo de cierta perspectiva, todo lo que dijo ya lo sabia.

—Entiendo tu punto Honoka-chan y lo respetare.— Hablo Nozomi mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor —Mas sin embargo, si ella intenta usar tu nombre en tu contra o peor aun intenta ir contra ti directamente, Maki y yo nos involucraremos de inmediato. Es mi única condición.— El chico solo asintió sintiéndose de acuerdo con los termino del peli morado

—Una pregunta— Anju interrumpió nuestra platica —Por lo que he visto… ¿Ustedes tienen la intención de conquistar a sus compañeras de Muse sin que estas sepan de su cambio?—

Las miembro de Muse incluyéndome asentimos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo cosa que solo hizo que la expresión de Anju se ensombreciera.

—Puedo ayudarles— Comento la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

La mire con algo de incredulidad—¿Por qué lo harías?—

Anju simplemente se encogió de hombros con aire de molestia —Claramente por que se lo que se siente el no poder tener un amor correspondido solo por el como naciste…— El semblante de la chica se volvio uno triste. Esta de ser lo que hasta yo tenia que admitir una belleza paso a tener un semblante de una chica tan deprimida que de alguna manera me recordaba a nosotras aquel dia cuando llorábamos en el parque en ese dia donde todo empezo. —Erena desde hace tiempo ha sabido del amor que tengo por ella… O es lo que sospecho al menos, siempre tan alejada de mi y tratándome de una manera tan diferente a la que trata a Tsu-chan… Se que no quiere lastimarme, pero al contrario no me deja ser capaz de expresar lo que siento… Aun si me rechaza creo que es peor el no poder decírselo.—

Las chicas, inclusive yo que era menos empática no tuvimos otra reaccion que sentir lastima por la chica ya que todas nos relacionábamos con su situación, tal vez un poco diferente, pero el sentimiento de rechazo estaba en lo mas hondo haciendo que cada vez perforara su corazón con mas fuera… Podia ver el cuanto habia sufrido por sus ojos los cuales eran completamente honestos y aun peor, podia ver cuanto habia llorado por un amor que no le correspondia en lo mas minimo. Incluso tuve la leve necesidad de consolarla, pero eso solo hubiera sido lastimarla mas.

—Por eso he decidido que las ayudare con lo que necesiten. Espero que puedan devolverme el favor ayudándome un poco con Ere-chan— Dijo mientras recuperaba su expresión habitual y esto ultimo lo dirigía a Honoka. —Ahora… Creo que tres de ustedes deben enterarse de algo que estoy segura que desconocen.— Esto dijo mientras señalaba a Nozomi, Honoka y luego a mi en ese orden.

.s

.s

.s

.s

" _Vaya… Soy una completa tonta…"_

En momentos como estos lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era lo malditamente egoísta que siempre fui. Como alguien podia estar tan ciega por sus propias ambiciones que terminaba por darse cuenta que en verdad la otra persona no estaba para nada bien… Que su vida estaba alejada de la palabra desastre porque esta no era adecuada ya que no le llegaba ni a los talones a la situación actual.

Recordar el rostro de Honoka sorprendido era una cosa, hubo cosas que le contaron que fueron impactantes, pero lo que Nozomi y yo experimentamos fue una etapa completamente diferente, los ojos que estaban abiertos como platos fueron un rasgo en común, la peli morada tuvo un semblante de miedo, yo uno de tristeza… Lo peor fue que aunque las situaciones de ambas eran terribles lo eran de diferentes maneras pero lo que compartimos fue la expresión de impotencia e ira contra nosotras mismas.

Habia decidido salir de aquel departamento apenas terminara de escuchar absolutamente todo lo que me tenia que decir Anju y hace unas horas al único lugar que me encontraba caminando era hacia una tienda en especifico, tal vez estuviera lejos de mi hogar, pero eso no me detuvo de ir caminando sin detenerme en ninguna parte del trayecto.

Vestia unos jeans de color crema mientras que a la vez vestia un sueter de color marron con una camisa blanca bajo esta. Mi cabello estaba completamente ordenado, a diferencia del pelo de Honoka no era tan loco y tampoco tan liso y facil de peinar como el de Hanayo. Mis ojos aunque parecían estar bien en el fondo estos reflejaban el dolor de mi corazón como una ventana que no podia cubrir por completo mi sentir.

Despues de llegar a aquella tienda simplemente respire hondo y me arme de valor para poder ser capaz de afrontar de frente a esa chica a la que le debía la disculpa mas grande que alguna vez hubiera dado y quien sabe… Tal vez ni siquiera para mi seria suficiente.

A los pocos segundos de pensar esto simplemente decidí entrar a aquel lugar que aunque solo habia visitado una sola vez que ahora me cargaba una culpa inmensa, por ello a cada paso que daba sentía como si mis piernas pesaban como si tuviera una par de pesas atadas a cada una de estas.

Abrí la puerta haciendo que un ruido provocado por una campana se hiciera presente con mi intromisión. Las chicas del lugar me recibieron como lo harían con cualquier cliente, pero esta vez me mantuvo indiferente a sus comentarios y atenciones las cuales en su momento no requería pues mi búsqueda solo se enfocaba en cierta chica la cual logre avistar a lo lejos, unas cuantas semanas habían sido la que no la había visto y sin embargo sentía que era la primera vez que la veía en años.

Esta se concentraba en su trabajo de una manera tan dedicada que no presto atención a mi presencia la cual cada vez era mas próxima a ella. La chica vestia un traje de empleada bastante elegante correspondiente al lugar en el que trabajaba, color marron con una falda de el mismo color, casi lucia como si fuera alguna especie de secretaria o algo… Pero independientemente de la ropa, sus ojos se llevaban el premio a ser lo mas hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Apenas me acerque lo suficiente ella estaba doblando un par de pantalones dándome así la espalda por ende pasando por alto que había llegado. En el momento intente llamar su atención pero por alguna razón las palabras no fueron capaces de deslizarse de mis labios, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, incluso por un momento me arrepentí de estar ahí, no tenia ni el mas minimo derecho y de igual manera estaba frente a ella de una manera tan tranquila que me reprochaba por tener. La chica tarareaba una de nuestras canciones pero aunque la reconocia, solo podia sentir culpa por haber escrito la partidura de estas.

En ese instante por primera vez le di la razon a algo de lo que habia dicho Umi hace unas horas. Algo que aunque me doliera era cierto y yo me negaba a aceptar _–Claro que era falsa, digo, era una canción, la idea era atraer gente, no es como si de verdad todo eso fuera un sentimiento compartido–._ Esa frase me parecia tan ridícula que me negaba a aceptar su veracidad ¿pero solo un momento me molesta en parar a pensar el sentir de las demás?. Claro que no lo hice, ¿Por qué lo haria? Estuve sola toda mi niñez, ahora que tenia gente que se preocupaba por mi; Eso de alguna manera me volvió arrogante sobre la realidad, me daba cuenta que no me preocupaba de las demás porque en verdad necesitara ayudarlas, si no porque si no las ayudaba, no estarían para mi. Mi ideología de amistad era dar a cambio de recibir y eso no era lo que haria una amiga de verdad. Incluso en estos momentos que veia la espalda de mi amada, me preguntaba si en verdad tenia la intención de disculparme con ella porque en verdad lo sentía o porque no quería que pensara mal de mi… ¿Seria tan egoísta a caso como para hacerlo solo por mi bien?

Ese era el problema… No lo sabia.

La chica de pelo negro por fin termino su tarea por lo que esta se dispuso a irse de donde estaba, solo que esta se percató al fin de mi presencia, esta al principio se sorprendió e incluso sonrió mientras algunas palabras se deslizaban por sus labios, pero yo no ponía ni la mas minima atención por esta sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Seria igual que Umi?

No fue hasta que un pequeño golpe llego a mi frente que por fin parpadee un par de veces para luego mirar a la chica la cual tenia un semblante molesto.

—Te estoy saludando, ¿acaso eres sordo o algo por el estilo?— Esta se veia con un puchero en su rostro mientras yo escuchaba su melodiosa voz. —Te dije que lamento no haberte llamado, surgieron algunas cosas y tuve que posponer todo mi tiempo libre.—

Al escuchar sus palabras pasaron unos cuantos segundos mas donde me encontre paralizada antes de poder hablar… Pero las palabras que salieron de mis labios fueron por mucho diferente a las que esperaba.

—Nico-chan… Yo… Enserio lo lamento— Las comisuras de mis ojos se empezaron a acumular lagrimas aunque no lo suficiente como para que se derramaran a lo largo de mi rostro. Nico de tener un rostro de molestia paso a tener uno de preocupación al ver el cambio tan drástico que habia tenido mi persona. —Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes… Hubiera sido menos egoísta— Quise seguir hablando pero de inmediato empecé a sentir como algo interfirió en mis palabras, mi pecho empezaba a doler amenazando con aumentar si estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando. _"Quien quiera que seas… Puedes irte al demonio, no me vas a detener"_

—O-Oye Mako… ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto con suma preocupación.

—Nico-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— le devolví otra pregunta ignorando la suya a la vez que limpiaba las lagrimas de mis ojos. La chica asintió —Se que no nos conocemos del todo, la verdad, no nos conocemos absolutamente nada, nunca hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre nuestras vidas, sobre nuestros intereses, sobre lo que sentimos… Pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad para dejar conocerte y enmendar todo lo que he hecho y lo que ha faltado hacer. Ya que tu lo has dicho, eres la chica mas increíble que conozco, por eso te imploro que me dejes hacerlo.— _Quisiera revelarte todo lo que siento, pero seria peligroso y peor aun, es injusto para ti. He decidido abandonar a Maki Nishikino, solo por lo que siento por ti. Nico-chan eres única, eres una estrella que brilla sobre todo, alguien que carga con todo para no preocupar a la gente que te rodea, eres increíble como una idol, pero eres incomparable cuando muestras quien eres de verdad. Me esforzare… Te lo juro porque yo en verdad te amo._

—Es algo raro viniendo de alguien que solo he visto una sola vez… Ademas, se supone que eres mi fan, es raro.— Esta suspiro con algo de diversión en su expresión ademas de burla —Me das la impresión de que te conozco un poco aunque solo te he visto una sola vez, pero me intrigas de alguna manera, asi que tal vez acepte esa propuesta si admites que soy tu idol favorita—

—Ni loca— Te amare mas sin embargo jamás te daré la razón —¿Quieres ir por un café?—

—Si, por que no, tengo tiempo despues de esto y despues de la discusion que tuve con mis compañeras de Muse, probablemente no tenga nadie con quien ir.—

Esas palabras captaron mi atención "¿ _Discusion de miembros de Muse?"_

—Solo aclaremos, somos amigos, de eso te dare oportunidad, eres mi fan, eso es demasiado incluso— Esta rio —¿Entiendes?—

" _¿Amigos? Si como no. Caerás rendida ante mi pequeña molesta"_


End file.
